Lost in Time: A Mass Effect Story
by XxApplexFrostxX
Summary: A young girl found frozen in a coffin of ice, claims to be from the 20th Century. Now, she founds herself 170 years in the future. Aliens live alongside humans, her friends and family gone, an apocalypse is coming that could mean the end of all life. She must adapt to her new life, fight this new threat, and maybe find something she's been missing in her life: Love.
1. Prologue

Prologue

**In the year 2148, explorers on Mars discovered the remains of an ancient spacefaring civilization.**

**In the decades that followed, these mysterious artifacts revealed startling new technologies, enabling travel to the farthest stars.**

**The basis for this incredible technology was a force that controlled the very fabric of time and space.**

**They called it the greatest discovery in human history.**

**The civilizations of the galaxy call it...**

**Mass Effect.**

* * *

**Narrator's POV.**

It was quiet in the Solar System. The Alliance stealth ship, the SSV Normandy, was flying across the planets, making its way to a Mass Relay. I made my way to the Bridge, to see the action for myself. Something was up, I could feel it in my bones.

Mass Relays are large ships that are capable of controlling large amounts of Mass Effect fields and allow travelers to cross systems without spending lightyears, cutting the time to about 95%.

My name is John Shepard, but my crew-mates and others just call me Commander Shepard. I'm 29 years old and I'm the Executive Officer of the Normandy.

"The Arcturus Prime Relay is in range. Initiating transmission sequence." The Normandy's pilot, Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau, or Joker as we call him, announced, as I left my cabin to arrive to the Bridge.

A young corporal passed me, "Commander."

The Normandy started picking up speed, as it flew past Uranus.

"We are connected. Calculating transit mass and destination. The Relay is hot. Acquiring approaching vector. All stations secure for transit."

The Normandy flew out of the Local Cluster and was steadily approaching the upcoming Relay. I arrived at the Bridge and watched. Already behind Joker, and now standing next to me, was a Turian Spectre, named Nihlus Kryik, watching the action.

Turians are the sapient species of a planet called Palaven. Just like Humans are to Earth. They look similar to humanoid bird-like species. Their culture is quite like the Ancient Romans on Earth. Even their names are a dead give-away.

I'm not complaining. We already have a Turian in the crew. Her name is Sidotiria Kryik, but the crew members call her Sid or Siddie, and she's the assistant of the ship's human medic, Dr. Karin Chakwas. And her positive attitude really keeps the crew smiling.

The Normandy arrived to the Relay and Joker announced, "The board is green. Approach run has begun."

The ship flew toward the energy part of the Relay and it was enveloped by the energy.

"Hitting the Relay in 3... 2... 1..."

The Relay shot the Normandy across the stars, traveling through hyperspace.

As we traveled through, Joker decided to check on the ship's systems, "Thrusters... Check. Navigation... Check. Internal emissions sink engaged. All systems online. Drift... Just under 1500 K."

"1500 is good. Your captain will be pleased." Nihlus noted. Then he turned and left the Bridge.

Once was out of hearing range, Joker muttered, "I hate that guy."

The co-pilot, Kaidan Alenko, turned to him, "Nihlus gave you a compliment. So you hate him?"

"You remember to zip up your jumpsuit on the way out of the bathroom? That's good. I just jumped us halfway across the galaxy and hit a target the size of a pinhead. So, that's incredible." Joker snapped, then he calmed down and added, "Besides, Spectres are trouble. I don't see how Sid is related to someone like him."

That's right. I forgot to mention. Nihlus is Sidotiria's father. The only family she has left, at that. Her mother and older brother died when she was young. Her younger sister is currently M.I.A.

You can see the resemblance in appearance, but not in personality. Takes more after her mother, I think.

My thoughts returned to reality, as Joker finished, "And I don't like having him on board. Call me paranoid."

Kaidan looked over to him, "You're paranoid. The Council helped fund this project. They have a right to send someone to keep an eye on their investment."

Joker nodded, "Yeah, that is the official story. But only an idiot believes the official story."

I nodded in agreement, "They don't send Spectres on shakedown runs."

"So there's more going on here than the Captain's letting on." Joker concluded.

The comms activated and Captain Anderson, the ships chief of command, spoke up, "Joker! Status report."

"Just cleared the Mass Relay, Captain. Stealth systems engaged. Everything looks solid." Joker answered.

"Good. Find a comm bouy and link us to the network. I want mission reports relayed back to Alliance brass before we reach Eden Prime." Captain Anderson replied.

Joker nodded and did what he was asked, "Aye, aye, Captain." Then he warned, "Better brace yourself, sir. I think Nihlus is headed your way."

"He's already here, Lieutenant." The Captain answered. Joker shook his head. Then Captain instructed, "Tell Commander Shepard to meet in the Comm Room for a debriefing."

"You got that, Commander?" Joker asked me.

I thought for a second, then answered, "He sounds angry. Something must have gone wrong with the mission."

I turned and made my way to the Comm Room.

I was able to hear Joker scoff and joke, "Captain always sounds like that when he's talking to me."

"Can't possibly imagine why." Kaidan replied.

I left the cockpit to the main commander center. I couldn't help but hear the ship's navigator, Pressly, arguing over the comms.

"I'm telling you, I just saw him! He marched by like he was on a mission." He shouted.

"He's a Spectre. They're always on a mission." Another voice answered on the other end. It sounded like Engineer Adams.

"And we're getting dragged right along with him!" Pressly argued.

"Relax, Pressly. You're going to give yourself an ulcer." Adams calmed.

With that, Pressly saw me approach him. He turned off the comms and saluted in greeting, "Congratulations, Commander. Looks like we had a smooth run." Then asked, "You heading down to see the captain?"

"Sounds like you don't trust our Turian guest." I noticed.

Pressly shrugged, "Sorry, Commander. Just having a chat with Adams down in engineering. Didn't mean to cause any trouble." Then he told me, "But you have to admit, something's odd about this mission. The whole crew feels it."

"You think the Alliance brass is holding out on us?" I asked.

"If all we're supposed to do is test out the stealth systems, why is Captain Anderson in charge?" He pointed out, "And then there's Nihlus." Then he added, "Spectres are elite operatives. Top covert agents. Why send a Spectre - a Turian Spectre - on a shakedown run? It doesn't add up."

I narrowed my eyes at the navigation officer, "You don't trust Nihlus."

Pressly shook his head, "I don't like Turians in general. Runs in the family. My grandfather fought in the First Contact War; lost a lot of friends when the Turians hit us."

I shook my head, "That was 30 years ago. You can't blame Nihlus, or, Sid for that."

Pressly nodded and sighed, "No, I guess not. But it still makes me nervous to have a Spectre on board, especially a Turian."

Then he added, "We're an Alliance vessel, human military. But Nihlus doesn't answer to the captain like the rest of us. Spectres operate outside the normal chain of command."

Then pointed out, "And they don't come along just to observe shakedown runs. Nihlus looks like he's expecting some heavy action. I don't like it."

I nodded, "I'll see if I can get some answers when I see him."

Pressly nodded, "Good luck, Commander."

I continued my way to the Comm Room, until I overheard Corporal Jenkins talking to Dr. Chakwas and Sid.

"I grew up on Eden Prime. It's not the kind of place Spectres visit. There's something Nihlus isn't telling us about this mission." He told Dr. Chakwas and Sid.

Dr. Chakwas just waved her hand, "That's crazy. The captain's in charge here. He wouldn't take orders from a Spectre."

Jenkins shook his head, "Not his choice, Doc. Spectres don't answer to anyone. They can do whatever they want. Kill anyone who gets in their way."

Sid shook her head, "My father is not just an ordinary Spectre. He was trained by one of the very best. If he suspects something wrong, there's a very good reason to expect trouble."

Dr. Chakwas chuckled, "You two watch too many spy vids."

Then Jenkins and Sid saw me approaching. They turned to look at me.

Jenkins saluted in greeting and asked, "What do you think, Commander? We won't be staying on Eden Prime too long, will we? I'm itching for some real action!"

"I sincerely hope you're kidding, Corporal." Dr. Chakwas spoke up, "Your 'real action' usually ends with Sid and I patching up crew members in the infirmary."

"You need to calm down, Corporal." I spoke up, "A good soldier stays cool, even under fire."

Jenkins shrugged his shoulders, "Sorry, Commander. But this wait is killing me. I've never been on a mission like this before. Not one with a Spectre on board!"

Sid giggled, "Jeez, Jenkins. You sound like a Krogan with his first gun."

"Just treat this like every other assignment you've had and everything will work out." I assured.

Jenkins chuckled, "Easy for you to say. You proved yourself on Akuze. Everybody knows what you can do." Then he added, "This is my big chance. I need to show the brass what I can do!"

I shook my head, "You're young, Corporal. You have a long career ahead of you. Don't do something stupid to mess it up."

Jenkins nodded, "Don't worry, ma'am. I'm not gonna screw this up."

"What's up, Commander?" Sid asked, "Something tells me you're not here just to say hello."

"What do you know about the Spectres?" I asked.

"Only what I've heard." Dr. Chakwas answered with a shrug, "Spectre agents work directly for the Citadel Council. They usually work alone or in small groups."

I continued to listen, as she continued, "Spectres don't have any official power, though. Basically, they're a shadow organization with a mandate to preserve and protect galactic stability."

"Protect it at any cost." Jenkins spoke up, "Don't forget that part. Spectres operate above the law!"

"How do you control agents with unlimited power?" I asked.

"If the Council ever caught wind of a Spectre going rogue, they can revoke their status and C-Sec would take over." Sid answered simply.

"Those C-Sec grunts wouldn't stand a chance." Jenkins commented, "A Spectre's worth twenty ordinary soldiers."

Sid lightly glared, "Careful, Jenkins. I have a friend in C-Sec who would beg to differ."

Jenkins ignored her, "The Spectres police themselves. An agent goes rogue, they send another agent to take 'em down. That's Spectre justice!"

Sid sighed with a smile, "Figures. Confusing romantic legends with reality again."

"The captain's waiting for me." I farewelled.

Dr. Chakwas nodded, "Goodbye, Commander."

I continued my path to the comms room. Once I arrived, Nihlus was already inside, looking over the information on a Eden Prime; A vast and beautiful planet that is similar to Earth. It serves as a colony for Humanity.

Nihlus turned and saw me come in. "Commander Shepard. I was hoping you'd get here first." He greeted, then added with folded arms, "It will give us a chance to talk."

I raised a brow at the Turian Spectre, "What about?"

He started pacing, "I'm interested in this world we're going to - Eden Prime. I've heard it's quite beautiful."

I nodded, "They say it's a paradise."

He stopped pacing and nodded, "Yes... A paradise. Serene. Tranquil. Safe. Eden Prime has become something of a symbol for your people, hasn't it? Proof that Humanity can not only establish colonies across the galaxy, but also protect them." Then he turned and asked me, "But how safe is it, really?"

I raised a brow, "Do you know something?"

Nihlus turned back to me, "Your people are still newcomers, Shepard. The galaxy can be a very dangerous place." He folded his arms, looked ahead and asked, "Is the Alliance truly ready for this?"

I followed his gaze, turned and saw Captain Anderson just entering the room. Captain Anderson is not like me. Appearance or personality.

He was African-American, while I was Caucasian with dark hair and blue eyes. He thinks with a calm and peaceful way of thinking. I just want to get the job done and keep others alive.

"I think it's about time we told the Commander what's really going on." Captain Anderson suggested.

I looked at Nihlus as he explained, "This mission is far more than just a simple shakedown run."

I knew it! I looked at Captain Anderson, "I figured there was something you weren't telling us."

Captain Anderson stepped up, "We're making a covert pick-up on Eden Prime. That's why we needed the stealth systems operational."

"There must be a reason you didn't tell me about this, sir." I pointed out.

"This comes down from the top, Commander. Information strictly on a need-to-know basis." Captain explained. Figures. "A research team on Eden Prime unearthed some kind of beacon during an excavation." He answered, as he joined Nihlus, "It was Prothean."

"I thought the Protheans vanished 50,000 years ago." I gasped.

Protheans were an ancient alien empire that colonized numerous systems. Very intelligent. Very resourceful. However something happened 50,000 years ago, and they vanished. Leaving only their technology.

"Their legacy still remains." Nihlus spoke up, "The Mass Relays. the Citadel, our ship drives - It's all based on Prothean technology."

"This is big, Shepard." Captain Anderson answered, then explained, "The last time Humanity made a discovery like this, it jumped our technology forward two hundred years. But Eden Prime doesn't have the facilities to handle something like this. We need to bring the beacon back to the Citidel for proper study."

Nihlus spoke up, "Obviously, this goes beyond mere human interests, Commander. This discovery could effect every species in Citidel Space."

I noticed a change in his tone. Nihlus sounded worried. I looked at the Turian Spectre, "It never hurts to have a few extra hands on board."

He shook his head, "The beacon's not the only reason I'm here, Shepard."

Captain Anderson spoke up, "Nihlus wants to see you in action, Commander. He's here to evaluate you."

Guess that explains why he's on board. Nihlus is one of the most respected Spectres in the Citidel. When something, or someone has caught his interest, means they have potential in higher ranks.

I shrugged, "Guess that explains why I bump into him every time I turn around."

"The Alliance has been pushing for this for a long time. Humanity wants a larger role in shaping interstellar policy. We want more say with the Citidel Council." Captain Anderson answered, then explained, "The Spectres represent the Council's power and authority. If they accept a Human into their rank, it shows how far The Alliance has come."

Nihlus looked at me and spoke up, "Not many could have survived what you went through on Akuze. You showed a remarkable will to live - A particularly useful talent. That's why I put your name forward as a candidate for the Spectres."

I kept my cool and looked at Captain Anderson, "I assume this is good for The Alliance."

Captain nodded, "Earth needs this, Shepard. We're counting on you."

"I need to see your skills for myself, Commander." Nihlus told me, "Eden Prime will be the first of several missions together."

"You'll be in charge of the ground team. Secure the beacon and get it onto the ship ASAP. Nihlus will accompany you to observe the mission." Captain told me.

I nodded, "Just give the word, Captain."

Captain nodded and noted, "We should be close to Eden-"

Then Joker cut him off through the comms, "Captain! We've got a problem."

"What's wrong, Joker?" Captain asked.

"Transmission from Eden Prime, sir. You better see this!" Joker reported.

"Bring it up on-screen." Captain instructed.

The Captain, Nihlus and I turned our attention to the holographic screen. It showed a video of a hot and brutal battle. Not sure what the humans were fighting. The viewer just had its attention to its comrades.

A woman in white and red armor ran toward the viewer and pushed it down, "Get down!" Then resumed firing at the enemy.

The viewer looked around, but the fight made it difficult to make anything out.

A male officer dragged the viewer back and reported, "We're under attack! Taking heavy casualties. I repeat: Heavy casualties! We can't..." An explosion threw him back a bit. The officer recovered and continued, "Need evac! They came out of nowhere! We need-"

Then he was shot down. There was a loud noise and the Humans stopped fighting and stared in awe and fear. The viewer followed their gaze and saw a large, cuttlefish-like machine making a landing. The viewer quickly looked away and tried to get out of the fight. But the fighting got worse and the video cut to static.

"Everything cuts out after that. No comm traffic at all. Just goes dead. There's nothing." Joker reported.

"Reverse and hold at 38.5." Captain instructed. The video reversed and paused at the machine. "Status report."

"Seventeen minutes out, Captain. No other Alliance ships in the area." Joker reported.

"Take us in, Joker. Fast and quiet." Captain instructed, "This mission just got a lot more complicated."

"A small strike team can move quickly without drawing attention. It's our best chance to secure the beacon." Nihlus suggested.

My eyes never left the image. Something about the machine didn't feel right. Like I've seen it before. Like a dream or a vivid memory.

"Grab your gear and meet us in the Cargo Hold." Captain told Nihlus. Nihlus left the room and Captain turned to me, "Tell Alenko and Jenkins to suit up, Commander. You're going in."

I looked at Captain Anderson and looked back at the image.

* * *

**_*Later, in the Cargo Hold, Eden Prime...*_**

Corporal Jenkins, Kaidan Alenko and I arrived at the Cargo Hold. Captain and Nihlus were already there, ready to get us the objective and move out.

Sidotiria was there too. I walked over to her, "What are you doing here, Sid?"

"I'm here to see my father off. Call it a gut instinct, but I feel like I needed to come." She answered.

Nihlus looked at the Turian Medic Assistant, "Stay inside, Sidotiria. I'll see you when I return."

Sid nodded, "Yes, Father." And she stayed close to the lockers.

Captain looked at Kaidan, Jenkins and I, "Your team is the muscle in this mission, Commander. Go in heavy and head straight for the dig site."

"What about survivors, Captain?" Kaidan asked.

"Helping survivors is a secondary objective." Captain answered, as the doors opened, "The beacon's your top priority."

"Approaching drop-point one." Joker reported.

Jenkins looked at Nihlus, "Nihlus? You're coming with us?"

"I move faster on my own." Nihlus answered. With that, he exit the Cargo Hold. Sid had a very concerned look on her face, then returned to her station. Can't say I blame her.

"Nihlus will scout out ahead. He'll feed you status reports throughout the mission; otherwise, I want radio silence." Captain told us.

I nodded, "We've got his back, Captain."

Captain nodded, "The mission's yours now, Shepard. Good luck."

The Normandy flew over a forest and found a clearing.

"We are approaching drop-point two." Joker reported.

With that, the mission to recover the Prothean beacon was underway.


	2. Eden Prime

Eden Prime: Ashley Williams, the Enemy and the Beacon

**Commander Shepard's POV.**

Kaidan, Jenkins and I arrived on Eden Prime, as the Normandy flew off elsewhere. Probably a docking station.

Maybe I should back up a bit. My squad and I were given a mission to pick up Protean beacon, that was found on an Human colony planet, called Eden Prime. The Council sent a Spectre, a Turian named Nihlus, to evaluate me, cause I was chosen as a candidate to join the Spectre ranks.

"Ship perimeter secure, Commander." Kaidan reported me, as he looked around the clearing.

I started making my way to the dig site, where there was sounds of battle. Kaidan and Jenkins followed after me.

I was just approaching a lake, when I heard Nihlus' voice over the comms, "This place got hit hard, Commander. Hostiles everywhere. Keep your guard up."

I nodded and kept following the sounds of battle. We came across a small group of creatures wondering a nearby pond.

"What the hell are those?" Alenko exclaimed in surprise.

"Gas Bags." Jenkins answered, "Don't worry - they're harmless."

The sounds got louder as we reached a rocky terrain. I signaled Jenkins and Alenko to take cover and wait. Once the sounds got quiet, I signaled to carefully approach. Jenkins and Alenko did so.

They stayed behind the terrain and kept their weapons on them. Suddenly, three drones appeared and started shooting. Jenkins tried to jump ahead, but got hit by a barrage of laser-fire.

Quickly, Alenko and I shot down the machines with ease. Once the terrain was clear, Alenko ran over to Jenkins. He was already dead.

Alenko closed Jenkins' eyes and stood up, "Ripped right through his shields. Never had a chance."

"We'll see that he receives a proper service once the mission is complete." I assured him, then added, "But I need you to stay focused."

Alenko nodded, "Aye, aye, ma'am."

With that, he and I followed down the path, taking out any drone that would attack us.

Nihlus spoke up from the comms again, "I've got some burned out buildings here, Shepard. A lot of bodies. I'm going to check it out. I'll try and catch up with you at the dig site."

My heart started to ache. Maybe we were too late to save any survivors. Maybe the beacon was already taken by the enemy that attacked this planet.

No. I have to keep a level-head. There has to be survivors. The beacon is still here.

Alenko and I traveled down the path, to find the woman from Joker's video feed. She was hiding behind a rock, from two synthetic robots. Kaidan and I drew our weapons and took out the robots.

Once the area was cleared, the woman calmed down, withdrew her weapon and looked at me, "Thanks for the help, Commander. I didn't think I was going to make it."

I walked up to the woman and withdrew my weapon. She introduced herself, "Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the 212." Then asked, "You the one in charge, sir?"

"Are you wounded, Williams?" I asked.

Williams shook her head, "A few scrapes and burns. Nothing serious. The others weren't so lucky." She sighed and explained, "Oh man... We were patrolling the perimeter when the attack hit. We tried to get off a distress call, but they cut off our communications. I've been fighting for my life ever since."

"Where's the rest of your squad?" I asked.

"We tried to double back to the beacon." Williams answered, "But we walked into an ambush." She shook her head, "I don't think any of the others... I think I'm the only one left."

"This isn't your fault, Williams." I assured her, "You couldn't have done anything to save them."

Williams nodded, "Yes, sir. We held our position as long as we could. Until the Geth overwhelmed us."

The Geth are a race of synthetic robots, that were created by another race centuries ago. with a bad attitude and a sense of rebellion.

"The Geth haven't been seen outside the Veil in nearly 200 years." Alenko pointed out, then asked, "Why are they here now?"

Williams shrugged her shoulders, "They must have come for the beacon." Then she explained, "The dig site is close." She pointed west, "Just over that rise. It might still be there."

I looked at her, "We could use your help, Williams."

Williams nodded, "Aye, aye, ma'am. It's time for payback."

"Have you seen a Turian Spectre around here?" I asked, referring to Nihlus.

Williams shook her head, "There aren't any Turians on Eden Prime." None that I've ever met." Then shrugged with a joke, "Not sure I'd be able to tell if one was a Spectre anyway."

"If you saw this guy, you'd know." Alenko answered, "Carries enough firepower to wipe out a whole platoon. Luckily, he's on our side."

Williams shook her head again, "Sorry. Like I said, no Turians."

I nodded and instructed, "Move out."

With that, Alenko and I followed Williams' directions and arrived to the dig site. Guarding it were four Geth Troopers. Williams, Alenko and I took them out with ease. We entered the site and there was no sight of the beacon.

Williams gasped, "This is the dig site. The beacon was right here. It must have been moved."

"By who? Our side? Or the Geth?" Alenko asked.

Williams shook her head, "Hard to say." Then she suggested, "Maybe we'll know more after we check out the research camp."

"You think anyone got out of here alive?" I asked, looking around.

"If they were lucky." She noted, "Maybe hiding up in the camp. It's just on the top of this ridge. Up the ramps."

I nodded and made my way to the ramps. I was just at the foot of the ramps, as Nihlus contacted me again.

"Change of plans, Shepard. There's a small Spaceport up ahead." He reported, "I want to check it out. I'll wait for you there."

I silently shook my head. Even a Turian can't help but be curious.

Alenko, Williams and I made our way up the ramps, to the research camp. There was black smoke rising from the top. Once we reached the camp, it looked like it was hit by a huge bomb.

"Looks like they hit the camp hard." Williams grimaced.

There were three people pierced through the abdomen and hanging from teeth-like spikes. But, they don't look like people anymore. They looked like ghost-zombie-cyborg hybrids.

"It's a good place for an ambush. Keep your guard up." Alenko advised.

The middle tooth lowered and the person started moving.

"Oh, god! They're still alive!" Alenko gasped, as he hid behind cover.

The person got off the tooth, stood on his own two feet and started looking around.

"What did the Geth do to them?" Williams asked.

I didn't waste time to find out. Whatever they were, they weren't human anymore. I grabbed my assault rifle and shot the creature down. The other two lowered and the creatures attacked. Williams and Alenko shot them down as well.

Once the area was clear, I noticed one of the camp trailers had its shields up. That must mean there were survivors. Wlliams noticed and tried to open the door.

She sighed, "It's closed. Security lock's engaged." Then she thought out loud, "It must take a few hours for the spikes to turn people into Husks."

That's what those creatures were called? Sounds fitting.

I walked over to the door and bypassed the lock. It was an easy decryption and override. The door opened and Kaidan, Ashley and I entered the camp trailer.

Inside were two survivors. Both were scientists. One male and the other female.

The female scientist saw us and sighed in relief, "Humans. Thank the Maker."

"Hurry! Close the door! Before they come back!" The male scientist told me in a hurried tone.

"Don't worry. We'll protect you." I assured them.

The female scientist nodded, "Thank you. I think we'll be okay now." She looked around, "Looks like everyone's gone."

Williams recognized the scientist, "You're Dr. Warren, the one in charge of the excavation." Then she asked, "Do you know what happened to the beacon?"

Dr. Warren nodded, "It was moved to the Spaceport this morning. Manuel and I stayed behind to help pack up the camp." She explained, "When the attack came, the marines held them off long enough for us to hide. They gave up their lives to save us."

"No one is saved!" The male scientist, Dr. Manuel, spoke up, "The Age of Humanity is ended. Soon, only ruins and corpses will remain."

"Did you notice a Turian in the area?" I asked.

"I saw him. The prophet." Dr. Manuel answered, "Leader of the enemy. He was here, before the attack!"

I raised a brow at him. Nihlus? Leader of the Geth? Prophet? That's not right...

"That's impossible." Alenko spoke up, "Nihlus was with us on the Normandy, before the attack. He couldn't have been here."

"I'm sorry. Manuel's still a bit... Unsettled." Dr. Warren apologized, "We haven't seen your Turian. We've been hiding in here since the attack."

"What's wrong with your assistant?" I asked, looking at Dr. Manuel.

"Manuel has a brilliant mind, he's always been a bit... Unstable." Dr. Warren answered, "Genius and madness are two sides of the same coin."

"Is it madness to see the future? To see the destruction rushing toward us? To understand there is no escape? No hope?" Dr. Manuel asked, then shook his head, "No. I am not mad. I'm the only sane one left!"

"I gave him an extra dose of his med after the attack." Dr. Warren explained.

I nodded then looked over to Williams, "Williams, take us to the Spaceport."

Dr. Manuel shook his head, "You can't stop it. Nobody can stop it. Night is falling. The darkness of eternity."

Dr. Warren turned to him, "Hush, Manuel. Go lie down. You'll feel better once the medication kicks in."

With that, Williams, Alenko and I left the camp and made our way to the Spaceport.

* * *

**_*Meanwhile, at the Spaceport...*_**

**Nihlus' POV.**

I arrived to the Spaceport with little difficulty. When I got close enough, there was no sign of the beacon, but a coffin of sorts.

Cautious, I walked up to the coffin and examined it. It was blue, like was made of ice. I placed my hand on to it. It was ice. What do the Geth want with a large white-blue ice crystal?

I wiped some of the melted ice, covering the crystal in a white coat, and saw something inside it. I could only see what looked like a calm sleeping girl. Looks about in her early 20s.

Human? Possibly Asari? I wasn't sure if she was still alive in there. Or how long.

The girl in the ice crystal opened her eyes and looked at me. I took a step back, but regained my composure. The person looked straight. I felt something tense behind me. I pointed my weapon at whatever was behind me.

I was shocked to who it was, "Saren?"

Saren turned and looked at me, "Nihlus."

Saren was a Turian, like myself, and a Spectre. My mentor. But, he looked a bit different from last time I saw him. He was more synthetic. I thought he disappeared a while ago.

I lowered my weapon, as he walked toward me, "This isn't your mission, Saren. What are you doing here?" I asked.

Saren placed his hand over my shoulder, "The Council thought you could use some help on this one."

I nodded in understanding, "I wasn't expecting to find the Geth here. The situation's bad."

Saren walked behind me, "Don't worry. I've got it under control."

* * *

**_*Back to the Research Camp...*_**

**Commander Shepard's POV.**

Alenko and I were following Williams to the Spaceport. As we were climbing the rise, we heard a loud gunshot.

My blood ran cold for a second. Something happened and it's not good.

We arrived to the Spaceport and saw the cuttlefish-like machine. It looked like it was moving, taking off.

"What is that? Off in the distance!" Alenko asked.

Williams saw and gasped, "It's a ship. Look at the size of it!"

With loud engine sounds, the ship started leaving the port. Williams, Alenko and I took down some of the fodder, that was left behind.

Once it was cleared, Williams, Alenko and I made our way to the Spaceport.

A shed opened and three colonists walked out with their hands up. Two men and one woman.

"Everybody stay calm out there." Then man in the middle told us, as they exit the shed, "We're coming out. We're not armed."

The woman looked around, "Is it safe? Are they gone?"

I nodded and assured, "You're okay now. Nobody's gonna hurt you."

"Those things were crawling all around the shed." The middle explained, "They would have found us for sure. We owe you our lives."

The woman sighed, "I - I still can't believe it. When we saw that ship, I thought it was all over."

"It showed up right before the attack." The middle one explained, "Knew it was trouble the second I saw it. So we made a break for the sheds."

"Tell me everything you remember about the attack." I told him.

The middle one nodded, "The three of us were working the crops, when that ship showed up. We saw it and ran." He sighed and shook his head, "I don't know what happened to the rest of the crew."

"They were by the garage. Over near the spaceport." The second male answered, "Right where that ship came down. No way they survived."

"You don't know that! We survived!" The female argued, "If they made it to the garage, they could've had a fighting chance!"

"What else can you tell me about the ship you saw?" I asked.

"I was too busy running to get a clear look at it." The middle male answered, "I think it landed over near the spaceport."

"Tell them about the noise, Cole." The female suggested, "That awful noise..."

The middle one, Cole, nodded and looked at me, "It was emitting some kind of signal as it descended. Sounded like a shriek of the damned. Only it was coming from inside your own head."

"It was probably trying to block communications." I pointed out.

"Whatever it was, felt like it was tearing right through my skull." Cole added, "Almost made it impossible to think."

I nodded, then farewelled, "I have to go."

"Hey, Cole. We're just a bunch of farmers." The other male spoke up, "These guys are soldiers. Maybe we should give them the stuff."

Cole glared at him, "Geez, Blake. You gotta learn when to shut up!"

"You have something to tell me, Cole?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Some guys at the spaceport were running a small smuggling ring. Nothing major." Cole answered, "In exchange for a cut of the profit, we let them store packages in our sheds."

"You're breaking the law, Cole." I told him.

Cole shook his head, "We're not hurting anybody! Hell, most of the time, I don't even know what's in the packages! I just thought there might be something we could use."

He calmed down and explained, "I found a pistol. Figured it would come in handy if those things come back." Then gave the pistol to me, "But you'll probably get more use out of it than we will."

I shook my head, "We're risking our lives to save this colony. You sure there's nothing else in here that could help us out?"

Cole thought for a second, "Yeah, there's one more thing. I was going to sell it after this was over." He gave me another piece of equipment, "But you probably deserve it more than I do."

Then Williams asked, "Who's your contact at the spaceport, Cole? What's his name?"

Cole shook his head, "He's not a bad guy. I don't want to get him in trouble. Besides, I'm not a snitch."

"He might have something to do with whole attack, Cole." I told him, "We need his name. It's important."

Cole nodded and sighed, "Yeah. Okay, you're right. His name is Powell. Works at the docks at the spaceport. If he's still alive."

I nodded and farewelled, "I have to go."

Cole nodded, "Good luck."

Alenko, Williams and I made our way to the spaceport. Upon the entrance was a body, laying dead on the ground. A large puddle of blue blood underneath him.

Alenko looked at the body and gasped, "Commander. It's Nihlus."

I looked at the body. Alenko was right. It was Nihlus. Clean shot to the back. No sign of a struggle.

Sid is not gonna be happy about this. She's already lost enough of her family. Neither is Captain Anderson going to like this.

Williams alarmed, "Something's moving. Over behind those crates!"

We quickly drew our weapons on whatever moved. The subject stood up and revealed to be a human. A male dockworker, by what I could tell.

"Wait! Don't- Don't shoot! I'm one of you! I'm human." The dockworker shouted.

"Sneaking up on us like that nearly got you killed." I told him.

He calmed down, "I... I'm sorry. I was hiding. From those creatures."

Ashley, Kaidan and I withdrew our weapons. The dockworker explained himself, "My name is Powell. I saw what happened to that Turian. The other one shot him."

I raised a brow. Other one? Another Turian killed Nihlus?

"I need to know how Nihlus died." I told Powell.

He nodded, "The other one got here first. He was waiting when your friend showed up and examined an ice crystal. He called him Saren. I think they knew each other."

"An ice crystal?" Alenko repeated.

Powell nodded again, "Yeah. Saren arrived with it. It was large enough to hold a person inside. Think there was." Then he returned to how Nihlus was killed, "Your friend seemed relaxed. He let his guard down... And Saren killed him. Shot him right in the back. I'm just lucky he didn't see me behind the crates."

I looked around, "We were told a Prothean beacon was brought to the spaceport. What happened to it?"

Powell pointed to his right, "It's over on the other platform. Probably where that guy, Saren, was headed. He took the ice crystal, hopped on the cargo train right after he killed your friend."

He sighed and leaned on the crate in front of him, "I knew that beacon was trouble. Everything's gone to hell since we found it. First that damn mother ship showed up. Then the attack." He shook his head, "They killed everyone. Everyone! If I hadn't been behind the crates, I'd be dead too."

I quickly recognized his name and pointed, "You're Cole's contact here on the docks. For the smuggling ring."

Powell started at me with wide eyes, "What? No! I mean..." He looked around and sighed, "What does it matter now? So I'm a smuggler? Who cares?" He shook his head, "My supervisor's dead. The entire crew's dead. It doesn't matter now, right?"

"Anything hidden nearby that we could use against the Geth?" I asked.

Powell nodded, "A shipment of grenades came through last week. Nobody notices if a few small pieces go missing from the military orders."

Williams shook her head in disgust, "You greedy some of a bitch! We're out here trying to protect your sorry ass, and all you can think about is how you can rip us off?!"

Powell quickly raised his hands in defense, "I never thought you'd actually need those grenades! Who'd want to attack Eden Prime? We're just a bunch of farmers! How was I supposed to know?"

"Just give me the grenades." I sighed.

He handed the grenades over, "They're yours. Take them. My smuggling days are over. I swear."

"A lot of marines died here, Powell." I pointed out, "Those grenades could have come in handy. If I were you, I'd think of some way to make it up to them."

Powell sulked, then nodded, "Yeah, okay. There was something else I was saving. Could be worth a fortune. Experimental technology. Top of the line."

He gave the upgrade to me, "Take it. I don't need it. I don't want anyone to get hurt. Really. I'm sorry."

I raised a brow at Powell's words, "How come you're the only one who survived? Why didn't anyone else try to hide behind the crates?"

Powell shook his head, "They never had a chance. I... I was already behind the crates when the attack started."

"Wait a minute. You were hiding behind the crates before the attack?" Alenko repeated.

"I..." Powell started, but he recollected his thoughts, "Sometimes I need a nap to get through my shift. I sneak off behind the crates to grab forty winks where the supervisor can't find me."

"You survived because you're lazy?" Williams simplified.

Powell nodded in shame.

"If you hadn't snuck off for that nap you'd probably be dead just like all the others." I assured him. Sometimes being lazy can save a life.

Powell looked at me and nodded, "Yeah. Yeah, I guess. I don't really want to think about it."

"We need to find that beacon before it's too late." I announced.

"Take the cargo train. That's where the other Turian went." Powell told me, then he started walking away, "I... I can't stay here. I need to get away from all this."

With that, he was gone. Alenko, Williams and I made our way to the cargo train, like Powell suggested. Of course there were Geth Troopers and Destoryers trying to stop from proceeding. But we were able to take them out and make it to the cargo train and the next platform.

Once we arrived, Geth Troopers were waiting for us. Alenko, Williams and I drew our weapons and started the battle. Around the area, I noticed there were bomb-like devices.

"Demolition charges!" Alenko alerted, "The Geth must've planted them."

"Hurry - we need to find them all and shut them down." Williams instructed.

While Alenko and Williams took out the Geth forces, I took care of disarming the charges.

Once the charges were disarmed and the Geth forces were taken care of, all that was left was to secure the beacon. The beacon was glowing with a strange green aura and shooting a beam in the sky in the same color.

I activated my comms and radioed Joker, "Normandy, the beacon is secure. Request immediate evac."

Alenko and Williams inspected the beacon in awe. Joker and Captain Anderson radioed back and reported it would take some time.

I nodded in understanding, "Roger, Normandy. Standing by."

I turned and Williams walked toward me. I noticed Alenko walking closer to the beacon. The beacon reacted to his presence and started pulling him toward it. He tried to fight back, but the beacon was too strong.

I ran toward Alenko and threw him away from the beacon. Unfortunately, I got caught in the beacon's pull and it started dragging me toward it. I tried to fight back, but it was too strong.

Once close enough, the beacon's force lifted me into the air and burned images into my head. Death. Destruction. Machines and a human girl with blue skin.

The images and the shock was too much for my mind to take. After the last image, darkness clouded my psyche and my body fell limp.


	3. Recovery

Recovery

**Commander Shepard's POV.**

I regained consciousness and found myself inside the medical bay of the Normandy. My head was still throbbing from what happened with the beacon.

I heard Alenko's voice, as I sat up, "Doctor? Doctor Chakwas? Sid? I think she's waking up."

I rubbed my forehead, to try and calm the throbbing, but I heard footsteps from beside me. I looked and saw it was Dr. Chakwas, walking to the front of me. Leaning against the wall was Sidotiria.

Sid smiled at me with relief, "You had us really worried, Commander. How are you doing?"

I thought for a second, and decided to be honest, "Minor throbbing. Nothing serious." Then I asked, "How long was I out?"

Dr. Chakwas shrugged, "About fifteen hours. Something happened down there with the beacon, I think."

Alenko spoke up from behind me, "It's my fault. I must have triggered some kind of security field when I approached it. You had to push me out of the way."

I looked at him and assured, "You had no way to know what would happen."

Alenko smiled at me.

Dr. Chakwas spoke up, "Actually, we don't even know if that's what set it off. Unfortunately, we'll never get the chance to find out."

I raised a brow. What did she mean by that?

"The beacon exploded. System overload, maybe. The blast knocked you cold. Williams and I had to carry you back here to the ship." Alenko explained, as he walked to in front of me.

I looked at her as smiled, "I appreciate it."

Kaidan smiled at me again.

"Shepard, I have to ask." Sid spoke to me, "My father... He didn't return to the ship. Did he...?"

I knew what her question was. I wanted to keep quiet about it, but she has to know.

I looked at her with sad eyes, "Sid... I'm very sorry..."

Without a word, Sid left the room. I watched her with a concerned look. Can't imagine how hurt she's feeling right now.

Dr. Chakwas decided to change the subject, "Physically, you're fine. But I detected some unusual brain activity, abnormal beta waves. I also noticed an increase in your rapid eye movement, signs typically associated with intense dreaming."

I thought for a second, to think about how to explain the visions. Every time I close my eyes, I see the images.

"I saw- I'm not sure what I saw. Death. Destruction. Nothing's really clear." I answered as honestly as I could.

"Hmmm. I'd better add this to my report." Dr. Chakwas summarized in thought, "It may-" Then the door opened to reveal someone was entering the room, "Oh, Captain Anderson."

I looked to my right and saw Captain Anderson entering the room.

"How's our XO holding up, Doctor?" He asked Dr. Chakwas.

"All the readings look normal. I'd say the commander's going to be fine." She answered with a small smile.

Captain nodded, "Glad to hear it." Then he looked at me, "Shepard, I need to speak to you - in private."

Alenko saluted, "Aye, aye, Captain. I'll be in the Mess if you need me."

With that, he left the room and Dr. Chakwas walked to the other end, so she couldn't hear us.

"Sounds like that beacon hit you pretty hard, Commander. You sure you okay?" Captain Anderson asked me.

"Intel dropped the ball, sir." I answered with anger rising in my voice, "We had no idea what we were walking into down there. That's why thing went to hell!"

"The Geth haven't been outside the Veil in two centuries, Commander." Captain Anderson explained calmly, "Nobody could have predicted this."

"Did we leave Gunnery Chief Williams back on Eden Prime?" I asked.

Anderson shook his head, "I figured we could use a soldier like her. She's been reassigned to the Normandy."

I nodded in agreement, "Williams is a good soldier. She deserves it."

He nodded, "Lieutenant Alenko agrees with you. That's why I added her to our crew."

I shook my head, "I don't like soldiers dying under my command."

"Jenkins wasn't your fault. You did a good job, Shepard." He assured.

Then Sid's reaction to learning her father's dead came to me, "Sid... Nihlus was the only family she had left, and he was killed in action."

Captain Anderson nodded in understanding, "I know. We'll give Nihlus a service, once we catch Saren."

I nodded in agreement, then recalled, "You said you needed to see me in private, Captain?"

He nodded again, "I won't lie to you, Shepard. Things look bad. Nihlus is dead. The beacon was destroyed and the Geth are invading. The Council's going to want answers."

"I didn't do anything wrong, Captain." I quickly defended, "Hopefully, the Council can see that."

"I'll stand behind you and your report, Shepard." Captain told me, "You're a damned hero in my books."

Then he shook his head, "That's not why I'm here. It's Saren, the other Turian." He turned to face a wall, "Saren's a Spectre, one of the best. A living legend. But if he's working with the Geth, it means he's gone rogue."

He turned back to me, "A rogue Spectre's trouble. Saren's dangerous. And he hates humans."

"Why?" I asked.

"He thinks we're growing too fast, taking over the galaxy." He answered, "A lot of aliens think that way. Most of them don't do anything about it."

Then he added, "But Saren has allied himself with the Geth. I don't know how. I don't know why. I only know it had something to do with that beacon." Then Anderson mentioned, "You were there just before the beacon self-destructed. Did you see anything? Any clue that might help us what Saren is after?"

I leaned back against the medical bed and folded my arms, "Just before I lost consciousness, I had some kind of vision."

"A vision? A vision of what?" He asked me.

I shrugged and thought back about what I saw, "I saw synthetics. Geth, maybe. Slaughtering people. Butchering them." I looked at him, "And a girl."

Captain raised a brow, "A girl?"

I nodded, "I think it was a girl. I couldn't see much of her. Not even her face. But, I can tell by her figure. Her skin was blue, but she wasn't Asari. She was human. Got to be about less than 20 years old. She was telling me to run." I explained.

He looked away in thought, then looked back at me, "We need to report this to the Council, Shepard."

"What are we going to tell them? I had a bad dream?" I asked.

He shrugged, "We don't what information was stored in that beacon. Lost Prothean technology. Blueprints for some ancient weapon of mass destruction? Whatever it was, Saren took it. But I know Saren. I know his reputation, his politics. He believes Humans are a blight on the galaxy. This attack was an act of war."

He walked over to the next bed, "He has the secrets from the beacon. He has an army of Geth at his command. And he won't stop until he's wiped Humanity from the face of the galaxy!"

"I'll find some way to take him down." I told Captain Anderson.

Captain shook his head, "It's not that easy. He's a Spectre. He can go anywhere, do almost anything. That's why we need the Council on our side."

"We prove Saren's gone rogue and and the Council will revoke his Spectre status." I concluded.

Captain Anderson nodded, "I'll contact the Ambassador and see if he can get us an audience with the Council. He'll want to see us as soon as we reach the Citadel. We should be getting close. Head up to the Bridge and tell Joker to bring us in to dock."

I nodded and he left the room. I spent a few seconds to recollect my thoughts and left the room as well.

Kaidan Alenko saw me and waved, "Hey, Commander." I walked over to him and he said, "I'm glad to see you're okay, Commander. Losing Jenkins was hard on the crew. And I'm glad we didn't lose you, too."

I nodded, "Things were pretty rough down there."

He nodded in agreement, "Yeah, you never get used to seeing dead civilians." He shook his head, "Doesn't seem right, somehow. But at least you stopped Saren from wiping out the whole colony."

I gave him a smile, "I couldn't have done it without you."

Kaidan nodded, "We're marines. We stick together. I'm just sorry we lost Jenkins."

I nodded with a sigh, "Yeah... I wish I could've done something to save him."

"I was there. You did everything right. It was just bad luck." He assured me, "It's been a hell of a shakedown cruise. Our first mission ends with one Spectre killing another." He sighed, "The Citadel Council's not gonna be happy about that. Probably use it to lever more concessions out of the Alliance."

"You've got a good grasp on the situation." I noticed, "You a career man?"

Kaidan nodded, "Yeah. A lot of Biotics are. We're not restricted, but we sure don't go undocutmented. Might as well get a paycheck for it." Then he shrugged, "Besides, my father served. Made him proud when I enlisted... Eventually..." Then asked me, "But is that why you're here? Because of your family?"

I nodded, "I was a regular Navy brat. I got a little more noteworthy than the folks expected."

Kaidan raised a brow at me, then nodded, "Ah, that's right. Akuze. I imagine that brought any post in the fleet." Then he asked, "Word is we're heading for the Citadel, ma'am. Can you to tell me why?"

"The Captain hopes the Ambassador can get an audience with the Council." I answered, "Tell them what Saren's been up to."

Kaidan nodded, "Makes sense. They'd probably like to know he's not working for them anymore. Whatever happens, we'll be ready, Commander."

I nodded, then saw Sid leaning against the wall, near Captain Anderson's quarters. Her arms were folded and her head was down. I figured that she was still mourning. I walked up to her.

She saw me, stood up straight and greeted, "Hey Commander. Good to see you're looking well." She pointed to her head, "Whatever that beacon did, it did a number on your head. Inside and out."

"I'm glad I have two of the best medical experts in the team." I answered, then asked out of concern, "How are you holding up? Losing Nihlus can't be easy for you."

Sid sighed and shook her head, "No. It's not. He was a Spectre before I was even born. But he always tried to make time for his family. Even if it was a few days for a month."

She started pacing, "Other people can see the resemblance between me and my father. Thought I can be like him too. 'Hey Sid. You should join the Spectres, like your father'. They'd say."

"It would've been an honor." I spoke up.

"That's why I refused and joined the medical academy. Became Dr. Chakwas' apprentice." She answered, stopping her pacing, "It would've been, but that was Serus' dream. I just wanted to make people smile and feel better."

"Serus?" I repeated.

"My older brother. He was the one who wanted to join the Spectres." Sid answered, "He always looked up to our father and Saren. You could say he was named after him. But, I never trusted Saren. You don't have to be an Empath to know why."

A what? Never heard of an 'Empath'. Is it a type of Biotic? I raised a brow, "An Empath?"

Sid looked at me with wide eyes, "Never heard of an Empath, Commander? It was the first thing I studied in medical academy."

She cleared her throat and explained, "Biotics are able to manipulate dark energy and generate Mass Effect fields, right?" I nodded, "Well, Empaths can tell how and why other people are feeling by sensing auras. Whilst Biotics were created by exposure to Element Zero before birth, Empaths are just born with the gift."

That makes sense. But that doesn't explain how I've never heard of them. "How come I've never heard of them?" I asked.

"Empaths are a rarity to come by. They've hidden their gifts for so long, people don't know they exist." She shrugged, "Give it over a hundred years, and the data's been dismissed as rumors, myths and nonsense. Like the Reapers and plant people."

I nodded in understanding, then asked, "Have you met one?"

Sid shook her head, "I'm afraid not. But I would like to. I'm a people person, Commander." She finished with a small giggle, "Even if I'm not much to look at."

I lightly chuckled at her remark. It's nice to see that Sid still has her sense of humor.

She smiled at me, "Hey, I made you laugh. First time in four weeks." Then nodded, "Hope we get to see more after our business with the Council is over."

I nodded in agreement, then heard Williams' voice call, "Hey, Commander."

I turned and saw her nearby the sleeping pod. I walked over to her and she said, "I'm glad you're okay, Commander. The crew could use some good news after what happened to Jenkins."

I nodded, "Jenkins was a valuable part of this crew."

She shook her head, "Part of me feels guilty over what happened. If Jenkins was still alive, I might not be here."

"You're a good soldier, Williams. You belong on the Normandy." I assured with a small smile.

Williams nodded, "Thanks, Commander. I appreciate it."

"Things were pretty rough down there. Are you okay?" I asked.

"I've seen friends die before." She answered, "Comes with being a marine. But to see my whole unit wiped out..." She sighed and shook her head, "And you never get used to seeing dead civilians. But things would have been a lot worse, if you hadn't shown up."

"We couldn't have done it without you, Williams." I assured with a small smile.

She smiled back, "Thanks, Commander." Then her smile faded, "I have to admit, I was a little worried about being assigned to the Normandy. It's nice when someone makes you feel welcome."

"I think you're going to fit in here just fine, Williams." I told her.

She nodded again, "Thanks, Commander."

With that, I made my way up to the Bridge. Once I arrived, Joker saw me coming and smiled, "Good timing, Commander. I was just about to bring us in to the Citadel. See that taxpayer money at work."


	4. The Citadel

The Citadel and the Council

**Commander Shepard's POV.**

The Normandy flew toward the closest Mass Relay and used it to travel across the systems toward the Citadel.

The Citadel is a colossal deep-space station that is the capital for the Council. Supposed to be created by the Protheans, like the beacon and the Mass Relays. It's shaped like a star, so it's quite hard to miss. Guarding the Citadel was a large fleet of army vessels being lead by a large flagship; The Ascension.

Alenko and Williams joined Joker and I on the Bridge. Since they were part of the ground team I lead on Eden Prime.

Williams saw the Ascension and gasped, "Look at the size of that ship."

"The Ascension. Flagship of the Citadel Fleet." Alenko identified.

"Well, size isn't everything." Joker commented.

Williams looked over to him, "Why so touchy, Joker?"

Joker shrugged and defended, "I'm just saying you need firepower, too."

She looked back at the Ascension and smiled, "Look at that monster! Its main gun could rip through the barriers of any ship in the Alliance fleet!"

"Good thing it's on out side, then." Alenko noted.

The Normandy flew passed the fleet and toward the space station. Joker activated communications to the Citadel and reported, "Citadel Control, this is SSV Normandy requesting permission to land."

"Stand by for clearance, Normandy." The Citadel Control replied, "Clearance granted. You may begin your approach. Transferring you to an Alliance operator."

Joker smiled as I joined him, "Roger, Alliance Tower. Normandy out."

The Normandy flew into the center of the Citadel. Alliance Tower contacted, "Normandy, this is Alliance Tower. Please proceed to dock 422."

Joker flew the Normandy to the dock and landed. Alenko, Williams and I grabbed our gear and suits, just in case, and followed Captain Anderson into the center of the Citadel, where Ambassador Udina.

Ambassador Udina is a man that acts on the behalf of Earth and other Human colonies for the Citadel. He's of Indian descent. Asian, not Native. (A/N: I think...) Sometimes I wonder about his motives and ask myself if he's actually right for the position.

"This is an outrage! The Coucil would step in if the Geth attacked a Turian colony." Ambassador shouted at the hologram communications of the Council.

The Council consists of three members. Each one speaks and acts on the behalf of their respected race; Turian, Asari and Salarian. But, they don't act with violence. They solve matters with words and Spectres turn those words into action.

"The Turians don't found colonies on the borders of the Terminus Systems, Ambassador." The Salarian Councilor reminded.

"Humanity was well aware of the risks when you went into the Traverse." The Asari Councilor pointed out.

"What about Saren?" Ambassador Udina asked, "You can't just ignore a rogue Spectre. I demand action!"

The Turian Councilor shook his head, "You don't get to make demands of the Council, Ambassador."

"Citadel Security is investigating your charges against Saren. We will discuss the C-Sec findings at the hearing. Not before." The Asari Councilor told Ambassador Udina.

With that, the conversation was over and the communications were switched off. Ambassador turned and saw Captain Anderson, Williams, Alenko and I.

"Captain Anderson." The Ambassador greeted, "I see you brought half your crew with you."

"Just the ground team from Eden Prime. In case you had any questions." Captain Anderson answered.

"I have the mission reports." Ambassador snapped, then asked, "I assume they're accurate?"

Captain nodded, "They are." Then he noticed, "Sounds like you convinced the Council to give us an audience."

Ambassador shook his head and folded his arms, "They were not happy about it. Saren's their top agent. They don't like him being accused for treason."

"Saren's a threat to every Human colony out there. He needs to be stopped! The Council has to listen to us!" I spoke up.

"Settle down, Commander. You've already done more than enough to jeopardize your candidacy for the Spectres." Ambassador told me, "The mission on Eden Prime was a chance to prove you could get the job done. Instead, Nihlus ended up dead and the beacon was destroyed!"

"That's Saren's fault! Not hers." Captain Anderson defended.

"Then we better hope the C-Sec investigation turns up evidence to support our accusations. Otherwise the Council might use this as an excuse to keep you out of the Spectres." Ambassador noted, looking at me. Then he looked at Captain Anderson, "Come with me, Captain. I want to go over a few things before the hearing."

Then he looked at me again, "Shepard - you and the others can meet us at us at Citadel Tower. Top Level. I'll make sure you have clearance to get in."

With that, Captain Anderson and Ambassador Udina left us.

"And that's why I hate politicians." Williams noted.

I decided now is a better time than none. I made my way down to the Presidium. Williams and Alenko followed behind me.

After talking to the Embassy Receptionist and the VI tour guide, Avina, Williams, Alenko and I made our way to the Citadel Tower. Outside of the elevator was a large, green grasshopper-like insect, looking over stats.

"Look at that bug thing over there." Williams noticed, "What's it doing?"

"Please do not disturb the Keepers." Avina told us.

Williams, Alenko and I walked and entered the elevator to Citadel Tower. Once inside, the elevator started moving.

"The Council isn't going to asked me any questions, are they?" Williams asked.

"I doubt it." Alenko answered, "We've made our reports. Now we just have to trust Ambassador Udina."

"No we don't, sir." Williams lightly spat.

Once inside Citadel Tower, up the stairs to the fountain, we saw two Turians arguing. One in blue and black combat armor and the other in a formal outfit.

"Saren's hiding something. Give me more time. Stall them." The armored Turian told the other.

The other shook his head, "Stall the Council? Don't be ridiculous! Your investigation is over, Garrus." Then he left.

Then armored Turian lowered and shook his head. Then he saw me, Ashley and Kaidan and walked up to us.

"Commander Shepard? Garrus Vakarian. I was the officer in charge of the C-Sec investigation into Saren." The Turian, Garrus, introduced himself.

"Who were you just talking to?" I asked.

"That was Executor Pallin, head of Citadel Security. my boss." He answered, looking at the Turian that just left, "He'll be presenting my findings on Saren to the council."

"Sounds like you really want to bring him down." I noticed.

Garrus shook his head and folded his arms, "I don't trust him. Something about him rubs me the wrong way. But he's a Spectre; everything he touches is classified. I can't find any hard evidence."

Alenko looked at me, "I think the Council's ready for us, Commander."

Garrus nodded, "Good luck, Shepard. Maybe they'll listen to you."

I nodded and made my way up the stairs, where Captain Anderson would be waiting for us. Williams and Alenko followed close behind me. I arrived up a few more staircases, near this entrance of the Council Hall. Captain Anderson was waiting for us.

He saw me and said, "The hearing's already started. Come on."

I followed beside Captain Anderson and entered the Hall. Ambassador Udina was already inside. The Council members were in their respected places. And beside them was a large, communication hologram of a Turian with synthetic enhancements. I'm taking he was Saren.

"The Geth attack is a matter of some concern. But there is nothing to indicate Saren was involved in any way." The Asari Councilor argued.

"The investigation by Citadel Security turned up no evidence to support your charge of treason." The Turian Councilor added.

"An eyewitness saw him kill Nihlus in cold blood!" Ambassador Udina pointed out.

"We've read the Eden Prime reports, Ambassador. The testimony of one traumatized dockwoker is hardly compelling proof." The Salarian Councilor argued.

"I resent these accusations." Saren spoke up, "Nihlus was a fellow Spectre. And a friend."

Captain Anderson glared at him, "That just let you catch him off-guard!"

Saren looked at Anderson and had a hiss in his tone, "Captain Anderson. You always seem to be involved when Humanity makes false charges against me." Then he looked at me, "And this must be your protege, Commander Shepard. The one who let the beacon get destroyed."

I glared at the synthetic Turian but kept my cool, "The mission to Eden Prime was top secret. The only way you could know about the beacon was if you were there!"

Saren folded his arms, "With Nihlus gone, his files passed on to me. I read the Eden Prime report. I was unimpressed." He looked at the Council, "But what can you expect from a human?"

"Saren despises Humanity. That's why he attacked Eden Prime!" I pointed out.

Saren glared at me, "Your species needs to learn its place, Shepard. You're not ready to join the Council. You're not even ready to join the Spectres."

"He has no right to say that! That's not his decision!" Ambassador Udina shouted.

"Shepard's admission into the Spectres is not the purpose of this meeting." The Asari Councilor reminded Saren.

"This meeting has no purpose." Saren spat, "The Humans are wasting your time, Councilor. And mine."

"Saren's hiding behind his position as a Spectre. You need to open your eyes." I told the Council.

"What we need is evidence. So far, we have seen nothing." The Salarian Councilor argued.

Captain Anderson spoke up, "There is still one outstanding issue: Commander Shepard's vision. It may have been triggered by the beacon."

Saren looked at the Council and asked, "Are we allowing dreams into evidence now? How can I defend my innocence against this kind of testimony?"

The Turian Councilor nodded, "I agree. Our judgement must be based on facts and evidence, not wild imaginings and reckless speculation."

The Salarian Councilor looked at me, "Do you have anything else to add, Commander Shepard?"

I shook my head, "You've made your decision. I won't waste my breath."

The Turian and Asari Councilors looked at each other. Then the Asari Councilor spoke up, "The Council has found no evidence of any connection between Saren and the Geth. Ambassador, your petition to have him disbarred from the Spectres is denied."

Ambassador Udina sulked. Saren smiled, "I'm glad to see justice was served."

With that, the communications were shut off and the Asari Councilor announced, "This meeting is adjourned."

Captain Anderson, Ambassador Udina and I left the Hall in disappointment.


	5. The Turian, The Quarian and The Krogan

The Turian, the Quarian, the Krogan and Fist

**Commander's Shepard's POV.**

"It was a mistake bringing you into that hearing, Captain." Ambassador Udina scolded, as we left the Council Hall, "You and Saren have too much history. It made the Council question our motives."

"I know Saren. He's working with the Geth for one reason: To exterminate the entire human race." Captain Anderson pointed out, "Every colony we have is at risk. Every world we control is in danger. Even Earth isn't safe."

I raised a brow at the Captain. How far did this history with him and Saren go?

"Tell me about this history between you and Saren." I requested of my Captain.

Captain looked uneasy, but he answered, "I worked with him on a mission a long time ago. Things went bad. Real bad." He shook his head, "We shouldn't talk about this here. But I know what he's like. And he must be stopped."

"What's our next step?" I asked.

"As a Spectre, he's virtually untouchable. We need to find some way to expose him." Ambassador Udina noted, deep in thought.

"What about Garrus, that C-Sec investigator?" Alenko spoke up, "We saw him arguing with the executor."

Williams nodded, "That's right! He was asking for more time to finish his report. Seems like he was close to finding something on Saren."

I looked at my crewmates. Vakarian? The Turian that spoke to me? That's not a bad idea. He looked like he had a good head on his shoulders. Maybe he could help us out.

I nodded in agreement and looked at Ambassador Udina and Captain Anderson, "Any idea where we can find him?"

"I have a contact in C-Sec who can help us track Garrus down. His name his Harkin." The Ambassador answered.

Captain Anderson quickly shook his head, "Forget it. They suspended Harkin last month. Drinking on the job. I won't waste my time with that loser."

Ambassador Udina looked at Anderson and folded his arms, "You won't have to. I don't want the Council using you past history with Saren an excuse to anything we turn up. Shepard will handle this."

I shook my head and argued, "You can't just cut Captain Anderson out of this investigation."

Captain Anderson nodded, "The Ambassador is right. I need to step aside."

"I need to take care of some business." Udina spoke up, then he looked at Captain Anderson, "Captain, meet me in my office later."

Captain nodded and Ambassador Udina left.

Captain turned to me and my crewmates and informed, "Harkin's probably getting drunk at Chora's Den. It's a dingy little club in the lower section of the Wards."

"Maybe there's another way to find evidence against Saren." I pointed out.

Captain nodded, "You should talk to Barla Von. Over in the financial district. Rumor has it he's an agent for the Shadow Broker."

"The Shadow Broker?" Williams asked.

"An information dealer. Buys and sells secrets to the highest bidder. I've heard Barla Von's one of the top representatives." Captain answered with a small nod, "He might know something about Saren. But his information won't come cheap."

"You and Saren have a history. What happened?" I asked.

Captain Anderson sighed, "About 20 years ago, I was part of a mission in the Skyllian Verge. I was working with Saren to find and remove a known terrorist threat." He explained, "Saren eliminated his target. But a lot of people died along the way. Innocent people. And the official records just covered it all up."

He shook his head, "But I saw how he operates. No conscience. No hesitation. He'd kill a thousand innocent civilians to end a war without a second thought."

"Killing innocents doesn't end wars. It causes them." I pointed out.

Captain nodded, "I know how the world works, Commander. Sometimes you're forced to make unpleasant decisions." Then he added, "But only if there's no other way. Saren doesn't even look for another option. He's twisted, broken. He likes the violence, the killing. And he knows how to cover his tracks."

I nodded in understanding and stated, "I should go."

Captain nodded, "Good luck, Shepard. I'll be in the Ambassador's office if you need anything else."

With that, he left. I made my way to the elevator, back to the Presidium. Williams and Alenko followed close behind me.

Once in the Presidium, I followed the directions to Chora's Den, in the lower wards. Might as well see what Harkin knows. If he's C-Sec, he'll know where Vakarian has gone to.

Once we were at the lower wards, the atmosphere was really different from the Presidium. It felt like it was nightfall and the sight was beautiful.

"Big place." Alenko gasped.

"That your professional opinion, sir?" Williams asked him.

I nodded, "This isn't a station, it's a city."

"There must be millions here." Alenko continued, "It can't be possible to track everyone coming and going."

"This makes Jump Zero look like a porta-john." Williams commented, "As it's the largest deep space station the Alliance has."

Alenko shrugged, "Jump Zero was big. But this is a whole 'nother scale. Look at the ward arms. How do you keep all that mass from flying apart?"

"The Council represents more races than I thought." I gasped, "No wonder they're careful around newcomers."

"They probably just want to keep everything running." Alenko suggested, "It has to be hard keeping all these cultures working together."

"Or maybe they just don't like humans." Williams spat.

"Why not?" I asked, "We've got oceans. Beautiful women. This emotion called love. According to the old vids, we have everything they want."

"When you put it that way, there's no reason they wouldn't like you." Alenko replied, then realized what he said, "I mean us. Humans. Ma'am."

Williams looked at him and asked, "You don't take much shore leave, do you, LT?"

I lightly smiled, "Alright. Laugh it up, Chief." Then turned to Alenko, "I appreciate the thought, Alenko. But we're on duty here."

Alenko nodded, "Um... Aye, aye, ma'am."

"I'll walk drag, ma'am." Williams joked.

We entered the shopping district, making our way to the stairs. Standing on top of the stairs, was a young human male with light blonde hair, goatee.

He looked at me and gasped, "Is that really... Wow! It's you! You're Commander Shepard, the hero of Eden Prime. I am so honored to meet you."

I shook his hand in greeting, "Nice to meet you. And you are...?"

"My name is Conrad. Conrad Verner." He introduced himself, then smiled, "They say you killed more than a hundred Geth on Eden Prime!"

I shook my head, "I spent most of the time trying to stay alive and help the colonists."

"Hey, I know you're probably busy, but do you have time for a quick autograph?" He asked of me.

I took his data pad and entered my signature. I gave the pad back to him, "Here you go."

He smiled like a giddy child, "Thanks. I really appreciate it. My wife is going to be so impressed!" He nodded, "I'll let you get back to work, but next time you're on Earth, I'd love to buy you a drink! Thanks again!" Then he walked off.

Alenko, Williams and I continued down the stairs to Chora's Den. Once we arrived to the entrance, there were two Turians in dark armor. I was taking they were assassins.

One of the Turians saw me and alerted, "That's her!"

Then they drew their weapons at me and my crewmates. Williams, Alenko and I quickly grabbed our weapons and shot them down.

Alenko looked the assassins over and identified, "Those were Saren's men."

With everything calmed down, Williams, Alenko and I withdrew our weapons and entered the club. The inside was cirular, with Asari dancers on top of the bar, and another exit, that possibly leads to the warehouse at the back.

While looking for Harkin, I saw two Krogans arguing near the back. Whoa, deja vu.

Like Humans, Krogans are not part of the Council races, due to believing that actions speak louder than words. Also they love a good fight.

"Back off, Wrex." The one nearest the wall warned, "Fist told us to take you down if you showed up."

"What are you waiting for? I'm standing right here." The other, Wrex, dared, "This is Fist's only chance. If he's smart, he'll take it."

"He's not coming out, Wrex. End of story." The Krogan argued.

"This story is just beginning." Wrex told him. Then he turned to make his leave. He saw Williams, Alenko and I and told us, "Out of my way, Humans. I have no quarrel with you."

Then he left the club. Wrex looked a little upset. He must really wanted to talk to this 'Fist' guy.

"What was that all about?" Alenko asked.

Williams shook her head and answered, "Who knows? Let's just try not to get caught in the middle."

I looked over and saw a Human sitting alone, drinking. I approached him and he looked at me.

Harkin smiled, "hey there, sweetheart. You looking for some fun? Cause I gotta say that soldier getup looks real good on that bod of yours." Then he offered, "Why don't you sit your sweet little ass down beside good old Harkin? Have a drink and we'll see where this goes."

I glared, "I'd rather drink a cup of acid after chewing on a razor blade."

"You trying to hurt my feelings?" He asked, then spat, "You gotta do better than that. After twenty years with C-Sec, I've been called every name in the book, princess."

I cut right to the case, "I'm looking for a C-Sec officer. A Turian named Garrus."

"Garrus?" Harkin laughed, "Ha! You must be one of Captain Anderson's crew. Poor bastard's still trying to bring Saren down, eh?" He looked over to the back opening then back at me, "I know where Garrus is. But you gotta tell me something first. Did the Captain let you in on his big secret?"

I glared at the drunken officer, "Just tell me where Garrus is, before this gets ugly."

"But it's all related. Don't you see?" He insisted, "The Captain used to be a Spectre. Didn't know that, did you? It was all very hush-hush. The first Human ever given that honor. And then he blew it. Screwed up his mission so bad they kicked him out. Of course, he blames Saren. Says the Turian set him up."

I got curious and asked, "Why'd they kick him out?"

Harkin shrugged his shoulders, "Have to ask him. I never heard any of the details. Bet it's a good story, though. A hero's fall. Classic tragedy. Ha!" He finished with a laugh.

I shook my head and returned to the task at hand; Finding Vakarian. "Just tell me where Garrus went." I told him.

"Garrus was sniffing around Dr. Michel's office." He answered, "She runs the Med Clinic on the other side of the Wards. Last I heard, he was going back there."

I nodded, "I'm out of here."

Harkin scoffed, "Yeah. Good. Go. Let me drink in peace."

I made my way to the exit of the club. Once outside, Williams spoke up and asked, "Why didn't Captain Anderson tell us he used to be a Spectre?"

Alenko shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe it's not true. Harkin's an ass. I bet he's just messing with our heads."

I just didn't let it bother me. Harkin probably said that just to get under my skin and break my loyalty to Captain Anderson. This changes nothing.

With limited time to spare, Williams, Alenko and I exit the shopping district and made our way to the Ward's Med Clinic. Once we arrived, it was relatively quiet.

Reasons why doors are sound-proof. Something was up.

We entered the clinic and saw Vakarian, hiding behind cover, pistol in hand. On the other side of the information desk, was a woman in a doctor's uniform, being harrassed by a group of thugs. I take it she was Dr. Michel.

"I didn't tell anyone, I swear!" She shouted in a strong accent.

* * *

(**A/N: I would say it's Russian or Bulgarian. They sound very similar.**)

* * *

"That was smart, Doc." The thug leader told her, "Now, if Garrus comes around, you stay smart. Keep your mouth shut or we'll-" Suddenly, he saw me enter the room. The thug leader turned Dr. Michel to see me and held her hostage, "Who are you?"

I drew my gun and aimed it at him, "Let her go!"

Vakarian must've saw a window of opportunity, moved away from cover and delivered a headshot to the leader.

The thug leader let go of Dr. Michel and dropped to the ground. Dr. Michel quickly ran for cover, as did the other thugs. Vakarian, Williams, Alenko and I were able to shoot them all down.

Once everything calmed down, Dr. Michel rose from cover and Vakarian looked at me and smiled, "Perfect timing, Shepard. Gave me a clear shot at that bastard."

I shook my head and scolded, "What were you thinking? You could've killed the hostage!"

Vakarian's smile faded, then he shook his head, "There wasn't time to think! I just reacted. I didn't mean to-" He quickly turned to the doctor with sincere concern, "Dr. Michel? Are you hurt?"

Dr. Michel shook her head and assured, "No. I'm okay. Thanks to you. All of you."

"I know those men threatened you. But if you tell us who they work for, we can protect you." I assured her.

Dr. Michel nodded and answered, "They work for Fist. They wanted to shut me up, keep me from telling Garrus about the Quarian."

I raised a brow. A Quarian? What's one of them doing away from their Migrant Fleet?

Like Krogan, Quarians are another species that aren't part of the Council. Their homeplanet was taken from them a long time ago. And now, they live and try to survive in a huge fleet of space-crafts known as the Migrant Fleet or The Flotilla.

"Does this have anything to do with the investigation into Saren?" I asked.

Vakarian nodded, "I think it might." He turned to Michel, "Dr. Michel, tell us what happened."

Michel rubbed her hands in nervousness, but she answered, "A few days ago, a Quarian came by my office. She'd been shot, but she wouldn't tell me who did it. I could tell she was scared, probably on the run. She asked me about the Shadow Broker. She wanted to trade information in exchange for a safe place to hide."

"Where is she now?" I asked.

"I put her in contact with Fist. He's an agent for the Shadow Broker." She answered.

"Not any more. Now he works for Saren, and the Shadow Broker isn't too happy about it." Vakarian informed us.

"Fist betrayed the Shadow Broker?" Michel repeated in shock. She shook her head, "That's stupid, even for him. Saren must have made him quite the offer."

"That Quarian must have something Saren wants." Vakarian pointed out, "Something worth crossing the Shadow Broker to get."

I nodded and looked at Michel, "What else can you tell me about the Quarian?"

Michel shook her head, "I'm not sure. Like I said, she wanted to trade information for a place to hide. She didn't..." Then something came to her, "Wait a minute. Geth! Her information had something to do with the Geth."

"She must be able to link Saren to the Geth." Vakarian concluded, "There's no way the Council can ignore this!"

I nodded in agreement, "Time we paid Fist a visit."

"This is your show, Shepard. But I want to bring Saren down as much as you do. I'm coming with you!" Vakarian told me.

I raised a brow at the C-Sec investigator, "You're a Turian. Why do you want to bring him down?"

"I couldn't find the proof I needed in my investigation." Garrus answered, "But I knew what was really going on. Saren's a traitor the Council, and a disgrace to my people!" Then he added with a small sulk, "Sid deserves better than her family's killer on the loose."

My eyes widen in shock, "You know Sidotiria Kyrik?"

He nodded, "She and I used to be childhood friends. Very close, until I joined the C-Sec Academy and she joined Med Academy. Always wanted to share her smile with others."

I nodded. That's Sid alright. "Welcome aboard, Garrus." I told him.

"You know, we're not the only ones going after Fist. The Shadow Broker hired a Krogan bounty hunter named Wrex to take him out." He informed me.

Ashley nodded, "Yeah. We saw him in the bar."

"A Krogan might come in handy." I noted.

"Last I heard, he was at the C-Sec Academy." Garrus spoke up.

"What's he doing there?" Alenko asked.

"Fist accused him of making threats. We brought Wrex in for a little talk." Garrus answered, "If you hurry, you can catch him at the Academy before he leaves."

I nodded and announced, "Move out."

Since a squad could only come as a group of three. One of us had to stay with the Normandy. Williams insisted he'd go back to the ship. Maybe see how Sid is holding up.

Once he was gone, Garrus, Alenko and I made our way back to C-Sec Academy. Near the elevator to the Normandy's dock, Wrex was with a trio of C-Sec officers. Two Turians and a human.

"Witnesses saw you making threats in Fist's bar." The human officer summarized, "Stay away from him."

"I don't take orders from you." Wrex told him.

"This is your only warning, Wrex." The officer warned the Krogan.

"You should warn Fist. I will kill him." Wrex warned back.

"You want me to arrest you?" The officer asked.

Wrex chuckled, "I want you to try."

Then he looked and saw me. He walked over. The officer spat, "Go on. Get outta here."

"Do I know you, human?" Wrex asked me, ignoring the officer.

"My name's Shepard. I'm going after Fist." I answered, "Thought you might want to come along."

"Shepard?" Wrex repeated, then looked at me with wide eyes, "Commander Shepard? I've heard a lot about you." Then he walked toward me, "We're both warriors, Shepard. Out of respect, I'll give you a fair warning. I'm going to kill Fist."

"Fist knows we're coming. We'll have a better chance if we all work together." Garrus suggested.

Wrex nodded, "My people have a saying: Seek the enemy of your enemy, and you will find a friend."

I shook his hand, "Glad to have you on the team, Wrex."

"Let's go. I hate to keep Fist waiting." Wrex encouraged.

Alenko returned to the Normandy, and Garrus, Wrex and I made our way to Chora's Den. Once we arrived and the entrance was quiet. Too quiet. Usually, you'd hear the music outside, but nothing.

"Looks like it's shut down." Garrus observed.

"Fist knows we're coming." Wrex warned.

We all drew our weapons and approached the door. The door opened and the bar became a war-zone. Garrus, Wrex and I took out the thugs and the Krogan Bouncer with little to no problem. With the bar clear, we made our way to the back, into the small warehouse.

The warehouse workers saw us and quickly hid behind cover. It was clear they were gonna alert Fist.

"Stop right there! Don't come any closer!" One of the workers warned us.

Then they started shooting at us. So much for trying to make this visit pleasant. We arrived to the back room and two warehouse workers aimed guns at us.

"Stop right there! Don't come any closer!" The light-skinned one warned.

"Warehouse workers." Garrus noticed, "All the real guards must be dead."

"Stay back, or we'll shoot." The dark-skinned one warned bravely.

"This would be a good time to find somewhere else to work." I told them.

The light-skinned one nodded, "Yeah. Yeah, right. That's a good idea."

The dark-skinned wiped his brow, "I never liked Fist anyway."

With that, they left the building.

"It would've been quicker to just kill them." Wrex noted.

"Shooting people isn't always the answer." Garrus replied.

Garrus, Wrex and I entered the warehouse and saw Fist at the back of the office.

Fist was a Human with dark brunette hair, styled in a flat-top, blue eyes, facial scars and Caucasian skin. Typical. An ex-marine turned bad.

Fist saw us and muttered, "Why do I have to do everything myself?" Then he shouted, "Time to die, little soldiers!"

He pressed a switch and two defense turrets, one on each side of the office, activated and started shooting at us. We quickly took cover and timed our shots at Fist and the turrets.

I took a few bad hits, but we were able to take out the turrets and cornered Fist with nowhere else to run.

"Wait! Don't kill me! I surrender." Fist told us.

I aimed my gun at his head, in case he tries anything stupid, "Tell me where the Quarian is and I won't have to shoot you in the kneecaps."

"She's not here." He answered, "I don't know where she is. That's the truth!"

"He's no use to you now. Let me kill him." Wrex told me.

Fist flinched, "Wait! Wait! I don't know where the Quarian is, but I know where you can find her." Then he explained in a hurried tone, "The Quarian isn't here. Said she'd only deal with the Shadow Broker himself."

"Face to Face?" Wrex asked, then shook his head, "Impossible. Even I was hired through an agent."

I lowered my gun and Fist got back to his feet, "Nobody meets the Shadow Broker. Ever. Even I don't know his true identity. But she didn't know that. I told her I'd set a meeting up." Then he cracked a smile, "But when she shows up, it'll be Saren's men waiting for her."

My anger ticked a flame. I grabbed Fist by the collar of his armor, "Give me the location. Now!"

"Here on the Wards. The back alley by the markets." He answered, "She's supposed to meet them right now. You can make it if you hurry."

With that, Wrex grabbed his gun and aimed at Fist. Fist flinched and Wrex shot him clean in the gut.

"What are you doing!?" Garrus shouted.

"The Shadow Broker paid me to kill him." Wrex answered, "I don't leave jobs half done."

"We don't shoot unarmed prisoners." I told him in a stern tone.

"How many people died because of him?" Wrex asked, "He brought this on himself. Besides we have more pressing concerns."

Garrus nodded, "That Quarian's dead if we don't go now!"

With that said, Garrus, Wrex and I made our way out of the club to save the Quarian.

Of course, more thugs tried to hold us off, but we made quick work of them. We made it into the back alleys and found the meeting has already begun.

A Turian in black and red armor, an assassin, accompanied by two more assassins in white armor, met up with the Quarian, "Did you bring it?"

The Quarian looked around and asked, "Where's the Shadow Broker? Where's Fist?"

"He'll be here." The assassin assured her, then began searching, "Where's the evidence."

The Quarian slapped his hand off, "No way. The deal's off."

The two white-armored assassins drew their weapons at the Quarian. The Quarian reacted by throwing a grenade at the assassins and ran for cover.

Garrus, Wrex and I helped her by shooting the assassins down.

Once everything calmed down, the Quarian looked at me and shouted, "Fist set me up! I knew I couldn't trust him!"

"Where you hurt in the fight?" I asked in concern.

The Quarian shook her head, "I know how to look after myself. Not that I don't appreciate the help." Then she asked, "Who are you?"

"My name's Shepard. I'm looking for evidence to prove Saren's a traitor." I introduced and explained myself.

"Then I have a chance to repay you for saving my life." She told me with a smile in her voice, but it faded, "But not here. We need to go somewhere safe."

"We could take her to the human embassy." Garrus suggested, "Your ambassador will want to see this anyway."

The Quarian nodded, and we made our way to the Ambassador's office. Hopefully we've got the proof that we need to stop Saren long enough to make a move against his Geth attacks.


	6. The Spectres

The Spectres

**Commander Shepard's POV.**

Garrus, Wrex, the Quarian and I arrived to the Ambassador's office. Captain Anderson was already there.

Ambassador Udina turned to me with a cross look, "You're not making my life easy, Shepard. Firefights in the Wards? An all-out assault on Chora's Den? Do you know how many-" Then he noticed the Quarian, "Who's this? A Quarian? What are you up to, Shepard?"

"Making your day, Ambassador. She has information linking Saren to the Geth." I answered.

Udina looked at me, "Really?" Then looked at the Quarian, "Maybe you better start at the beginning, Miss...?"

"My name is Tali. Tali'Zorah nar Rayya." The Quarian, Tali, introduced herself.

"We don't see many Quarians here. Why did you leave the Flotilla?" Udina asked her.

"I was on my Pilgrimage, my rite of passage into adulthood." She answered.

"I've never heard of this before." I spoke up.

"It is a tradition among my people. When we reach maturity, we leave the ships of our parents and our people behind." Tali explained, "Alone, we search the stars, only returning to the Flotilla once we have discovered something of value. In this way, we prove ourselves worthy of adulthood."

"What kinds of things do you look for?" I asked.

"It could be resources, like food or fuel, or some type of useful technology." She answered, "Or even knowledge that will make life easier on the Flotilla. Through our Pilgrimage, we prove that we will contribute to the community, rather than be a burden on our limited resources."

"Tell us what you found." I requested.

"During my travels I began hearing reports of Geth. Since they drove my people into exile, the Geth have never ventured beyond the Veil. I was curious." Tali began her story, "I tracked a patrol of Geth to an uncharted world. I waited for one to become separated from its unit. Then I disabled it and removed its memory core."

"I thought the Geth fried their memory cores when they died. Some kind of defense mechanism." Captain Anderson pointed out.

I nodded and asked Tali, "How did you manage to preserve the memory core?"

"My people created the Geth." She answered, "If your quick, careful, and lucky small caches of data can sometimes be saved." Tali activated her omni-tool, "Most of the core was wiped clean. But I salvaged something from its audio banks."

She typed into her omni-tool and Saren's voice spoke.

"Eden Prime was a major victory. The beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit." He announced.

"That's Saren's voice. This proves he was involved in the attack!" Captain Anderson gasped.

"He said Eden Prime brought him one step closer to finding the Conduit." I recalled, "Any idea what that means?"

Captain Anderson nodded, "The Conduit must have something to do with the beacon. Maybe it's some kind of Prothean technology... Like a weapon."

Tali spoke up, "Wait... There's more. Saren wasn't working alone."

She typed into her omni-tool and replayed the audio proof again.

"Eden Prime was a major victory. The beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit." Saren's voice repeated.

"And one step closer to the return of the Reapers." A deep, female voice added.

Tali shut down her tool. Udina shook his head, "I don't recognize that other voice. The one talking about Reapers."

I turned to Tali, "I feel like I've heard that name before."

"According to the memory core, the Reapers were a hyper-advanced machine race that existed 50,000 years ago." She explained, "The Reapers hunted the Protheans to total extinction, and then they vanished. At least, that's what the Geth believe."

Udina folded his arms, "Sounds a little far-fetched."

I wiped my forehead. The vision is finally starting to make sense, now. "The vision on Eden Prime - I understand it now." I spoke up, "I saw the Protheans being wiped out by the Reapers." Then I shook my head, "But it doesn't make sense about the blue girl."

"A blue girl?" Tali repeated, "Asari?"

I shook my head, as I was going to explain to her. But, Udina cut me off, "The girl means nothing. Probably just to throw us off."

Tali lowered her head in thought, then returned to the information about the Reapers, "The Geth revere the Reapers as gods, the pinnacle of non-organic life. And they believe Saren knows how to bring the Reapers back."

Udina folded his arms and muttered, "The Council is just going to love this."

"The Reapers are a threat to every species in Citadel space. We have to tell them." I told him.

"No matter what they think about the rest of this, those audio file prove Saren's a traitor." Captain Anderson pointed out.

Udina nodded, "The Captain's right. We need to present this to the Council right away."

"What about her?" Wrex asked, motioning to Tali, "The Quarian?"

Tali looked and told him, "My name is Tali!" Then she looked at me, "You saw me in the alley, Commander. You know what I can do. Let me come with you."

"I thought you were on your Pilgrimage." I pointed out.

"The Pilgrimage proves we are willing to give of ourselves for the greater good." She explained, "What does it say about me if I turn my back on this? Saren is a danger to the entire galaxy. My Pilgrimage can wait."

I nodded with a small smile, "I'll take all the help I can get."

Tali smiled under her mask, "Thanks. You wont regret this."

"Anderson and I will go ahead and get things ready with the Council." Ambassador Udina told us, "Take a few minutes to collect yourself, then meet us in the tower."

With that, Ambassador Udina and Captain Anderson left the room, to travel to the Citadel Tower. Wrex decided to go and wait inside the Normady, leaving me with Garrus and Tali.

It was time to see how the Council will act on the audio files of Tali's evidence.

With water under the bridge, I used the Rapid Transit to Citadel Tower.

Once there, Garrus, Tali and I ran up to the stairs and met up with Captain Anderson, who was waiting for us.

"Come on. Udina's presenting the Quarian's evidence to the Council." He told me.

I followed alongside him into the Council Hall. Garrus and Tali followed close behind. Inside, Ambassador Udina was playing Tali's audio file of Saren's conversation.

"Eden Prime was a major victory. The beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit." Saren's voice repeated in the recording.

"And one step closer to the return of the Reapers." The female voice repeated.

"You wanted proof. There it is." Udina told the Council.

The Turian Councilor shook his head, "This evidence is irrefutable, Ambassador. Saren be striped of his Spectre status and all efforts will be made to bring him in to answer for his crimes."

"I recognize the other voice, the one speaking with Saren." The Asari Councilor spoke up, "Matriarch Benezia."

"Who's she?" I asked.

"Matriarchs are powerful Asari who have entered the final stage of their lives. Revered for their wisdom and experience, they serve as guides and mentors to my people." She answered, "Matriarch Benezia is powerful Biotic, and she had many followers. She will make a formidable ally for Saren."

"I'm more interested in the Reapers." The Salarian Councilor spoke up, "What do you know about them?"

"Only what was extracted from the Geth's memory core." Captain Anderson answered, "The Reapers were an ancient race of machines that wiped out the Protheans. Then they vanished."

"The Geth believe the Reapers are gods. And Saren is the prophet for their return." I added.

"We think the Conduit is the key to bringing them back. Saren's searching for it. That's why he attacked Eden Prime." Captain finished.

"Do we even know what this Conduit is?" The Salarian Councilor asked.

"Saren thinks it can bring back the Reapers. That's bad enough." I answered.

"Listen to what you're saying!" The Turian Councilor objected, "Saren wants to bring back the machines that wiped out all life in the galaxy? Impossible. It has to be." Then he pointed out, "Where did the Reapers go? Why did they vanish? How come we found no trace of their existence? If they were real, we'd have found something!"

"I tried to warn you about Saren, and you refused to face the truth. Don't make the same mistake again." I told them.

"This is different. You proved Saren betrayed the Council. We all agree he's using the Geth to search for the Counduit, but we don't really know why." The Asari Councilor argued.

"The Reapers are obviously just a myth, Commander." The Salarian Councilor pointed out, "A convenient lie to cover Saren's true purpose. A legend he is using to bend the Geth to his will."

"Fifty thousand years ago, the Reapers wiped out all galactic civilization. If Saren finds the Conduit, it will happen again!" I argued.

The Turian Councilor shook his head, "Saren is a rogue agent on the run for his life. He no longer has the rights or resources of a Spectre. The Council has stripped him of his position."

"That is not good enough!" Udina shouted, "You know he's hiding somewhere in the Traverse. Send your fleet in!"

The Salarian Councilor shook his head, "A fleet cannot track down one man."

"A Citadel fleet could secure the entire region. Keep the Geth from attacking any more of our colonies." The Ambassador explained.

"Or it could trigger a war with the Terminus Systems." The Turian Councilor interjected, "We won't be dragged into a galactic confrontation over a few dozen Human colonies!"

"I can take Saren down." I volunteered.

The Asari Councilor nodded, "The Commander's right. There is a way to stop Saren that doesn't require fleets or armies."

The Turian Councilor noticed what she was talking about and quickly shook his head, "No! It's too soon. Humanity is not ready for the responsibilities that come with joining the Spectres."

"You don't have to send a fleet into the Traverse, and the Ambassador gets his Human Spectre. Everybody's happy." I pointed out in agreement.

The Salarian and Asari Councilors looked at the Turian Councilor. He lowered his head in thought, then nodded in agreement. All three Councilors typed into their consoles.

Then the Asari Councilor looked at me, "Commander Shepard - step forward."

A little nervous, I looked at Captain Anderson. He nodded in encouragement. I stepped forward to the balcony. The other citizens of the Citadel came around and started mumbling among each other.

In a clear voice, the Asari Councilor spoke up, "It is the decision of the Council that you be granted all the powers and privilages of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel."

The Salarian Councilor folded his arms, "Spectres are not trained, but chosen. Individuals forged in the fire of service and battle; those whose actions evaluate them above the rank and file."

"Spectres are an ideal, a symbol. The embodiment of courage, determination, and self-reliance." The Asari Councilor continued, "They are the right hand of the Council, instruments of our will."

The Turian Councilor continued, "Spectres bear a great burden. They are protectors of galactic peace, both our first and last line of defence. The safety of the galaxy is theirs to uphold."

"You are the first Human Spectre, Commander. This is a great accomplishment for you and your entire species." The Asari Councilor told me.

I bowed my head, "I'm honored, Councilor."

"We're sending you into the Traverse after Saren." The Salarian Councilor told me, "He's a fugitive from justice, so you are authorized to any means nessacary to apprehend or eliminate him."

"Any idea where to find him?" I asked.

"We will forward any relevant files to Ambassador Udina." The Turian Councilor answered.

"This meeting of the Council is adjourned." The Asari Councilor announced.

With that, everyone left the Council Hall, except for me, Captain Anderson, Ambassador Udina, Garrus and Tali.

Captain Anderson smiled and shook my hand, "Congratulations, Commander."

"We've got a lot of work to do, Shepard." Udina told me in thought, "You're going to need a ship, a crew, supplies..."

"You'll get all access to special equipment and training now." Captain Anderson told me, then suggested, "You should go down to the C-Sec Academy and speak to the Spectre Requisitions Officer."

Udina looked and Anderson, "Anderson, come with me. I'll need your help to set all this up."

Anderson nodded and they left the Hall. I walked off the balcony.

"I thought the ambassador would be a little more grateful." Tali commented, "He didn't even thank you."

I wiped the sweat away from my forehead, "Until I find Saren, I haven't done anything." Then I instructed, "Come on."

Garrus nodded, "Right behind you, Shepard."

With that, Tali, Garrus and I left the Council Hall and made our way to a Rapid Transit to the C-Sec Academy.

I'll be honest, I'm still shaking from what has happened so far. The attack on Eden Prime. The Prothean beacon and the vision. Finding Saren a traitor to the Council.

Linking him to the Geth and the possibility of the Reapers returning. And now I'm an official Spectre, like Nihlus was appointed. I believe the saying is 'Weirdest day ever'.

Once at C-Sec, I decided to take on Captain Anderson's suggestion and made my way downstairs, to the Requisitions Office.

The officer was a Turian in black and blue armor, like Garrus. But his plates and skin tone were darker. And his facial tattoos were more noticeable.

Once I was close enough, the Officer spoke up as he was typing in his computer, "One sec, looking you up." After a few seconds of typing, he reported, "Commander Jane Shepard, here with the Alliance Millitary. First time on the Citadel, that about right?"

I nodded, then asked, "How did you know all that?"

"I'm the C-Sec Requisitions Officer. I need to make sure our buyers are authorized." He answered, then he asked me, "So, will you be purchasing today, Commander Shepard?"

I shrugged my shoulders and answered, "Show what you've got."

The Officer nodded, "Sounds good." Then he started typing again, "Let me just set you up..." Then he looked at his screen and froze for a second, "Whoa." He resumed typing, "This must be a mistake. The systems telling me to offer you our select stock." He looked at me, "Spectre?"

I nodded in agreement. No mistake in the systems.

He chuckled in embarrassment, "Well... I'd heard about that, but I didn't realize it was you. Sorry, Commander."

I smiled back in humor and told him, "Just show me what you've got."

The Officer nodded, "I'll open up our rare stocks, Commander. Enjoy."

I looked over the list of the stocks and found the prices were a little over my budget. I didn't want to embarrass the Officer any more, so I closed the list and left him to his business.

Once on the main floor, Garrus, Tali and I entered the elevator to the dock. The doors closed and the elevator started moving.

To help pass the time, the Galactic News spoke through the speakers.

"In light of the recent attack on Eden Prime, many colonial investors are pulling their support for future projects. Proponents of expanded Human colonization insist that Eden Prime was an isolated case. Nevertheless, colonist enrollment has dropped sharply. Many colonial proposals are on hold until Backers have some reassurance that Human colonies will be adequately protected."

Typical...


	7. Following Leads

Following Leads.

**Commander Shepard's POV.**

Once the elevator reached the docking bay, I found Ambassador Udina talking to Captain Anderson and... Sid? What is she doing here?

Ambassador Udina saw Garrus, Tali'Zorah and I arriving and turned to us, "I've got big news for you, Shepard. Captain Anderson is stepping down as commanding officer of the Normandy. The ship is yours now."

My eyes widen in shock, as I looked at Captain Anderson. Me? In charge of the Normandy? I can't accept this!

Captain Anderson folded his arms and nodded, "She's quick and quiet and you know the crew. Perfect ship for a Spectre. Treat her well, Commander."

Sid nodded in agreement, "I speak on behalf of the crew. They all agree that you should take charge, since Captain Anderson is stepping down."

I nodded in acceptance, "I'll take good care of her, sir."

Captain Anderson nodded, "I know you will, Commander."

"I want the truth." I told him, "Why are you stepping down, sir?"

"You needed your own ship." He explained, "A Spectre can't answer to anyone but the Council. And it's time for me to step down."

"Come clean with me, Captain." I insisted, "You owe me that much."

Captain Anderson sighed, then looked at me, "I was in your shoes twenty years ago, Shepard. They were considering me for the Spectres."

"What happened?" I asked.

"I failed. I couldn't make the cut. It's not something I'm proud of." Captain Anderson answered, lowering his head, "Ask me later and I'll tell you the whole story. For now, all you need to know is I was sent on a mission with Saren, and he made sure the Council rejected me." He nodded his head, "I had my shot. It came and went. Now you have a chance to make up for my mistakes."

I nodded, "I won't let you down, sir."

Captain Anderson nodded, then returned to the subject of Saren, "Saren's gone. Don't even try to find him. But we know what he's after: the Conduit. He's got his Geth scouring the Traverse looking for clues."

"We had reports of Geth in the Feros system shortly before our colony there dropped out of contact." Ambassador Udina informed me, "And there have been sightings around Noveria."

"Find out what Saren was after on Feros and Noveria." Captain Anderson told me, "Maybe you can figure out where the Conduit is before he does."

I shook my head, "The Reapers are the real threat."

Sid's eyes widen, "The Reapers? They're real?"

I nodded. "I'm with the Council on this one, Shepard." Ambassador Udina spoke up, "I'm not sure they even exist."

"But if they do exist, the Conduit is the key to bringing them back." Captain Anderson replied, then turned to me, "Stop Saren from getting the Conduit and we stop the Reapers from returning."

I nodded in agreement, "I'll stop him."

Captain Anderson nodded. Then Ambassador Udina spoke up, "We have one more lead. Matriarch Benezia, the other voice on that recording? She has a daughter, a scientist who specializes in the Protheans. We don't know if she's involved but it might be a good idea to try and find her. See what she knows. Her name's Liara. Dr. Liara T'Soni."

Sid took a step forward, "Liara T'Soni?"

I looked at the Turian medical professional, "You know her?"

Sid fiddled with her fingers, "We used to be pen-pals when we were young. Her fascination with the Protheans was very intriguing and it's all she spoke about."

"Well we have reports she was exploring an archaeological dig on one of the uncharted worlds in the Artemis Tau cluster." Udina continued.

"She must be on Therum." Sid spoke up, "There's a Prothean ruin under the planet's crust."

I nodded in agreement, "Sounds like we should head for the Artemis Tau cluster."

"It's your decision, Commander. You're a Spectre now. You don't answer to us." Captain Anderson reminded me.

"But your actions still reflect on Humanity as a whole." Udina told me, "You make a mess and I get stuck cleaning it up."

"I'll try not to make things any harder for you, Ambassador." I answered with a small smile.

Udina nodded, "Glad to hear it, Commander. Remember: you were a Human long before you were a Spectre." Then he turned to Captain Anderson, "I have a meeting to get to. Captain Anderson can answer any questions you might have."

With that, Ambassador Udina left the docking by, leaving Captain Anderson, Sid, Garrus, Tali'Zorah and I. I turned to Captain Anderson and asked, "How are you holding up, Captain?"

Captain Anderson sighed, "Honestly? This isn't how I pictured my career coming to an end. Pushing papers really isn't my thing." Then he looked at me, "But you're the one who can stop Saren. I believe in you, Shepard. If that means I have to step aside, so be it."

Sid nodded, "You will be missed, Captain Anderson."

I tilted my head, "Tell me what happened with you and Saren twenty years ago."

"It's close to twenty years ago now. Ambassador Goyle was our representative here on the Citadel. Like Udina, she wanted to get a Human into the Spectres. She chose me." He began his story, "The Council sent Saren to keep an eye on me and evaluate my performance. Just like they sent Nihlus to keep tabs on you."

I noticed Sid lower her head at the mention of her father's name.

"Why weren't you honest with me?" I asked.

"It's not something I'm proud of." He answered, "I had a chance to become the first Human Spectre and I failed. Saren made sure of that."

Sid nodded, "It makes sense, since Saren hates Humans." She waved her hands in defense, "No offence."

"None taken." I assured, then turned to Anderson and folded my arms, "I think I deserve the whole story."

Anderson nodded, then began his story, "We had intel on a rogue scientist being funded by Batarian interests. He was trying to set a facility to develop illegal AI technology out in the Verge. Alliance intel had done all the work, but the Council wanted a Spectre involved. We compromised: I was assigned to help Saren in his investigation. We tracked the scientist to a refining facility on Camala. He was hidden away somewhere inside, protected by an army of Batarian mercenaries. The plan was simple: sneak into the plant, capture the scientist, sneak back out. Quick, quiet, and a minimum of bloodshed."

"I'm guessing things didn't go as planned." I guessed.

Anderson shook his head, "Saren and I split up to cover more ground. Then, about halfway through the mission, there was a massive explosion in the refinery core. Officially, it was ruled an accident. But I think Saren detonated it on purpose to draw off the enemy guards."

"How many casualties?" I asked.

"The explosion tore the refinery to shred. The whole place was on fire. Black chemical clouds poured into the atmosphere. Nobody inside survived." Anderson answered grimly, "There was a camp for the workers and their families nearby. Between the fires and the toxic fumes, the final death count was over five hundred. Mostly civilians." He shook his head, "Saren didn't care. The target was eliminated. Mission accomplished. And I ended up taking the blame. That ended all talk of me joining the Spectres."

I shook my head, "Saren caused the explosion. How'd he pin it on you?"

"In his report, Saren accused me of blowing his cover." Anderson started pacing, "He said it was my fault the enemy guards were ready for us. He claimed that's why it turned into a massacre. Saren's report was all the proof the Council needed to kill my chances of becoming a Spectre."

"That's not fair!" Sid exclaimed, "Why'd you let him get away with it?"

I nodded, "I agree with Sid."

"Who do you think the Council was going to listen to? Me? Or their best agent?" Anderson asked, then he shook his head, "I had a bad feeling about him right from the start. I should've been more careful. I could have stopped things before they got out of hand."

"Don't blame yourself, Captain." I assured Anderson.

Anderson shook his head, "I don't. I blame Saren. I think he wanted to go bad. He was looking for an excuse to blow that refinery. Maybe he just likes the violence. Maybe he was just trying to make me look bad to keep Humans out of the Spectres. If so, he pulled it off."

I shrugged my shoulders, "The only thing I care about is stopping Saren."

Anderson nodded, "You're right, Commander. It's no good living in the past."

I nodded and dismissed, "I should go."

Anderson nodded again, "I'll be here if you need anything."


	8. Therum: Dr Liara T'Soni

Therum: Dr. Liara T'Soni.

**Commander Shepard's POV.**

After my chat with Captain Anderson, Sid, Garrus, Tali'Zorah and I entered the Normandy. I made my way to the bridge, with Joker, while the others made themselves comfortable.

"I heard what happened to Captain Anderson." Joker spoke up, "Survives a hundred battles, and then gets taken down by backroom politics." Then he warned me, "Just watch your back, Commander. Things go bad on this mission, you're next on their chopping block."

I shook my head, "Captain Anderson should be the one in charge. It's like I'm stealing the ship from him."

"Yeah, the captain got screwed. But it's not like you could've stopped it. Nobody's blaming you." Joke answered, "Everyone on this ship is behind you, Commander. One hundred percent."

I gave a light chuckle, "Sid said the exact same thing only moments ago."

Joker looked at me, "She did?" But recollected himself and told me, "Intercom's open. If you've got anything you want to say to the crew, now's the time."

I nodded and leaned over to speak into the intercoms, "This is Commander Shepard speaking. We have our orders: find Saren before he finds the Conduit. I won't lie to you, crew. This mission isn't going to be easy. For too long our species has stood apart from the others. Now it's time for us to step up and do our part for the rest of the galaxy! Time to show them what Humans are made of! Our enemy knows we're coming. When we go into the Traverse, Saren's followers will be ready for us. But we'll be ready for them too. Humanity needs to do this. Not just for our own sake, but for the sake of every other species in Citadel Space. Saren must be stopped, and I promise you all... We will stop him!"

"Well said, Commander. Captain would be proud." Joker smiled.

"The captain gave up everything so I could have this chance. We can't fail." I told him, making my way to the Command Center.

"Yes ma'am." Joker answered.

With that, I walked toward the map console and charted a course for the Artemis Tau cluster, to a system called the Knossos System, where Sid informed that Therum was located. The Normandy departed the docking bay and used the Mass Relays to arrive to the system.

I instructed a landing course. I chose the landing party to be myself, Wrex and Alenko.

Unfortunately, there was nowhere to land the Normandy, so we took our all-terrain tank, the Mako.

Once the Mako landed, Joker alarmed through the comms, "Commander, I'm picking up some strange readings. Really strange. Like, off the damn charts. It looks like it's coming from an underground complex a few clicks away from the drop zone."

With that, our first mission began.

Alenko, Wrex and I drove through the canyons, to locate the Prothean dig site. Along the way, a Geth dropship deployed two Geth Shock Troopers. With two well-placed shots from the cannon, the Geth Troopers were taken care of.

The Mako continued down the path and we came across a camp, heavily guarded by Geth and turrets.

"Only a fool punches a nathack in the mouth." Wrex spoke up, "We should sneak around and pull its tail."

I nodded in agreement. To put it simply, Wrex meant the best way to take out a heavily guarded fort is go behind. There's always a weakness at the back.

Once we took out the turrets, the Mako drove around and made its way to the back. Behind, the fort was wide open and Geth started shooting at us. The Mako made quickly work of the Geth troops.

Once the area was clear, Alenko, Wrex and I exit the Mako and made our way to the gate controls. A Geth Shock Trooper got in the way, but I made quick work of it.

I switched on the gate controls of the exit and the gate opened. With that, Alenko, Wrex and I made our way back to the Mako and continued down the path, to the archaeological dig.

We must've been getting close, because Geth troops were getting heavier and bigger the further we drove.

Eventually, we hit a road-block that couldn't be taken down, so we had to continue on foot. Not to our surprise, Saren's Geth troops were already here and ready to shoot up down.

Alenko, Wrex and I made quick work of them and found the dig site. Once we arrived, we had a big surprise waiting for us.

Geth that moved like geckos, spying like stalkers or ghosts. Another Geth dropship flew by and dropped a few troopers and a large, four-legged Geth soldier, which was called an Armature.

Once all the Geth was taken care of, and the area was secured, Alenko, Wrex and I entered a tunnel, that leads to the ruins of an underground complex. Just like Joker described.

Once inside, we were welcomed by a small group of Geth Troopers. We took them out quick and easy.

We arrived to a fully operational elevator and used it to travel to the lower levels. The elevator reached its lowest level, and it was time to reach the next elevator.

Halfway across and we met up with a small group of Geth drones. Alenko, Wrex and I made quick work of them.

Once defeated, Wrex looked around, "Sterile white. Protheans sure build things homey."

We entered the next the elevator to the lower levels. Halfway down the elevator started slowing down and creating sparks. Like the railing was damaged. The elevator came to a stop and it looked like we had to climb our way down.

I exit the elevator and climbed down the lower floor. Then I heard a voice echo from behind, "Uh... Hello? Could somebody help me? Please?"

I turned and saw a beautiful Asari in a biotic force field, behind an energy curtain. She wore a white, green and black uniform. I took she was Dr. Liara T'Soni.

I walked over and looked at her. She saw me and shouted, "Can you hear me out there? I am trapped. I need help!"

"Are you okay? What happened to you?" I asked.

"Listen. This thing I am in is a Prothean security device. I cannot move, so I need you to get me out of it. All right?" Liara told me.

I narrowed my eyes, "Your mother is working with Saren. Whose side are you on?"

Liara's eyes widen in shock, "What? I am not on anybody's side!" Then she explained, "I may be Benezia's daughter, but I'm nothing like her! I have not spoken to her in years." Then she pleaded, "Please. Just get me out of here."

I nodded, "We just need to figure some way past this energy field."

"It's a Prothean barrier curtain." She explained, "I knew it would keep me safe from the Geth. When I turned it on, I must have hit something I wasn't supposed to. I was trapped in here." Then she pleaded, "You must get me out. Please."

"We'll find some way to help you." I assured her.

"There is a control in here that should deactivate this thing. You'll have to find some way past the barrier curtain." Liara told me, "That's the tricky part. The defenses cannot be shut off from the outside. I don't know how you'll get in here." Then she warned, "Be careful. There is a Krogan with the Geth. They have been trying different ways to get past the barrier."

I nodded in understanding and started looking around. On the ground floor was a mining laser. That could help.

Alenko, Wrex and I made our way to the ground floor, only to be welcomed by more Geth troops. We made quick work of the troops and cleared the area.

Once the area was secured, I walked over to the mining laser controls and override the systems. The laser fired into the ground and borrowed a hole under Liara, revealing another part of the tower, that wasn't protected by a barrier.

Alenko, Wrex and I journeyed through the hallway and found a control console. I activated it and the platform raised to right behind Liara.

She looked behind and saw me, "How... How did you get in here?" She asked, "I didn't think there was any way past the barrier."

"We blasted through with the mining laser." I explained.

Liara nodded, "Of course. Yes, that makes sense." She pleaded me, "Please... Get me out of here, before more Geth arrive." Then she gestured to her left, "That button should shut down my containment field."

I walked over to the console on my left and pressed a few buttons. The barrier around Liara disappeared and she fell to the ground. She picked herself up and dusted herself off.

She turned to us and Alenko asked, "Any idea how we get out of this place?"

"There is an elevator back in the center of the tower." She answered, "At least, I think it's an elevator. It should take us out of here. Come on!"

She walked toward the center of the tower, where the big console was located. Wrex, Garrus and I followed after her.

Once in the center, Liara turned to me, "I- I still cannot believe all this. Why would the Geth come after me? Do you think Benezia's involved?"

"Saren's looking for the Conduit. You're a Prothean expert. He probably wants you to help him find it." Alenko answered.

Liara tilted her head, "The Conduit? But I don't know-"

She was cut off by a sudden sound of something collapsing around us.

"What the hell was that?" Wrex asked.

Liara and I looked around. The sound was coming from above us and getting louder.

"These ruins are not stable. That mining laser must have triggered a seismic event." Liara informed us. She walked over to the console, "We have to hurry. The whole place is caving in."

I switched on my comms and shouted to Joker, "Joker! Get the Normandy airborne and lock it on my signal. On the double, mister!"

"Aye, aye, Commander. Secure and aweigh. ETA eight minutes." Joker replied.

"Not much margin for error." Alenko noted.

"If I die in here, I'll kill him." Wrex spoke up about Joker.

The platform started moving up to the top level of the tower. Once at the top, we were welcomed by group of Geth troopers, lead by a Krogan in black and light grey armor. Must be the Krogan Liara spoke about. I motioned Alenko and Wrex to not draw their weapons.

He walked toward the platform, smirked and told us, "Surrender. Or don't. That would be more fun."

"In case you didn't notice, this place is falling apart." I told the Krogan.

The Krogan just smiled, "Exhilarating, isn't it?" He walked closer to the platform and told me, "Thanks for getting rid of those energy fields for us. Hand the doctor over."

"Whatever it is you want, you're not getting it from me." Liara protested.

"She'll stay with us, thanks." I told the Krogan. Liara looked at me.

He shook his head, "Not an option. Saren wants her. And he always gets what he wants." Then he ordered the Geth, "Kill them. Spare the Asari if you can. If not, doesn't matter."

The Geth and the Krogan drew their weapons and started shooting at us. Alenko, Wrex, Liara and I quickly ran for cover. Wrex, Alenko and I drew our weapons and fired back.

We made quick work of the Geth, but the Krogan was a bit of a challenge. Once the Geth and Krogan were taken care of, it was time to go.

The Prothean barrier shut down and the ruins were starting to crumble and collapse on top of us.

We ran out as fast as we could, but Liara was falling behind a bit. I turned and saw we were out of time.

I ran back for her and shouted, "Move! Move! Move!"

Liara picked up speed and we dashed out of the ruins. Fortunately, we were all able to escape the ruins through the tunnel. The Normandy picked us up and we left the planet. Liara was safe and sound.

* * *

**_*A Little Later, in the Comm Room...*_**

The crew and myself gathered in the Comm Room, for a meeting over the mission of Therum.

"Too close, Commander. Ten more seconds and we would've been swimming in molten sulfur." Joker spoke up from the comms, "The Normandy isn't equipped to land in exploding volcanoes. They tend to fry our sensors and melt our hull. Just for future reference."

"We almost die out there and your pilot is making jokes?" Liara asked.

I folded my arms and shrugged, "Joker pulled our asses out of there. I think he's earned the right to a few bad jokes."

"It's his way to ease tension after a mission leading to possible suicide." Sid explained.

Liara thought for a second and nodded, "I see. It must be a human thing." Then she explained, "I don't have a lot of experience dealing with your species, Commander. But I am grateful to you. You saved my life back there. And not just from the volcano. Those Geth would have killed me. Or dragged me off to Saren."

"What did Saren want with you?" Alenko asked Liara, "Do you know something about the Conduit?"

"Only that it was somehow connected to the Prothean extinction." She answered, "That is my real area of expertise. I have spent the last fifty years trying to figure out what happened to them."

Fifty years? But, she's just a child. "How old are you exactly?" I asked her.

"I hate to admit it, but I am only a hundred and six." She answered.

Williams smiled, "Damn! I hope I look that good when I'm your age."

"A century may seem like a long time to a short-lived species, like yours." Liara told her, "But among the Asari, I am barely considered more than a child." Then she explained, "That is why my research has not received the attention it deserved. Because of my youth, other Asari scholars tend to dismiss my theories on what happened to the Protheans."

"I've got my own theory about why the Protheans disappeared." I spoke up.

Liara looked at me, "With all due respect, Commander, I have heard every theory out there. The problem is finding evidence to support them. The Protheans left remarkably little behind." She looked down in thought, "It is almost as if someone did not want the mystery solved. It's like someone came along after the Protheans were gone and cleansed the galaxy of clues."

"Somewhat like a criminal covering their tracks." Sid simplified.

Liara nodded, "Something like that, yes. But here is the incredible part. According to my findings, the Protheans were not the first galactic civilization to mysteriously vanish. The cycle began long before them."

"If the Protheans weren't the first, then who was?" I asked.

Liara shook her head, "I don't know. There is barely any evidence on the Protheans. Even less on those who came before them. I cannot prove my theory. But I know I am right!" Then she informed, "The galaxy is built on a cyle of extinction. Each time a great civilization rises up, it is suddenly and violently cast down. Only ruins survive."

"Ouch." Sid spoke up, "Don't wanna know who's gonna be next."

"The Protheans rose up from a single world until their empire spanned the entier galaxy." Liara continued, "Yet even they climbed to the top on the remains of those who came before. Their greatest achievements - the Mass Relays and the Citadel - are based on the technology of those who came before them. And then, like all the other forgotten civilizations throughout galactic history, the Protheans disappeared. I have dedicated my life to figuring out why."

"They were wiped out by a race of sentient machines. The Reapers." I told her.

"The- The Reapers?" She repeated, "But I have never heard of-" Then she asked me in curiosity and eagerness, "How do you know this? What evidence do you have?"

"There was a damaged Prothean beacon on Eden Prime. It burned a vision into my brain." I answered, then shrugged my shoulders, "I'm still trying to sort out what it all means."

"Visions?" Liara repeated in thought, then smiled, "Yes... That makes sense. The beacons were designed to transmit information directly into the mind of the user. Finding one that still works is extremely rare. No wonder the Geth attacked Eden Prime. The chance to acquire a working beacon - even a badly damaged one - is worth almost any risk."

Sid folded her arms and sulked, "Explains why Saren killed my father. He was just an obstacle that needed to be overtaken."

"Nihlus was your father?" Liara asked. Sid nodded and Liara apologized, "I am so sorry."

Sid shook her head, "You have nothing to be sorry about."

Liara returned to her explanation of the Protheans and their technology, "But the beacons were only programmed to interact with Prothean physiology. Whatever information you received would have been confused. Unclear."

She smiled at me, "I am amazed you were able to make sense of it at all. A lesser mind would have been utterly destroyed by the process. You must be remarkably strong-willed, Commander."

Alenko finally spoke up, "This isn't helping us find Saren. Or the Conduit."

Liara's smile faded as she apologized, "Of course. You are right. I am sorry. My scientific curiosity got the better of me. Unfortunately, I do not have any information that could help you find the Conduit. Or Saren."

"I don't know why Saren wanted you out of the picture. But I think we'll be a lot better off if we bring you along." I assured her.

Liara regained her smile and stood up, "Thank you, Commander. Saren might come after me again. I cannot think of anywhere safer than here on your ship. And my knowledge of the Protheans might be useful later on."

"And her biotics will come in handy when the fighting starts." Wrex added in agreement.

I smiled, "Good to have you on the team, Liara."

Liara nodded, "Thank you, Commander. I am very gratef-" Then she stepped back and started to look dizzy, "Whoa. I am afraid I am feeling a bit light-headed."

"When was the last time you ate? Or slept?" Kaidan asked in concern, "Sid and Dr. Chakwas should take a look at you."

"It is probably just mental exhaustion, coupled with the shock of discovering the Protheans' true fate." Liara proposed, "I need some time to process all this." Then she nodded, "Still, it could not hurt to be examined by a medical professional. It will give me the chance to think things over." And she asked, "Are we finished here, Commander?"

I nodded, "We can talk later after you've seen the doctor." Then I turned to the rest of the crew, "The rest of you... Dismissed."

Everyone nodded and left the Comms Room.

"Mission reports are filed, Commander." Joker reported through the comms, "You want me to patch you through to the Council."

"Patch them through, Joker." I answered.

"Setting up the link now, Commander." He replied.

Three holographic simulations of the Council appeared in front of me.

"We've received your report, Commander." The Asari Councilor spoke up, "I understand Dr. T'Soni is on the Normandy."

"I assume you're taking the necessary security precautions?" The Turian Councilor asked me.

"Liara's on our side. The Geth were trying to kill her." I explained.

The Asari Councilor shook her head, "Benezia would never allow Saren to kill her daughter."

"Maybe she doesn't know." The Salarian Councilor suggested.

"Or maybe we don't know her." The Turian Councilor pointed out, "We never expected she could become a traitor."

"At least the mission was a success." The Salarian Councilor nodded.

"Apart from the utter destruction of a major Prothean ruin." The Turian Councilor interjected, then asked me, "Was that really necessary, Shepard?"

"The Geth were crawling all over those ruins." I explained, "We were lucky to make it out alive."

The Salarian Councilor nodded, "Of course, Commander. The mission must always takes priority."

"Good luck, Commander. Remember, we're all counting on you." The Asari Councilor farewelled.

The holograms shut off and it was time for the next mission.


	9. Noveria: Port Hanshan

Noveria: Port Hanshan

**Commander Shepard's POV.**

With the Map, I plotted a course for the next planet to find more answers about Saren's scheme; the icy cold of Noveria.

Just as we entered the nearest Mass Relay, Joker contacted the Approach Control of Noveria, as we entered the planet's atmosphere.

"Approach Control, this is the SSV Normandy. Requesting a vector and a berth." He reported to the comms.

"Normandy, your approach was not scheduled. Our defense grid is armed and tracking you. State your business." Approach Control informed him and requested.

Joker rolled his eyes and answered, "Citadel business. We've got a Council Spectre aboard."

"Landing access granted, Normandy." Approach Control replied, "Be advised: we will be confirming identification on arrival. If confirmation cannot be established, your vessel will be impounded."

The Normandy entered the nearest dock and landed.

"What a fun bunch. I think I'll take my next leave here." Joker joked.

I left the Bridge to gear up and pick the members for the shore party. Garrus and Liara were eager to join me on this mission.

Once we were exiting the Normandy, the VI reported, "Equalizing interior pressure with exterior atmosphere."

The doors open and the VI spoke again, "Logged: the Commanding Officer is ashore. XO Pressly has the deck."

Garrus, Liara and I exit the Normandy and made our way to the 'greeting party'. Two were Human women and one was a Turian.

"That's far enough." The first woman told us. She was of Asian descent. Most likely Japanese.

I raised my hands and assured her, "We're not here to cause problems."

"This is an unscheduled arrival." She informed, then requested, "I need your credentials."

"You first." I offered.

"We're the law here." The other woman told me. She was blonde with dark eyes, "Show some respect."

I raised a brow. Then the dark-haired introduced, "I'm Captain Maeko Matsuo, Elanus Risk Control Services."

"I'm a Spectre. My name is Shepard." I answered.

The blonde-haired woman looked at Captain Matsuo, "Load of horse-crap, ma'am." She spoke with a skeptical tone.

"We'll need to confirm that." Captain Matsuo told her. Then she turned to me and my crew, "Also, I must advise you that firearms are not permitted on Noveria." She turned to the blonde woman, "Sergeant Stirling, secure their weapons."

The blonde woman, Stirling, walked toward us. Garrus and I drew our pistols, as Liara fired up her biotics in defense. Stirling and the Turian aimed their weapons at us.

"Citadel authority super-cedes yours." Garrus told them.

I lowered my pistol and told Liara and Garrus, "Stand down. Their house, their rules."

Liara cancelled her biotics. But Garrus kept his gun ready, just in case, "If you think this is best, Commander."

A female voice spoke up from the comms, "Captain Matsuo! Stand down. We confirmed their identity. Spectres are authorized to carry weapons here, Captain."

Sterling and the Turian lowered their weapons.

Captain Matsuo looked at me, "You may proceed, Spectre. I hope the rest of your visit will be less confrontational." Garrus lowered his weapon, "Parasini-san will meet you upstairs."

"Behave yourself." Stirling told us in a low tone.

With that, Captain Matsuo, Stirling and the Turian guard returned to their posts. Garrus, Liara and I entered the main doors of the facility.

We arrived to the registration office and was greeted by an African-American woman in magenta and white formal wear.

"I am Gianna Parasini, assistant to Administrator Anoleis." She introduced herself, "We apologize for the incident in the docking bay."

I nodded to her, "I appreciate your help."

Parasini nodded back, "You're welcome. You understand our security chief was only doing her job." She gestured to herself, "One of my duties is orientation of new arrivals. Do you have any questions?"

I raised my hand, "I can't have my investigation hampered."

"Tread lightly. The Board can bury you in litigation." She warned me, "You'd need an Asari lawyer to see the case through."

I looked at the entrance and noted, "Pretty heavy security for a small port."

She put her hands behind her back, "The Executive Board does everything in its power to protect the privacy of our client corporations."

I nodded in understanding, then asked, "Has anyone unusual passed through here recently?"

Parasini shrugged her shoulders, "Unusual? An Asari Matriarch passed through a few days ago. Lady Benezia."

Liara's eyes widen to this information, "Benezia-? She is here?"

"Can I speak with her?" I asked Parasini.

She shook her head, "Benezia left for the Peak 15 research complex days ago. To the best of my knowledge, she's still there."

"Could you tell me how to get there?" I asked.

"You'll need to ask Administrator Anoleis for clearance to leave this port." She answered.

"Where can I find the Administrator?" I asked her.

"His office is on the main level. Left at the top of the elevator." She answered.

I nodded, "Understood. Can we go in now?"

She nodded, "Of course. If you need any help, you can ask me at the Administrator's office."

With that, Parasini left the office.

"She is here. I can't believe it." Liara gasped, referring to her mother, Benezia. I turned to her and she spoke to me, "I imagine you want to talk to me, Shepard. About my mother."

I quickly shook my head, "No, I don't. I trust you, Liara. You may not be military, but you're a part of my crew."

Liara lightly smiled, "Thank you, Shepard. That means a great deal to me."

With that, Garrus, Liara and I left the registration office, went downstairs and entered the nearest elevator. Once inside and the elevator started moving, a male voice spoke from the speakers.

"Welcome to Port Hanshan, the galaxy's most respected site for independent scientific research and development. For your own safety, and to protect the privacy of others, you are required to obey any directions given by our security personnel. If you have questions or concerns, our friendly administrative staff is always available. Thank you, and enjoy your stay." The voice informed.

The elevator reached its destination and we made our way through the great hall, to the Administrator's office. And at the entrance to the office was Parasini.

"How can I help you?" She greeted.

"I'd like to speak to Anoleis." I answered.

She nodded, "One moment, please." She activated her comms, "Mr. Anoleis?"

"Yes. What? What!" A male Salarian voice answered from the other side of the comms.

"Commander Shepard is asking to see you sir." She informed him.

"Right, fine. Come in." He answered.

Wrex, Liara and I entered the office. As expected, Anoleis was a Salarian with grey-ish blue skin. He wore a researcher uniform.

Anoleis looked at me, "You will excuse me if I don't stand up. I have no time to entertain space-born vagabonds."

I folded my arms, "I'm here as a Spectre, not a Human. Keep that in mind."

"Believe me, that is foremost in my mind." Anoleis told me, "This greeting is a courtesy. I will only cooperate as required by the Executive Board. Businesses come here to avoid the second-guessing of galactic law."

"Are you telling me you have no safety protocols?" I asked him.

"Don't be ridiculous!" He quickly spat, "Do you think a for-profit company would take no precautions against loss of life or material? Project leads have the final say here. Not meddlesome politicians.

"Do you do business with Saren?" I asked.

Anoleis gave me a look, "Agent Saren? One of your Spectre compatriots?" He nodded, "He is a major investor in Binary Helix corporation, which is one of Noveria's backers."

I raised a brow, "Is Binary Helix developing weapons for him?"

"It's possible, given his interests. What our clients do in their labs is their business." He answered.

"I've heard an Asari Matriarch is here. Benezia?" I asked.

Anoleis nodded, "She arrived a few days ago, accompanied by a personal escort and some cargo. She is up at Peak 15."

"What brought her out here?" I asked.

"If I knew, I wouldn't be at liberty to say. She came here as Agent Saren's executor." He answered, "She is here on business for Binary Helix. There were issues at Peak 15 that required Saren's attention."

"What can you tell me about her cargo?" I asked him. Cargo seems a bit suspicious. Probably Geth forces.

"Large, heavy and sealed." He answered, "It passed weapons screening. Beyond that it is not our concern." Then he added, "She did bring one of her cargo with her to Peak 15. A very unusual object. A large ice crystal."

"An ice crystal?" Garrus repeated.

Anoleis nodded, "Indeed. Large enough to hold a person inside. It looked like it was melting when it came in."

"Benezia must have brought it here to keep the ice crystal frozen." Liara summarized.

"Or to do something else with it." Garrus pointed out.

I decided to change the subject, "What do you mean 'personal escort'?"

"The phrase is self-explanatory. Bodyguards attending to the safety of her person. Mainly Asari Commandos." He answered in a subtle sarcastic 'duh' tone.

"Commandos? You didn't think that odd?" Garrus asked.

"They followed all our regulations. I had no reason to forbid Lady Benezia from taking them." Anoleis answered.

I folded my arms, "I'd like to see her immediately."

Anoleis quickly shook his head, "I'm afraid that you cannot. Peak 15 is a private facility in the Skadi Mountains. Regardless, there is a blizzard in the area. Shuttles are grounded, and surface access has been cut off."

I shook my head, "I have no more questions at this time."

Anoleis nodded and returned to his work, "Good. I received a dozen urgent messages while you dithered about."

Garrus, Liara and I left the office and were about to enter the hall, to think of how to get to Peak 15, until Parasini spoke up, "Mr. Anoleis isn't the only one with a pass to leave Hanshan."

I walked over to her and Parasini noticed, "You've never worked in the corporate world, have you, Commander? You can't bludgeon through bureaucracy."

I shrugged my shoulders, "So it would seem. I need an alternative."

She whispered to me, "Talk to Lorik Qui'in. You should be able to find him at the hotel bar. Can't say more. Not within earshot of Mr. Anoleis."

I nodded in understanding, "Talk to you later."

She nodded back, "Very well."

Liara, Garrus and I left the office and jogged across the hall to the elevator that lead to the hotel bar, via Parasini's instructions.

Upon arrival, a female spoke up, "Excuse me. I need a moment of your time."

I looked over and saw, near the elevator, was an Asari in a yellow formal dress. Her skin was blue-ish green. I didn't think they came this color.

I walked over to her and she spoke, "The male Human at the hotel bar. He is a sales rep for Binary Helix. His name is Rafael Vargas. I need you to speak with him."

I raised a brow to her, "Do you know who I am?"

She nodded with a sarcastic tone, "Everyone here knows who you are, dull stone." Then she added, "That makes you ideal for my job. You are a known quantity. Or so Vargas will think. He will assume you are here to investigate his company's dirty laundry. That will distract him from your-my-real intentions."

I tilted my head at the Asari, "I don't know anything about Binary Helix. What would I talk to Vargas about?"

"I represent the Aramali City Council on Thessia. Our town is known for its biotic amp crafters." She answered.

Liara tilted her head, "What is your city's interest in Binary Helix? They do not manufacture amps."

"Much of BH's work relates to Biotics." She answered, "There are rumors that the Noveria branch has flown in Asari Biotics. Powerful ones. Commandos, to be specific. We want to assess any potential risk to Asari copyrights." Then she told me, "You will present yourself as a buyer. On behalf of the Spectres or the Alliance. Discuss their military enhancement programs. Your real objective will be to distract him. I will give you a device that crack into his personal wireless network. It will upload a variety of monitoring viruses. They will infiltrate Binary Helix when he logs onto their intranet."

I narrowed my eyes at her, "You think this uniform's just for show? My job is to enforce the law, not break it."

The Asari gave me a look, "Do you think that Binary Helix obeys all the laws? That they do not spy on other companies?"

I shook my head, "What they might be doing somewhere else doesn't justify my acting against them here."

She nodded in understanding, "Very well, Spectre. I will be on my way."

With that, she walked off into the bar. With that matter sorted out, I returned to my objective, which was to find Lorik Qui'in. I looked around and saw a male Turian on a lonely table. He had the same tattoos as Nihlus and Sidotiria, so he must be from the same colony.

Liara, Garrus and I walked over to meet him. He saw us and greeted, "Afternoon. Sit down, have a drink. What can I do for you?"

I raised my hand in decline, then spoke up, "Are you Lorik Qui'in?" He nodded, "I've heard you might be able to help me."

He looked at me, "You are the Spectre that just arrived, are you not?" I nodded, "What could an old Turian like me possibly help you with?"

"I'm trying to find a way into the garage. I have places to go." I answered.

Lorik nodded in understanding, "You need a pass. How fortuitious." Then he explains, "I'm the manager of the local Synthetic Insights office. For the moment, at least. Mr. Anoleis closed my office. He claims to be investigating reports of my corruption. The Administator is an interesting man. He has become quite wealthy since he took direct control of rents."

I nodded in understanding. Only a corrupted chairman would put the blame of corruption to someone else. With three known client industries, why not the least seemed likely to cause trouble, "I sense a connection there."

Lorik nodded again, "Indeed." Then he explained, "I acquired evidence of Anoleis' actions. His hired goons are ransacking my office to find it. I suspect your goal lies outside this port. Mr. Anoleis would be disinclined to let you wander." He offered, "If you recover the evidence from my office, I will give you my garage pass, as well as a sum of credits."

I gave Lorik a look, "You have a plan?"

Lorik nodded, "I do. However, there is one other-" Then he asked, "What is that charming human expression? 'Fly in the lotion'?"

I suppressed a giggle. I think the phrase he was looking for was 'Fly in the ointment'.

Lorik cleared his throat and continued, "Violence against Mr. Anoleis' thugs may be necessary. He has members of Hanshan's security team searching my offices. He is paying them under the table. Ms. Matsuo is unaware of their outside employment."

I thought about his words and realized he had a point. Corrupted security is bad security, as well as breaking the law. As a Spectre and part of the Alliance Military, it's my job to enforce the law.

"I'll focus on trying to get your evidence. If I'm lucky, I won't have to fight anyone." I told him.

Lorik smiled, "Excellent." He stood up and gave me a key card and an Optical Storage Device, "Here is my pass into the our offices. It will activate the elevator." Then he sat back down and informed me, "The evidence is on my office computer. This OSD contains an encryption key to access it. Slide it into the drive and it will auto-execute."

I nodded and Lorik added, "Oh, and do try to keep blood stains off the carpets, would you?"

Liara, Garrus and I left the hotel bar via the elevator and made our way to Lorik's office suite. Shockingly, the elevator to the suite was close to the garage entrance. Convenient.

When we entered the suite, two guards were talking amongst each other. A human female and a Turian male.

The guards noticed my and my crew and the Turian quickly drew his gun at us.

"Freeze! Hanshan security. This office is sealed." The human guard told me.

"Lorik Qui'in gave me a pass in." I told her.

"Qui'in? Are you working for him? He's under investigation." She asked.

I shook my head, "I'm going in there, and I don't want to hurt you." Then I offered, "Why don't you just go? We'll pretend this never happened."

However, the guards drew both their weapons, "You want to cause trouble?"

With that, the entire situation became a small war-zone. Liara, Garrus and I drew our weapons and shot them down. Once the war-zone was over and everything was calmed down, it was time to collect the evidence.

We withdrew our weapons and made our way to Lorik's office, to his computer. As instructed, the OSD downloaded the evidence of Anoleis' actions.

With the data download, it was time to return to the hotel bar. However, just across the bridge from the office, Stirling and a group of more guards were waiting for us.

Stirling saw us coming and told me, "I don't think you're supposed to be in here, Shepard."

I shook my head, "No, I'm not. Are you?"

"I'm Sergeant Kaira Stirling, Elanus Risk Control Services. Anoleis would throw you offworld for what you did here. I won't. You know what we did to cop killers on my world?" She asked in threat.

"Your men are dirty, Sergeant. You're here off-duty, breaking the law for bribe money." Garrus pointed out.

"I didn't want to fight them. They fired first." I pointed out.

However, Stirling started glowing in an aura of dark energy, "Well, I don't need a gun to rip you to pieces." She was a Biotic!

The guards with her drew their weapons. Liara, Garrus and I drew ours and we went under another war-zone. It was tricky to take out the whole squad, due to having a Biotic as their leader, but we were able to shoot them down.

Once everything calmed down, my team and I withdrew our weapons and exit the suite to the elevator. Outside the elevator was Parasini. How and when did she get here?

She saw me exit the elevator and ran to me, "Commander. There've been reports of noise from the Syntheic Insights office. Would you know anything about it?"

"It's probably Anoleis' thugs ripping the place apart." I answered in a joking manner.

Parasini gave me a look, "Smartass, huh?" Then she smirked, "That's fine. I can work with that." She told me, "Meet me at the hotel for a drink, before you talk to Qui'in. I'll be waiting."

With that, she left. I gave her a look. Sounds like Parasini has been planning this thing for months. Or she's an undercover agent outside the Executive Board.

I shrugged my shoulders and made my way back to the hotel bar. Once I exit the elevator and entered the bar, Parasini was waiting near a lone table near the stairs. I walked over to her.

She turned and greeted, "Allow me to reintroduce myself. Parasini, Noveria Internal Affairs." I knew it!

"Why is an Internal Affairs agent here?" I asked.

"The Executive Board knows about Anoleis' corruption. I've been undercover for six months." She answered, "I want you to convince Qui'in to testify before the Board. With his evidence, this planet can run profitably again."

I shook my head, "I need Qui'in's garage pass to complete my mission."

"You help my investigation, I'll provide you whatever you need. Favor for a favor." She offered.

"Anoleis is dirty. I might be best to help her." Garrus spoke up.

"Look, Shepard. I don't like this either." Parasini told me, "You Spectres play fast and loose with the law. That's bad for business."

I shrugged my shoulders and sighed, "All right. I'll talk to Qui'in and see if I can convince him."

She smiled and nodded, "Thank you. You know where I work. Come talk to me once you know if he'll play ball."

Then Parasini left the area. Guess only one way to find out. I walked over to Lorik's table.

Lorik saw me and my team coming and greeted, "Always a pleasure, Spectre. Any news on that matter I asked you to look into?"

I nodded, "I finished the job. But an Internal Affairs investigator contacted me. She wants you to testify against Anoleis."

Lorik glared at me, "Now that you have my property, you want to dictate how I use it? I have no interest in a public spectacle."

I looked around and explained to him, "Everyone on this station is chafing under Anoleis' extortion. You might end up a hero."

"My employers rely on the goodwill of the Executive Board to work here." He sighed.

"The Board is investigating Anoleis. They'll be more angry at him than at you." Garrus pointed out.

Lorik sighed in defeat and looked at me, "All right! It is obvious I cannot dissuade you. Very well. I will testify. Make whatever arrangements you need with your contact. I will wait here."

I nodded and left the hotel bar.

Liara, Garrus and I made our way cross the hall to Anoleis' office.

I walked toward Parasini. She looked at me, "Spectre. Have you given any more consideration of my offer?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "It took some persuasion, but Qui'in has agreed to tesitfy."

Parasini sighed in relief, "That's a world of stress off my back. I'll take the evidence for safe transport."

I nodded and gave her the OSD. She smirked, "I didn't think you'd help me. Being a Spectre and all. I guess some of you can be all right."

I gave her a raised brow, "Doesn't this help you? You don't seem particularly happy."

"I'm ecstatic. But right now, I just feel like a long day of work is ending." She replied. Then she handed me an identification key card, "While you were working on Qui'in, I got you a garage pass. Be careful out there." Then she picked herself up, "I have an arrest to make. Wish I had time to change into something easy to move in. I hate skirts."

I nodded and she made her way into Anoleis' office. Within a few seconds, I heard Anoleis shouting, "This is an outrage! I'll see that you never work in this sector again!"

"Yeah, yeah. Get a move on." Parasini replied.

Once they reached the corner, I saw Anoleis with his hands behind him in cuffs and Parasini leading him outside. I lightly smirked in humor.

Anoleis saw me and ordered, "You! Shepard! I demand you place this bitch under arrest!"

Parasini glared at him, "You have the right to remain silent. I wish to God you'd exercise it." She pushed him out of the office and shouted to me, "See you around the galaxy, Commander. I owe you a beer."

With that business taken care of, nothing else to do but complete my mission on Noveria. Garrus, Liara and I made our way to the garage.

Before we arrived to the doors, a female ERCS guard stopped me, "Access to the garage is restricted."

I showed her the key card Parasini gave me, "I have authorization. Excuse me."

She looked at the card and nodded, "Yes, that's genuine. Drive safely. The weather's supposed to be pretty bad out in the Aleutsk Valley."

I nodded in understanding and entered the garage with Liara and Garrus behind me. Once inside, we were greeted by a small group of Geth forces. Two Geth Destoryers and a Geth Stalker. Liara, Wrex and I quickly drew our weapons, ready for a fight.

"I'd say these are what the Matriarch had in the crates!" Garrus alarmed.

We took the forces down with ease. Once everything calmed down, Captain Matsuo arrived with a few of her guards and noticed the taken down Geth.

"What the- What are these things?" She gasped, then instructed, "Fan out and secure the area! No one gets in or out!"

Captain Mastuo looked at me, "What did you do here, Commander?!"

I raised a brow, "Me? I'm the victim here! The Geth attacked us!"

"Geth?" She raised a brow, "You expect me to-" Then something came to her and she asked, "Where did they come from?"

"If I were to guess, the Matriarch packed them in the shipping containers she arrived with." Garrus answered.

Captain Matsuo shook her head, "I don't believe that. We did thorough scans of those. There were no power. No Element Zero masses..." Then she added, "If Benezia-sama's containers were packed with those things, there are many more out there."

"I need numbers, Captain. A dozen? A hundred?" I asked.

She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head, "Dozen at least. They're machines. You could pack them tightly." Then Captain Matsuo sighed, "I must report to the Executive Board. If word gets out about loose Geth, there may be an investor panic.

She turned at left the garage. My team and I made our way to the Mako vehicle nearest to the door. Liara, Garrus and I entered the vehicle, the door opened and we made our way across the valley, to Peak 15.

Of course, like Therum, getting to point A to point B is not without a few complications. Such as the Geth and heavy turrets shooting rockets at you and blocking the path across the mountains.

It was tricky, but the Mako was able to get us to Peak 15 in one piece.


	10. Noveria: Peak 15

Noveria: Peak 15

**Commander Shepard's POV.**

Liara, Garrus and I entered the facility, only to be welcomed by a Geth Jaggernaut, repair drones and Krogan warriors.

We made quick work of the welcoming party and entered the facility. A female voice spoke from the speakers around the room.

"User alert. All Peak 15 facilities have suffered a great deal of damage. Biohazard materials present throughout facility. Virtual Intelligence user interface offline." It informed.

"We'll need to get the reactors back online." Garrus instructed.

My team and I journeyed through the first hallway of the facility. Upon entrance, there were assault drones, facing the exit door. Strange.

"Why are the turrets facing the wrong way?" Liara asked.

"They want to keep their people in as much as they want to keep others out." Garrus guessed.

I notice an operational elevator on the left. My team and I entered it and the elevator took us up. It reached its destination and we entered another large room, full of Geth forces.

My team and I took them out, then there was a noise of something moving within vents. It was loud, so it must've been very close-by.

"What was that?" Liara asked in startle.

"Animals? Wind? This place is in bad shape." Garrus answered.

Above us, appeared two large insect-like creatures. Smaller scarabs, glowing a poisonous green, attacked us. Liara, Garrus and I took out the scarabs and the insects with little difficulty.

Garrus caught his breath and asked, "What were those things?"

"Xenobiology is not my field. Maybe someone in the labs knows." Liara suggested.

I took a closer look at the insects. Can't say for sure, but they could be part of a species that supposedly died out decades ago.

I shook my head of the thought and continued further into the facility. My team and I entered another elevator and were taken up to a higher level. Once entered the next room, more of the green scarabs swarmed in to attack us.

Once we took them out and everything calmed down, Garrus looked around and noticed a power junction, "A backup power system, Commander. It must be for the station's mainframe."

"The damage is not extensive." Liara noticed, "It could be repaired."

I walked up to the junction and switched it on. The female voice from before spoke again, "Critical startup error. Virtual Intelligence user interface offline. Manual boot required."

The door to the other side of the room opened to reveal a server room. Must be the VI server room. I entered the center of the room and the platform lowered to the deep inside of the interface.

I looked around and noticed the memory core was badly damaged. Benezia must've done something here to cover her tracks. I used a few batches of omni-gel and the memory core was repaired in no time.

The platform lifted back up to center of the room and my team and I were greeted by an orange Virtual Intelligence hologram in the form of a human woman.

"It looks like you're trying to restore this facility. Would you like help?" The hologram greeted.

"You're the Virtual Intelligence that runs this place?" I asked.

The hologram nodded, "This system is monitored to respond to the name 'Mira'." The she asked, "May I ask your name?"

"Commander Shepard. I work for the Citadel's Special Tactics and Reconnaissance." I answered.

"One moment, please." She told me, then replied, "Council authority confirmed. You are entitled to Secure Access of all systems." Then she warned me, "Please note that queries relating to corporate secrets require Privileged Access. Privileged Access is only available to Binary Helix executives."

"This system is ready to process queries. You may access me at any holographic interface within Peak 15." The hologram, Mira, finished.

"I need to find Matriarch Benezia." I told her.

"Lady Benezia departed on the passenger tramway to the Rift Station subsidiary labs." She answered, then alerted, "User alert! The tramway system is currently inoperable."

If Benezia is at the Rift Station, and hasn't left yet. Then I still have time to catch up and fix whatever needs fixing, to get the tramway up and running again.

"What's the situation here?" I asked.

"One moment, please. Diagnostics in progress." She told me, then answered, "Critical Failure: Main reactor shut down in accordance with emergency containment procedures. Manual restart required." She added, "Critical Failure: Landline connections are disabled. Passenger tram systems are offline. Report complete. Do you have an additional systems status query?"

I thought for a second, then shook my head, "That's all I need right now."

Mira nodded, "Very well, Commander. Logging you out."

* * *

(**A/N: I'm well aware I've been skipping a few bits and pieces of dialogue. I don't like wasting time and data on EVERYTHING the characters say, so I get straight to the point. Also, I won't miss what I think is crucial info.**)

* * *

With that, Liara, Garrus and I ran to the back of the room and used the elevator, that lead to the roof, and see if we could repair the landlines.

Once on the roof and on the landline station, there were more of the insects and the green scarabs. My team and I quickly shot them down and cleared the station. I found the landline terminal and switched it back on.

Now, it was time for the Main Reactor. My team and I left the roof and and made our way to the main room.

Once there, we were greeted by another insect warrior. I quickly shot it down. Everything calm down and Liara, Garrus and I arrived to the elevator, that lead to the Main Reactor.

The elevator reached its destination, and we entered the main reactor room. However, we were welcomed by Geth forces. Benezia was here!

Liara, Garrus and I took out some of the forces out and walked around to the Main Reactor.

Garrus looked at the reactor and alerted me, "The He3 fuel line is cut."

I quickly walked over to the fuel lines and reconnected them. With that, the systems of Peak 15 were repaired and time to reach the tramway system.

My team and I took out the remainder of the Geth forces, returned to the main room and shoot down the incoming insect warrior. Where are these things coming from?

With the warrior taken care of, Liara, Garrus and I journeyed through the hallways and elevator, to the decontamination and transit hub. However, Mira seemed to have sealed the decontamination chamber off.

Once we exit the elevator, my team and I entered the office of the decontamination chamber. Inside was a dead Salarian scientist. Looks like he's been dead for a while, and he was laying near an active computer.

I walked over to the desk and replayed the log. It was mostly static, but we could just make out a few words, "...Control grou- ...Loose in the...They're...Can't escape...Up in the tunnels now. We're sorry. The leads couldn't get to... -Struct...Out while you can..." The rest just ended in more static, or just went dead.

"He killed himself because he was part of whatever happened here?" Garrus asked.

"He must have thought there was no hope of surviving." Liara answered, "That killing himself would be easier."

I walked over to Mira's interface system terminal and switched her on.

"Connections restored. Processing new data. User alert! Unable to connect to Hot Lab facilities." Mira informed me.

"What's this about loose contaminants?" I asked.

"Dangerous biological agents are present in the tramway decontamination chamber." She answered, "The tram station has been sealed in the interest of crew safety. Activation of the failsafe plasma jets is recommended prior to access."

I looked out the window and saw more of the insects. Mira must mean them by 'loose contaminants'. There must be more of them on the other side.

"How do I activate the failsafe system?" I asked her.

"Controls for the failsafe systems are located in the security checkpoint outside decontamination." She answered, then warned me, "User alert! The failsafe system is currently inoperable."

"What would it take to get the decon failsafes operating again?" I asked.

"There is a hardware fault in the control system. This can be repaired on-site using a standard omni-tool." Mira answered with a nod.

In other words, the controls and failsafe system are inoperable due to the insects being present in the decontamination. And the level needed to fix the failsafes is too high.

"Unlock the decontamination chamber." I told her.

"User alert! Contaminants are present within the decontamination chambers. Passage is not recommended." She told me in argument.

"Override. Open the doors now." I told Mira.

Mira nodded in defeat, "Very well, Commander. Releasing safeties. Proceed at your discretion."

"That's all I need right now." I dismissed.

"Very well, Commander. Logging you out." She nodded, then was switched off.

My team and I entered the decontamination chamber and took out the insect warriors and green scarabs. With everything calmed down, we journeyed through the hallway, to the transit hub and entered the passenger tram.

"Departing Central Station. Destination: Rift Station." Mira announced, as the tram started moving.

After a few minutes of the tram travelling through the tramway, Mira reported, "Now arriving at Rift Station. Binary Helix research facility."

The doors opened and my team exit the tram. We made our way through the facility, into the only place that was open, the bunkers.

My team and I entered the bunkers and encountered a group of armed ERCS guards and mercs. The captain was a male Human with dark skin, in white and blue armor.

The captain saw my team and instructed, "Stand down." He walked up to me and apologize, "Sorry. We couldn't be sure what was on the tram."

I shrugged my shoulders, "I'd only be upset if they had fired."

"Even hopped up on stims, my people know the rule. Two legs good, four legs bad." He explained, "Look. You're human, and that's enough that I won't shoot. But I'd like to know who you are."

"My name's Shepard. I'm a Spectre." I introduced myself to him.

The captain gave me a look, "Huh." Then he shrugged, "I won't look a heavily-armed horse in the mouth." Then he explained to me, "The aliens overran the Hot Labs last week. Only Han Olar got out, and he ain't all there any more. The first we knew, the bastards were clawing into my command post. We had a lot more staff then."

"You were taken by surprise and had civilians to protect. You did a good job, Captain." I assured him.

"Yeah? Sure as hell doesn't feel like it." He told me, "The board sent an Asari to clean up the mess. She went to the Hot Labs yesterday. We haven't heard from her since."

"Benezia." I gasped, "Is she still over there?"

The captain shrugged, "I don't know. I don't see what one person can do."

"A Matriarch has the skill to keep herself alive for a long time." Liara pointed out.

The captain nodded, then he told me, "There's an emergency elevator out by the trams." He gave me a key card, "This card will let you activate it. It can take you down to the Hot Labs." Then he informed me, "Oh, if you need any first aid, Dr. Cohen's downstairs in the med bay."

I nodded and dismissed, "I've got work to do."

He nodded in understanding, "Yeah, I hear th-" Then he was cut off by the sounds of something moving in the ventilation ducts and insect-like screeching. He grimaced, then instructed, "Hell! Man the perimeter!"

My team and I drew our weapons and braced ourselves. It was two more of the insect warriors. We quickly took them out with ease.

Once everything calmed down, my team and I withdrew our weapons and I returned to the captain.

He caught his breath and sighed in relief, "Thanks for the help. Every few hours, a group comes up the tram tunnel. It's actually better since we locked down the elevator."

I nodded, "I'll do whatever I can."

He shook his head, "I don't know why they keep throwing themselves against our defenses. Even animals should learn not to stick their noses where it hurts."

With that, my team and I made our way back to the tram station, and summoned the elevator to the Hot Labs. The elevator took us to its destination. The Hot Labs were empty except for a human male scientist, sitting on a chair, alone.

He saw us coming and asked in a strong Russian accent, "Are you here to secure the situation?"

I nodded and asked him, "How are you holding up?"

The scientist shook his head, "You must listen to me. If we do not contain our mistake, they will drop bombs from the battle stations. You understand?"

My eyes widen in shock. He was talking about the insects we've been encountering, "You let these things out?"

The scientist solemnly nodded, "Ehh. I am only following the orders." Then he explained, "Binary Helix found an egg. It was on a derellict ship, thousands of years drifting. This was Rachni ship. Inside they find many eggs in cryogenic suspension."

'Rachni'? The same telepathic insect species the Krogan wiped out a long time ago? I thought the warriors looked familiar.

"A thousand-year-old egg hatched?" I asked.

He nodded again, "Yes. Very tough, to be so long frozen. That it survived the centuries - this is miraculous." Then his smile fell, "Binary Helix plan to clone Rachni. Mass-produce them. Create an army. But when they get here, they find this egg is not a common Rachni. It is a Queen. After she lays eggs, they move her to Rift Station. They are thinking that without her, they can raise the babies to be obedient."

"Obviously, they were wrong." I concluded.

The scientist nodded, "Ehh. This was exactly the wrong thing to do." Then he continued his explanation, "I am thinking that without a Queen, Rachni do not develop properly. Her mind is shaping theirs. These Rachni are uncontrollable."

"Then all we need to do is bring her here." I suggested.

The scientist shook his head, "No. I am sorry, but this will not work. These Rachni are beyond saving. It is a sad thing, but they must be euthanized. I am thinking that the neutron purge must be set off."

It is sad, but if it's the only way to save them, then drastic times call for drastic measures. I nodded in agreement then asked, "How do we set off the purge?"

"Arming controls are nearby. All you do is insert the key." He answered, "Then I will give Mira destruct co-" Suddenly, he was pierced through the chest by a claw, "Aaagghh!"

I quickly took a step back. The person, or creature that attacked was another Rachni. The Rachni growled and threw the scientist across the room. My team and I grabbed our weapons and shot the insect warrior down.

Once everything calmed, it looked like my team and I will have to activate the purge ourselves. I grabbed the code from the scientist's hand, and made my way to the next room.

The next room looked like it was barricaded. I found one of Mira's terminals and summoned her.

Mira appeared, "Online. How can I help you?"

"Activate the neutron purge." I told her.

Mira shook her head, "I'm sorry, but I can't do that without proper code authorization."

I looked at the code and recited, "Code input: 875-020-079. Code Omega local execution."

She nodded, "Verified. Code Omega execution in 120 seconds."

With that, Mira was switched off and it was time for my team and I to get the hell out of the Hot Labs.

It was tight run, but my team and I were able to make it to the elevator before the purge was set off. The elevator started moving and there was a sound of large explosions below us.

The Rachni should be able to rest easily now. Now, it's time to find and stop Matriarch Benezia.


	11. The Matriarch, The Queen and The Girl

Noveria: The Matriarch, The Queen and The Frozen Girl

**Commander Shepard's POV.**

With the Rachni warriors euthanized in the Hot Labs, it was time to find Matriarch Benezia and see if we could get some answers on Saren's plan on finding the Conduit.

Once the elevator arrived to the first floor, Liara, Garrus and I made our way back to the Captain and the ERCS security guards. However, they weren't where we met them. They were deeper inside the bunkers and were pointing their assault rifles at us.

I walked over the Captain. He gave me a sad look, "I'm sorry about this, Shepard. We've got orders from Benezia." Then he ordered, "Open fire!"

Liara, Garrus and quickly grabbed our weapons and the entire room turned into a war-zone. We took out the Captain and the ERCS guards with ease. Then we journeyed through the labs to find Benezia, taking out every guard, assault drone, Geth or Rachni that stood in our way.

Eventually, my team and I took an elevator to the lower floor and found Benezia in the central lab.

She must've heard or sensed us coming, cause she spoke up, "You do not know the privilege of being a mother. There is power in creation. To shape a life. Turn it toward happiness or despair."

Benezia was looking at a large glass capsule. Inside was a purple Rachni. Quite different to the other Rachni I've encountered. Must be the Queen Rachni the scientist spoke of.

Leaning against the glass, beside the Queen, was a human girl laying unconscious. The same girl from my visions.

The girl looked about 19 to 20 years old. Her skin was a ghostly pale Caucasian, not blue. Her hair was shaved bald, but you could tell she's a dark brunette. Freckles across her nose and under her eyes.

She wore a pair of black-rimmed cracked glasses over her closed eyes, a black velvet choker with a pendant of a Turian emblem, and a pale blue, nearly white uniform.

"Her children were to be ours. Raised to hunt and slay Saren's enemies." Benezia continued. Then she looked at me, then at Liara, "I won't be moved by sympathy. No matter who you bring into this confrontation."

"Liara's here because she wants to be. Not because I asked her to." I explained.

Benezia tilted her head, "Indeed?" Then she looked at Liara, "What have you told him about me, Liara?"

Liara looked at her mother, "What could I say, Mother? That you're insane? Evil? Should I explain how to kill you? What could I say?"

Benezia turned her attention back to me, "Have you faced an Asari Commando Unit before? Few humans have."

"I can't believe you'd kill your own daughter." I scolded.

Benezia shook her head, "I now realize I should have been stricter with her."

With that, she used her biotics and put me in a stasis field and summoned a group of her Commandos. I was able to break out of the stasis and my team and I entered the war-zone.

Each time we took out a group, Benezia used her biotics to summon more Commandos or Geth forces. Each time she gets weaker. After the last group, it was only Benezia left on the upper platform. She was keeping the unconscious girl up-right.

She looked at me, "This is not over. Saren is unstoppable. My mind is filled with his light. Everything is clear."

"The Rachni didn't cooperate with you. Why should I?" I pointed out.

She looked at me, then back at the girl, "I will not betray him. You will- You..." Then she stood up and turned to me. I raised a brow at Benezia. Something was off. She looked like what the Asari Councilor described.

"You must listen. Saren still whispers in my mind. I can fight his compulsions. Briefly. But the Indoctrination is strong." She told me.

I raised an eyebrow. 'Indoctrination'? Like brainwashing?

"Why are you able to break free of his control now?" I asked.

"I sealed a part of my mind away from the Indoctrination. Saving it for a moment when I could help destroy him." She explained, "It will not last long."

"So you could turn on me again." I concluded.

Benezia nodded, "Yes. But it would not be my will, Shepard." Then she explained, "People are not themselves around Saren. You come to idolize him. Worship him. You would do anything for him. The key is Sovereign, his flagship. It is a dreadnought of incredible size and its power is extraordinary."

"Sovereign's not like other ships. Where did it come from?" I asked.

Benezia shook her head, "I cannot say. The Geth did not build it. Its technology is far more advanced than that of any known species. The longer you stay aboard, the more Saren's will seems correct. You sit at his feet and smile as his words pour into you. It is subtle at first. I thought I was strong enough to resist. Instead, I became a willing tool, eager to serve."

She looked at the sleeping girl, "I could not let this child fall victim to Saren's will, so I took her ice crystal along with me. Her crystal fully melted and her mind free from the Indoctrination."

"He sent me here to find the location of the Mu Relay. Its position was lost thousands of years ago." She finished.

"How does something that big go missing?" I asked.

"Four thousand years ago, star nearly went supernova. The shock-wave propelled the Relay out of its system, but it did not damage it." Benezia explained, "Its precise vector and speed were impossible to determine. As millennia passed, the nebula created by the ova enveloped the Relay. It is difficult to find any cold object in interstellar space. Particularly something swathed in hot dust and radiation."

"Someone on Noveria found it?" I asked, referring to the Mu Relay.

Benezia nodded, "Two thousand years ago, the Rachni inhabited that region of our galaxy. They discovered the Relay. The Rachni can share memories across generations. Queens inherit the knowledge of their mothers. I took the location of the Relay from the Queen's mind. I was not gentle."

I could tell she was being sincere. Her voice tone carried regret and guilt for her actions.

"You can still make it right. Give me the information." I told her.

Benezia nodded again, "I was not myself, but - I should have been stronger." She walked over to me and reached out her hand, "I transcribed the data to an OSD. Take it. Please."

I took the OSD from Benezia's hand and gave her a thankful nod.

"Knowing the Relay's coordinates is not enough." Liara spoke up, then asked her mother, "Do you know where he planned to go from there?"

Benezia shook her head, "Saren wouldn't tell me his destination." Then she told me in a strong tone, "But you must find out quickly. I transmitted the coordinates to him before you arrived." Then she looked like she was struggling, "You have to stop- me. I can't-" Benezia clutched her head and walked away, "His teeth are in my ear. Fingers on my spine. You should- Uh! You should-"

"Mother, I- Don't leave! Fight him!" Liara cried for her mother.

Benezia turned to Liara, "You've always made me proud, Liara." Liara sulked, fighting tears. After a few seconds, Benezia turned to us with steely eyes, biotics activated and a dark tone, "-Die!"

Then she attacked us. Liara, Garrus and I drew our weapons and fought back. However, she wasn't alone. Benezia summoned more Asari Commandos.

After taking her down, my team and I shot the Commandos down. Once everything calmed down, my team and returned to Benezia. We shot her bad and she was struggling to stay alive.

"I cannot go on. You will have to stop him, Shepard." She told me, as she struggled to stand up.

I reached out my hand to help her, "Hold on. We've got medi-gel, maybe we can-"

But she cut me off, "No. He is still in my mind. I am not entirely myself. I never will be again." Benezia stumbled back into the railing. She looked the unconscious girl, who was still near the capsule, "Please. Take care of this child. Keep her away from Saren."

Tears welled up in Liara's eyes as she gasped, "Mother..."

Benezia looked at Liara with motherly tears welling up in her eyes, "Good night, Little Wing. I will see again with the dawn." She fell to the ground and gasped, "No light? They always said there be a-" She closed her and fell limp, dead.

I let Liara mourn over her mother's passing, while I walked over to the capsule and looked at the Rachni Queen. She is definitely different from the other Rachni. But, what am I gonna do with it, now that most of the staff in Binary Helix are dead?

As I stared, the Rachni Queen turned and hissed at me. I quickly backed away, as the girl stood up and opened her eyes. They were hazel, nearly green, and were glazed over. Which means she's possessed.

In a merged female tone, the girl spoke, "This one. Serves as our voice. We cannot sing. Not in these low spaces. Your musics are colorless."

I took that the Rachni Queen was using the girl to speak for her through telepathy. Wait 'musics'? I raised a brow and scratched the back of my head, "Musics? What?"

"Your way of communicating is strange. Flat. It does not color the air. When we speak, one moves all." The Queen explained.

"This is going to be a fun conversation." Garrus joked.

The Queen continued, "We are the mother. We sing for those left behind. The children you thought silenced." I looked at the Queen, behind the girl, "We are Rachni."

"How are you speaking though this girl?" I asked.

"Our kind sing through touchings of thought. We pluck the strings, and the other understands. She is eager to assist." The Queen answered, "She has colors we have no names for. Her heart is strong. Her songs are kind and soft. It is beautiful."

"She's alive?!" Liara gasped in shock.

"You are not in harmony with those who hoped to control us." The Rachni Queen continued, then asked me, "What will you sing? Will you release us? Are we to fade away once more?"

"The Rachni were a threat to the galaxy." Garrus pointed out, "Those tanks are filled with acid. If she gets out of hand, they dissolve her."

"They made a mistake." Liara argued, "They let the Krogan go too far. This is a chance for us to atone. She has done nothing to us."

"Your companions hear the truth." The Rachni Queen spoke up, "You have the power to free us, or return our people to the silence of memory."

"Are you a survivor from the war? A clone?" I asked her.

"We do not know. We were only an egg, hearing Mother cry in our dreams." She answered, "A tone from space hushed one voice after another. It forced the singers to resonate with its own sour yellow note. Then we awoke, in this place. The last echo of those who came out from the Singing Planet. The sky is silent."

"If I let you live, would you attack other races again?" I asked.

The Queen made the girl quickly shook her head, "No! We - I do not know what happened in the war. We only heard discordance, songs the color of oily shadows." Then she told me, "We would seek a hidden place to teach our children harmony. If they understand, we would return."

I thought for a second about the decision. It was true that the Rachni killed the Krogan during a war. But Liara is right. That war was centuries ago. This Rachni has done nothing to anyone. The warriors were Binary Helix's fault on raising them without the Queen's mental guidance.

I folded my arms and looked at the girl, "I won't destroy your entire race. You'll go free."

"You will give us the chance to compose anew?" The Rachni Queen asked. I nodded and she smiled, "We will remember. We will sing of your forgiveness to our children."

I walked over to the capsule, where the computer control console was. I typed in the release code. The capsule raised and a door on the other side opened. The girl's eyes closed and she was about to collapse. Luckily, Garrus caught her before she hit the floor.

The Rachni Queen looked at me. I assured her with a smile and she walked out of the capsule, free and unharmed.

With the mission over, it was time to return to the Normandy.

* * *

**_*Later, In the Normandy's Breifing Room...*_**

Everyone gathered in the Briefing Room. Garrus placed the girl into the Medical Wing in the care of Dr. Chakwas.

"What's our next move, Commander? Head for the Mu Relay?" Ash asked.

I shook my head, "The Mu Relay could link to dozens of systems. Unless we know exactly where Saren's going, we'd just be wasting time."

Liara nodded in agreement, "The Commander is right. We cannot rush off blind. We still need to learn more about Saren."

Williams glared at Liara, "Who put you in charge? Did the Commander resign when I wasn't looking?"

"We're all on the same team here, Williams. She's just trying to help." I defended.

Williams looked at me and apologized, "Sorry, Commander."

I nodded. Then Garrus asked, "What about the girl in the Medical Wing? She was with Benezia. How can you be certain we can trust her?"

"The Rachni Queen said her heart and songs are kind, strong and soft." Liara pointed out, "Maybe wait for her to wake up and see what she knows."

I nodded at the idea, then stood up, "This is a tough mission. We're all on edge. Everyone go get some rest. Crew... Dismissed."

Everyone nodded and left the room. Joker spoke up from the comms, "Noveria report is away, Commander. You want me to patch you through to the Council?"

I nodded and turned to the terminals, "Patch them through, Joker."

"Setting up the link now, Commander." Joker answered.

Holograms of the Councilors appeared in front of me .

"Is this report accurate, Commander? You found Rachni on Noveria?" The Asari Councilor asked.

"And then released the Queen!" The Turian Councilor added, "Do you have any idea what you've done? How many generations until they overrun the galaxy?"

"This Queen is different. She understands why her kind had to be wiped out last time around." I argued.

"I hope you're right, Shepard. Our children's children will pay the price if you're not." He replied.

"We also read that you found a girl with Matriarch Benezia. You are sure this girl is not a threat?" The Salarian Councilor spoke up.

I nodded, "I'm sure. Once she wakes up, she'll explain her story."

The Council nodded and the Asari Councilor dismissed, "We'll be waiting for your next report, Commander."

With that, the terminals were deactivated. Then Sid spoke up from the comms, "Commander. You need to come to the Medical Wing ASAP. The girl from Noveria is waking up."

I quickly made my way to the Medical Wing. Inside were Sid, Dr. Chakwas, Garrus, Liara and Williams. I entered and noticed the girl was starting to stir. She opened her eyes, then clutched her head and sat up.

Dr. Chakwas quickly helped her sit up, "Easy now, dear. You might be a bit disoriented. How are you feeling?"

The girl shook her head, "Like someone just splashed my face with cold water." Her voice was light and soft-toned, then she looked around, "Where am I?"

"You're on board the SSV Normandy. A stealth spaceship prototype of the Alliance Military." I answered.

"Spaceship? Military?" The girl repeated. She wiped her brow, "How long was I in the capsule? Last thing I remember was-" She looked over us and stopped at Garrus. Her tired expression turned angry, "YOU!"

She lunged at Garrus, but Williams and I held her back. She was stronger than she looked, so it was tricky hold her back. For a second, I thought I saw her body glow green. Garrus took a step back.

"Hey, whoa, easy. You know Garrus?" Sid asked.

"He's the guy that killed his own friend! I saw him kill the other guy in the black and red armor!" The girl shouted.

I raised a brow at her statement. Black and red armor? Nihlus? Garrus killed Nihlus? I remember the reports said Saren shot him in the back without hesitation.

Sid looked closer at her. She cautiously reached out her hands to the girl, "May I take a look at your glasses for a second?"

The girl looked at her for a few seconds, then nodded her head, "Just for a second."

Sid took the girl's glasses and examined them. She put some omni-gel on the lenses and cleaned them with a small cloth.

Then she returned on the girl's face, "There. Is that better?"

The girl blinked and looked at Garrus. She gasped, "You're not him." Her body stopped glowing. She looked at me and Williams and assured, "I'm okay now. You can let go."

Williams and I let go of the girl. She bowed her head at Garrus, "I'm very sorry for my actions. I thought you were someone else. I believe you call him 'Saren'."

Garrus shrugged his shoulders, "You've been asleep for a while. Could have happened to anyone."

"Do you have a name?" Liara asked.

The girl nodded, "Yeah. Name's Eleanor May Carter. But my friends call me Ellie." Then she tilted her head at Liara, "Call me crazy, but you share a resemblance to the woman that got me out of my frozen stasis."

"You know Benezia?" Liara asked.

"That's her name?" The girl, Eleanor, asked, then she shook her head, "Not as a person. I only saw glimpses of her whenever I woke up from my stasis. They only last a few seconds."

"Benezia was my mother." Liara replied with a sad tone.

"I'm very sorry." Eleanor apologized.

I thought back about what she said. 'Stasis'? "What do you mean by stasis?"

"I was volunteered by a secret organization to test out how long a human can last in suspended animation." She answered, "If I was able to last five years, the agents would promise to take me back to my family."

My crew and I looked at each other. Is she making this up? Her tone sounds sincere, but how can we say for sure?

"What was the name of this agency?" Garrus asked.

"I... I don't know. I never got their name." She answered.

"What year were you born?" Williams asked in shock.

"1992. Why?" Eleanor answered in uncertainty.

"How old are you now?" Sid asked.

"I just turned 20 when the agents volunteered me. So, biologically, I should still be 20 years old. But I was meant to be in stasis for 5 years. So, chronologically, I should be 25." She answered.

I put two and two together and concluded, "Ellie. You've been frozen for 170 years."

Eleanor stared at me in shock, "170 years!? But that means... My family. My friends." She began to topple over, and she leaned against the bed, "I... I think I need to lay down for a bit."

I nodded, "We'll talk later, after you're feeling better."

Eleanor nodded, "Thank you, Captain..."

"Commander Shepard." I introduced.

With that, I left the Medical Wing.


	12. Feros: Colony Attack

Feros: Colony Attack

**Commander Shepard's POV.**

I arrived to the Galaxy Map. Over the comms, Joker spoke up, "Good timing, Commander. We've got a transmission coming in from the Citadel. Top priority clearance."

Top priority, huh? Must be from the Council themselves.

"I'll take it in the comm room." I answered.

I left the Galaxy Map and entered the Briefing/Comms Room. I switched on the FTL Comm Links and holographic images of the Council appeared in front of me.

"Commander Shepard." The Asari Councilor greeted, "We've received information that may be critical to your mission against Saren."

"I'll take all the help I can get." I answered.

"We've received an urgent message from one of our infiltration regiments in the Traverse." The Salarian Councilor spoke up.

I nodded, "I'm listening."

"We currently have several infiltration units scattered throughout the boarder regions of Citadel Space. This particular unit was gathering intel on Saren." He informed me.

"What did they find?" I asked.

The Salarian Councilor shook his head, "Unfortunately, the message we received was little more than static. The infiltration team must be in a situation where they can't set up proper interstellar communications. But the message was sent on a channel reserved for mission-critical communications. Whatever they were trying to tell us, we know it was important." He continued, "Considering your interest in Saren, we thought you might want to investigate this. Find out what happened to our team. The signal originated from the planet Virmire."

I nodded, "I'll look into it."

"The Council prefers not to become involved in the specifics of Spectre activities." The Asari Councilor spoke up, "We only want you to be aware of all your options, including Virmire." Then she dismissed, "Good luck, Commander Shepard. We will keep you advised if we learn anything else."

With that, the conversation ended and the communications were shut down. I returned to the Galaxy Map and set a course for Feros.

The Normandy left the Noveria dock and planet, used the nearest Mass Relay and arrived on Feros. Picking a shore party was partially easy. Tali wanted to come along, see how much the Geth have taken this alliance with Saren. Eleanor decided she wanted to come along. Needing to stretch her legs. So we gave her some spare light armor and a few spare weapons.

The Normandy's VI repeated its departure routine and opened the airlock. Tali, Eleanor and I exit the Normandy and made our way to the port. At the corner, was an African-American colonist in casual attire.

He approached us and spoke up, "We saw your ship. Fai Dan wants to speak with you immediately."

"Who's Fai Dan?" I asked.

"He's our leader." The colonist answered, "He needs your help to prepare for the Geth. They're making another push." He pointed behind him, "Please. Up the stairs past the freighter."

Suddenly, without warning, the Geth attacked! They shot the colonist down. Eleanor, Tali and I drew our weapons and took out the Geth group.

For someone from the 20th Century, Eleanor is a very good shot with a pistol. Either she's got good eyes, or she's just lucky.

We made our way up the stairs and past the freighter, prior the colonist's instructions, taking out Geth Ghosts, and found ourselves in a colony base of operations. We traveled past the colonists and found Fai Dan near the exit to the other side.

Fai Dan was a colonist with dark skin. Possibly Indian or African-American descent. He was talking to a woman in light Gladiator Armor. She, too, was dark skinned.

Fai Dan saw me approaching and smiled, "Oh, Commander. I'm glad they finally sent somebody to help us."

"You're a bit late, aren't you?" The woman asked me in a snappy tone.

"Arcelia!" Fai Dan scolded, then returned to me, "Sorry, Commander. Everyone's on edge since-"

Geth sounds and the woman, Arcelia, cut him off with an alert, "Watch out! We've got Geth in the tower!"

Fai Dan drew a pistol and shouted, "Protect the heart of the colony!"

My team and I drew our weapons and shot the Geth down. We followed the activity up the tower and into a tunnel. We took out every Geth that appeared. Once the forces were cleared, a Geth dropship flew off across the sky.

"Without a doubt, there's a Geth base nearby." Eleanor spoke up, "Maybe we should update Fai Dan and get clearance to get a vehicle from the Normandy?"

I nodded in agreement and we made our way back to the colony. Inside the colony, everything seemed to have calmed down after the attack.

Fai Dan walked toward me and smiled, "The tower's secure. Thanks to you, Commander."

I smiled back, "I'm just glad your colony is safe."

"I appreciate your concern... And your efforts against the Geth." He nodded.

"They may have been slowed, but they'll be back." Arcelia spoke up, "They always come back."

I looked at her, "Help me find what the Geth are after and you'll all get out of here alive."

Fai Dan shook his head, "We don't know what they're after. They came, they attacked us. That's all we know. Their main base is at the ExoGeni headquarters. A good place to start looking if you want answers."

I tilted my head, "What's ExoGeni?"

"It's the company most of us worked for before the attacks." Arcelia answered, "They fund this colony." She gestured to the tower, "The Skyway leads directly to ExoGeni headquarters. You can't miss it."

"Of course, there's an army of Geth between here and there." Fai Dan added.

"I didn't expect this would be easy." I replied.

He nodded, "Then maybe I can get this colony operational again."

"We'll get going then." I dismissed.

"Good luck, Commander." Fai Dan farewelled.

Tali, Eleanor and I exit the colony and made our way back to the elevator again. However, just as we reached the doorway toward the elevator, Eleanor let out a shivered sigh.

Tali and I turned to the frozen girl, "Something wrong?"

Eleanor rubbed her arms, "I-It-It's nothing. I'm just still a bit cold from being in that ice coffin."

Tali gave her a look, "You're a really bad liar, Ellie. No-one just starts shivering for no reason."

Eleanor looked at Tali, then at me. She stopped rubbing her arms and sighed, "Fine. The colonists gave me a bad vibe. I sighed because of relief."

"What kind of vibe?" I asked.

Eleanor shook her head, "I don't know how to explain it. It feels similar to Liara's mother. But, at the same time, it's organic. Alive." She pointed to her forehead, "It was suffocating me, like walking through a thorn thicket, but in your mind."

I gave her a look, then nodded, "I'll keep that in mind."

Eleanor nodded. Then we entered the elevator. The elevator moved up and reached its destination; a garage that lead straight to the Skyway.

The doors opened. Colonists were attacked by a Geth Assault Drone. My team and I drew our weapons and shot the synthetic down. Once the area was cleared, Tali, Eleanor and I withdrew our weapons and entered the Mako.

"And now to the Geth base." Eleanor lightly sighed in a dry tone, "Not something an intelligent person would say."

The garage doors opened. However, a Geth dropship flew by and dropped off a few Geth Armatures. Didn't think this was gonna be too easy.

As we exit the colony and across the Skyway, radio chatter was received.

"The last batch went south. What are they looking for?" A voice asked through the radio.

This caught Eleanor's attention, as she started fiddling with the radio channels, "We're receiving a weak comm signal from the other side. I can't pinpoint the origin. The Geth must be interfering somehow."

"Since when did you know about radio?" Tali asked.

"You learn a few things when you're fifth generation military." She answered.

I raised a brow at the frozen girl. She sounded like a Turian for a second there.

We were able to take out the Geth Armatures and make our way onto the main Skyway road.

"Getting more communication, Commander." Eleanor alerted, "Still can't find the location."

"Any sign of movement? Lizbeth could still be in there. It's only been a few days." A female voice spoke up from the radio, "She's my daughter. I'll wait as long as I have to."

The Mako continued to take out the Geth, as we arrived to the ExoGeni headquarters. The garage doors opened and we entered the building.

The voice from the radio spoke up, "We've got movement... Some kind of vehicle. Not one of the Geth."

"Visual readings." Eleanor concluded, "The signal must be nearby."

"Dealing with the Geth is more important." Tali interjected.

Eleanor stared at her, "Maybe these people know what the Geth are after. Do you want to go out there running in circles?"

"Alright. I see your point." Tali agreed.

I parked the Mako onto level terrain and Tali, Eleanor and I exit the vehicle. Next to the Mako was a slope that lead to a lower bunker. Inside were Humans in scientist uniforms. They must be employees of ExoGeni. A woman and a man were arguing.

My team and I entered the bunker. The man noticed us and shouted, "That's close enough!"

The woman replied, "Relax, Jeong. They're obviously not Geth."

Both the man and woman were dark-skinned and dark-haired. But, their uniform colors were different. The woman wore light purple with dark beige. Whilst the man wore the same dark beige but with light red.

The man, Jeong, pushed the woman back, "Get back, Juliana." Then turned to me, "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Commander Shepard. I'm here to remove your Geth problem." I answered.

The woman, Juliana, lightly smiled at Jeong, "You see? You worry too much."

"And you trust too easily, Juliana." Jeong argued.

Juliana shook her head, "I'm just glad to see a friendly face. I thought we were the only Humans left on this planet."

I shook my head, "Fai Dan and some other members of Zhu's Hope are still alive."

Juliana took a step back then turned to Jeong, "I thought you said they were all dead!"

"I said they were 'probably' all dead." He defended.

"They're surviving, despite everything the Geth have done to them." Eleanor spoke up, folding her arms and giving Jeong a look.

Juliana nodded, "We know what that's like. Those damn synthetics are relentless."

"I'll do whatever I can to keep them away from you." I assured them, but added, "But I need some information."

"What kind of information?" Jeong asked.

"Ignore him." Juliana spoke up, "The Geth are up in the ExoGeni headquarters. Just a bit further along the Skyway."

"Those headquarters are private property, soldier." Jeong interjected quickly, "Remove the Geth and nothing else."

I shook my head and assured, "I'm not interested in your company secrets."

My team and I were about to leave, then Juliana raised her hand, "Commander, before you go... My daughter, Lizbeth. She's missing..."

"They shouldn't waste time poking around." Jeong quickly told her, "We can do a proper accounting of our casualties after the Geth are gone."

"That's my daughter you're talking about!" Juliana argued, "She's still alive. I know it."

"Where is your daughter, Juliana?" I asked, interested.

"She was working in the ExoGeni building, when the attacks came." She answered honestly. I could tell she was being honest with me.

"Oh yeah... There are several places she could hide." Jeong stated in a sarcastic tone, "For a short time."

"You know, I'm really starting to dislike your tone, Mr. Jeong." Eleanor spoke up in an annoyed tone.

"That's 'Doctor' to you." He told her.

"If she's in there, I'll get her out." I assured Juliana.

She nodded with a small smile, "Thank you, Commander. Thank you."

I turned to leave, until I noticed something off. An ExoGeni scientist looked a little worried. My team and I walked up to him.

He noticed us approaching and spoke, "I was hoping you'd have a moment to speak with me. I've got a bit of a problem."

"What do you need?" I asked.

"I need to retrieve some data." He answered, "It's not a big job, but it pays well."

I nodded, "Sounds easy enough." Then I raised a brow, "What's the catch?"

The scientist quickly shook his head, "No catch, really. It's dangerous work, but not for someone like you."

Eleanor scoffed a chuckle, "Why do people always assume the military enjoys putting themselves in harm's way?"

Tali looked at her and had a smile in her tone, "Took the words right out of my mouth, Ellie."

Eleanor smiled sadly at Tali, "Been a long time since someone called me that."

"It's not that bad, really." The scientist assured, "All you need to do is find my console at ExoGeni headquarters and drop the data onto this OSD." He gave me a blank OSD, "It's that simple."

I nodded, "I'll look around if I get the chance."

He nodded back, "I appreciate it. That data could be worth a lot of money." He added in a light sullen tone, "Of course, this all depends on getting out of here alive."

With that, it was time to get back to the mission. My team and I left the bunker and entered the Mako to reach ExoGeni headquarters. Upon the Skyway, Geth troops blocked our path. An easy obsticle.

Of course, as expected, the Mako gets more radio chatter. "You owe us for this. The Skyway is crawling with Geth." A young male voice spoke up from the chatter.

"Package is secure. We're leaving now." Another voice replied.

I drove the Mako closer to the building and the younger voice shouted, "Wait, shut down the comm! We've got incoming Geth! Damn it, shut down the comm!"

With that, the comm was shut down. The Mako took out what remained of the Geth on the Skyway, and we entered the ExoGeni Headquarters garage. By the entrance, there were Geth Troopers and Stalkers waiting for us.

"The Geth moved in pretty quick." Eleanor noted.

Tali nodded in agreement, "Resistance will be extremely heavy once we are inside."

I tried to take out the Geth with the Mako, but the area was sealed off very well. My team and I exit the Mako and brought the fight to them. We took them out fairly easy and made our way up the ramp.

The garage was in very bad shape. And the entrance was blocked off by a glowing blue energy field.

Eleanor walked up to the field and touched it, "Damn it. No amount of weapons can break this barrier down. But, there's always a back door somewhere."

I nodded in agreement and looked around. On the other side was a locked door. Unfortunately, the lock was very well encrypted and without a doubt there's Geth on the other side. Not worth the risk.

However, near the barrier was an opening that might lead to the lower bunker. Seemed like a good way than any.

"This is only a one-way trip, Commander." Eleanor warned me.

I nodded in understanding and jumped down. Tali and Eleanor followed after me. We entered the bunker to find heaps of rubble and a lot of dead varren. A red varren was laying dead in front of us. Looked like a fresh kill.

Suddenly, we were welcomed by a gunshot. Tail'Zorah and I were able to dodge it, but the bullet nearly scratched Eleanor's cheek.

"Damn it!" A female voice shouted.

My team and I drew our weapons and the shooter moved out of its hiding place. It was a young female Human in an ExoGeni uniform. Her skin, eyes and hair were dark. She must be Lizbeth, Juliana's daughter.

The girl lowered her weapon, when she saw us, "I'm so sorry. I thought you were Geth, or one of the varren."

My team and I lowered our weapons and the girl walked toward us.

"You're safe now." I assured her, then asked, "But why were you here in the first place?"

Lizbeth sighed, "It's my own fault. Everyone else was running and I stayed to backup data." She shrugged, "Next thing I knew, the Geth ship latched on and the power went out. I was trapped. I tried to get out, but the way was blocked."

"We'll get you out as soon as we find out what the Geth are after." I told her.

Lizbeth shook her head, "It's not the Geth; It's the energy field they put up. They don't want anyone else getting access to the-" Then she stopped herself before continuing.

I raised my hand and assured her, "I'm here for the Geth. It's very important that I find out what they're after."

"I don't know for certain, but I'm guessing they're here for the Thorian." She answered.

"Thorian?" Tali repeated, "What is that, exactly?"

"It wouldn't be a plant-based life-form, would it?" Eleanor asked Lizbeth.

Lizbeth stared at Eleanor in shock, then nodded, "Sort of, yes. It's an indigenous life-form. ExoGeni was studying it." Then she raised a brow, "How did you know?"

Eleanor shrugged, "Lucky guess?"

I raised a brow in interest, "What else can you tell me? Do you know where I can find this Thorian?"

Lizbeth nodded, "I might be able to, but not with those Geth crawling around everywhere." Then she turned serious, "Look, we need to get out of here, past that shield."

I nodded in agreement and asked, "Do you know how we can shut it down?"

Lizbeth shook her head, "No. Not exactly, but I think the Geth ship is powering it." She looked around, "I noticed the Geth laying power cables everywhere. You could follow those cables, but there's Geth everywhere."

I nodded, "All right. I'll look into it." Then I instructed her, "Stay put until the field is down."

Lizbeth nodded, "Yeah, you don't have to tell me twice. I'll just find a small hole to hide in until the field is down." Then she gave me a keycard, "Here, take my ID. This should get you past any locked doors."

Suddenly, a pack of varren attacked us. Lizbeth quickly ran for cover. My team and I drew our weapons and shot the varren down.

Once all the varren were down, the mission of taking out the Geth ship and the field around ExoGeni begins.


	13. Feros: Secrets and Forcefields

Feros: Secrets and Forcefields

**Eleanor May Carter's POV.**

With the wolf-viper fish-like creatures, 'varren' I think, taken care of, Commander Shepard, Tali and I followed the ceiling cables to a closed door. The door opened to reveal two flights of stairs.

Once we entered the room, a gruff voice shouted, "Stupid machine! Access encrypted files!"

It sounded like one of those dinosaur-like species. 'Krogan' I believe they're called. And he sounded angry and annoyed.

We reached the second flight and the voice spoke again, "No, I don't want to review protocol!" It sounded like it was coming from on top of us.

The team arrived at the top and saw a Krogan in black and silver armor arguing with a holographic person. What the heck is that?

"What is that?" I asked Tali in whisper, referring to the hologram.

"That is a VI." She answered.

"VI. That means 'Virtual Intelligence', right?" I asked.

Tali nodded, "Exactly. VIs act as personal computer systems given form and intelligence. However, they aren't self-aware, like AIs and Geth. Although not self-aware, VIs do carry personality imprints by their programmers."

I nodded in agreement and tilted my head, "Interesting." A lot sure has changed in over 150 years.

"I am unable to comply. Please contact your supervisor." The hologram, VI, told the Krogan.

"Damn it. Tell me what I want, or I will blast your virtual ass into actual dust!" The Krogan demanded.

"Please contact your supervisor for a level 4 security exemption or make an appointment with-" The VI answered, but was cut off by the Krogan warrior.

"Stupid machine!" The warrior shouted in frustration.

"If there is nothing else, please step aside." The VI requested, "There is a queue forming behind you for the use of this console."

The Krogan turned and saw us. He smirked, "Oh good. I really need to kill someone."

Commander Shepard, Tali and I drew our weapons, as the Krogan drew his, and we entered combat. Commander Shepard glowed light blue and thrust her arm forward. The Krogan glowed blue and fell back. He picked himself up and resumed firing at us.

Commander Shepard delivered a headshot and the Krogan dropped dead.

The team and I withdrew our weapons. And I stared at Shepard, "The hell was that?"

Shepard looked at me, "What was what?"

"You just glowed blue and used some kind of force to take that guy down." I explained, gesturing to the dread Krogan in front of us.

Commander Shepard nodded, then answered, "That was biotics."

I tilted my head in confusion, "Biotics?"

Tali nodded, "Biotics is the ability to manipulate dark energy and create mass effect fields."

I nodded in understanding, "Ah. That makes sense." Then I tilted my head again, "I take it anyone can be a Biotic?"

Tali nodded, "Yes..." Then shook her head, "And no."

"Asari, like Liara, are natural Biotics, however every other race become Biotics due to accidental exposure to Element Zero waves before birth." Commander Shepard explained.

I nodded in understanding, "Extraordinary." This era just keeps getting better and better.

Then the VI spoke up, "ExoGeni Corporation reminds all staff that the discharging of weapons while on company property is strictly forbidden." Then it looked at Commander Shepard and greeted, "Welcome back, Research Assistant Elizabeth Baynham. What can I do for you?"

"Uh, how do you know I'm Lizbeth?" Shepard asked in uncertainty.

"Your access card identifies you as Elizabeth Baynham." The VI answered casually, then asked, "Is there something you require, Dr. Baynham?"

"What information was the last user attempting to access?" Shepard asked.

"Fetching data. The previous user was attempting to access details on the study of Subject Species 37, the Thorian." The VI answered without hesitation.

"Tell me everything you told the Krogan." Shepard requested.

The VI shook its head, "I was unable to provide the previous user with any relevant data." Then it added, "Aside from lacking proper access, there has been no new data available on Species 37. All sensors monitoring the observation post at Zhu's Hope have been inactive for several cycles."

Commander Shepard raised a brow and asked, "What does Zhu's Hope have to do with the Thorian?"

"Species 37 is located within the substructure of the Zhu's Hope outpost." The VI answered.

My eyes widen. You don't think the Thorian and the bad vibe I was getting from the colonists of Zhu's Hope are connected in a way, do you?

"Tell me everything you know about the Thorian." Shepard told the VI.

"The Thorian is a simple plant life-form that exhibits a sentient behavior uncommon with other flora." The VI answered, "Through dispersion and the eventual inhalation of spores, it can infect and control other organisms, including Humans. The Zhu's Hope control group has yielded interesting results. Before sensors went offline, almost 85% of all test subjects were infected."

"Are you saying ExoGeni knew its people were getting infected?" Shepard asked.

The VI nodded, "It was deemed necessary to assess the true potential of Species 37."

I punched my hand, "That explains the vibe I was getting from the colonists!" Then I cursed under my breath, "Corporal bastards..." Then something hit me and I asked Shepard, "Should we inform your Flight Lieutenant?"

Shepard nodded and reached for her ear, "Joker. Come in, Joker." She lowered her hand and cursed, "Damn it! That field's blocking us."

I lightly raised a brow. 'Joker'? Is that the Flight Lieutenant's real name, or a nickname? Either way, at least it's easy to remember.

"The sooner we drop the field, the sooner we can get to the outpost." I summarized.

Shepard nodded in agreement and looked back at the VI, "VI, what can you tell me about the Geth ship and the field it's generating?"

"I have limited data on the Geth. They have effectively blocked all sensors within the facility." the VI answered, "I have detected unusual power fluctuations, but am unable to determine the source."

Shepard turned to me and Tali and instructed, "We need to find that ship. Let's get moving."

With that, Shepard, Tali and I followed the corridor on the other side of the wall we entered. There were more of those wires and a flight of stairs. We walked up the stairs and entered a room. Inside were a large group of large cables, two claws of sorts and two Geth setting up some kind of alter.

Shepard wasted no time to shoot the Geth down. Once everything was quiet, Tali looked at the claw.

"The Geth use these claws to anchor their ships to the sides of buildings." She explained.

I looked at the claws and shuddered, "Sends chills up my spine just realizing how big the ship really is." Then asked, "How does one cut the power?"

"It will be difficult." Tali answered, "We can check the other claws for weaknesses, but the Geth are very thorough."

Shepard continued forward toward the next corridor. Tali and I followed after her. The corridor lead to a larger room, where there was a bigger field blocking the large exit. The room was full of Geth as well. Shepard, Tali and I drew our weapons and took the Geth out.

With the Geth dealt with, Commander Shepard followed one of the openings and found it lead to some kind of office, with three Krogan warriors inside. We wasted no time taking them out. Once everything was cleared, there was some kind of computer terminal on the other side of the room. Shepard approached the terminal and inserted the disk drive he was given by the ExoGeni employee.

The terminal went blank, the Team and I returned to the large room and journey through another corridor. At the other end of the hallway, was another large room, like the previous one, but larger. It was crawling with Geth and another claw from the ship.

The Geth saw us and started shooting. Commander Shepard, Tali and I made quick work of them. Once it was calm enough, we walked up the stairs to a balcony and examined the claw resting over.

My gaze followed the claw and noticed it was poking through an opened shutter window.

"Commander, this claw is poking through a shutter window. There must be a control moduel somewhere." I told Commander Shepard.

Shepard nodded and we continued over the balcony. On the other side of the wires, cables and claw, there were more Geth. They seemed to be guarding a large terminal moduel.

Convenient...

Commander Shepard wasted no time, as she fired her assault riffle and shot the Geth down. The area was cleared and we could take care of the shutter window.

I looked around and noticed something, "Is it just me, or does this place feel like a containment lab?"

Shepard and Tali didn't answer. Guess it's just me, then.

Commander Shepard switched on a few of the valves and switched on the shutters. The shutter window closed, tearing the claw from the ship with ease. There was sound of metallic moaning and crashing coming from outside. It made the room we were in shake very violently.

It went quiet, then there was a loud thud. I clapped my hands and smiled, "Brilliant thinking, Commander. We should be able to leave go after the Thorian now."

Tali smiled under her mask, "I hope that ship was full of those Geth bastards."

I looked at the Quarian technician, "I hate to admit it, but this is actually kind of fun. Blows off a bit of steam."

Tali looked at me, "You sound like Wrex."

Then a familiar voice shouted in the intercomms, "I repeat, Normandy to shore party. Are you reading? Anyone there? Normandy to shore party. Come on, Commander, talk to me."

The voice sounded rushed and panicked, but like Joker. Is that banging I hear in the background? Communications are back up. Awesome!

Shepard put her hand over her ear and asked, "Is that you, Joker? What's going on over there?"

"We're in lockdown here, Commander." Joker answered, "Something happened to the colonists. They're banging on the hall, trying to claw their inside the ship. They're freaking out!"

"They can't do any real damage. We're on our way back. Just hold your position." Commander Shepard instructed.

"Uh... Yeah. Okay. Well, we'll just wait right here for you, Commander." Joker answered.

With that, the comms went on stand-by. Shepard looked at me and Tali, "This place will be crawling with Geth in a minute. Keep together and we'll get out of here in one piece."

With that, she lead out of the room and back to main room. The blue energy field that blocking the large doorway was gone. Commander Shepard, Tali and I ran through the large hallway and met up with Lizbeth on the other side.

She saw us and sighed, "There you are! We should get out of here. I don't think this place is safe."

"I need some answers." Shepard interjected, "You knew more about the Thorian than you let on."

Lizbeth's eyes widened, "I-" Then she admitted, "I was afraid. I wanted to stop the tests, but they threatened me, told me I'd be next."

I took a good look at the young researcher. She was telling the truth. The look in her eyes showed fear. ExoGeni is that corrupt?

"When the Geth attacked, I stayed behind to send a message to Colonial Affairs." She explained, "I tried to tell them where to find the Thorian, but the power cut before I could send the message. I- I never meant for this to happen."

Shepard shook her head, "You did what you could. I'll help them if you can tell me where to find the Thorian."

"The Thorian is underneath Zhu's Hope, but the entrance is blocked." Lizbeth answered.

My eyes widen. Zhu's Hope the colony building?

"The colonists covered it with the freighter just before the Geth attacked." She explained.

"But why are the Geth after the Thorian? What could Saren want with it." Shepard asked.

I thought for a second, then recalled on what the VI spoke about.

"Didn't the VI say something about mind-control?" I asked, speaking up from a bit of silence.

Lizbeth looked at me and nodded, "Indeed. The Thorian does have unique mind-control capabilities. That's what ExoGeni was interested in."

I quietly tightened my hands into fists of anger. Then Joker's voice spoke up from the intercoms, "Normandy to shore party. Come in."

Shepard put her hand over her ear, "What is it, Joker?"

"We're getting a lot of Geth comm chatter." He answered, "Looks like they're headed your way."

Shepard nodded, "Thanks for the heads-up, Joker." Then she turned to me and Tali, "You heard the man; Let's move out."

"I'm coming with you." Lizbeth spoke up, "I might be able to help." She lowered her head and saddened her tone, "Undo the mess I help create."

With that, she turned made her way to the Mako. I folded my arms and started thinking about the connection between the Thorian and Saren.

Saren has his dreadnought, Sovereign. And Sovereign is already capable of the mind control. Far more subtle then the Thorian. I know it is. I was on that ship for a time.

According to the VI's data on the Thorian, the plant-like life-form is indigenous to this planet. Capable of mind-control with spores. Saren doesn't need something like that.

Where is the connection?


	14. Feros: The Thorian and The Cipher

Feros: The Thorian and the Cipher

**Commander Shepard's POV.**

Tali'Zorah, Eleanor and I made our way to the Mako and drove it across the Skyway, back to Zhu's Hope. Geth forces tried to make the ride difficult, but they were no trouble.

We were able to reach where the ExoGeni employees were hiding, and we heard radio chatter.

"...Anybody. Is there anyone picking this up?" A female voice was able to speak through the static.

"Get away from that radio!" A male voice shouted, then the radio went quiet.

"What was that all about?" Lizbeth asked.

I turned to Eleanor, "Eleanor, see if you can get that signal up again."

Eleanor saluted and started fiddling with the radio signals. Most radio was static, until something cleared.

"...This Juliana Baynham of Feros Colony. Please help us..." The female voice spoke again, then faded to static again.

"Damn it! Signal's gone." Eleanor informed.

Lizbeth gasped, "That's my mom." Then she shouted to me, "Stop! Stop the rover!"

I stopped the Mako and put it on park. The doors opened to reveal we were just next to the entrance to the ExoGeni bunker. Lizbeth jumped out and ran down the ramp to the bunker. Eleanor, Tali and I quickly followed her.

Lizbeth hid behind a lamp, while me and my team hide close to the walls. Inside the bunker, Juliana and Jeong looked like they were arguing.

"You can't do this, Jeong!" Juliana shouted.

"Everyone shut up! Let me think!" Jeong panicked.

Lizbeth joined my team and hid behind a crate. She looked at me, "What's going on?"

I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head. Jeong grabbed a pistol.

"You won't get away with this." Juliana told him.

A member of security grabbed her by the arms and held her back.

"Get her out of here!" Jeong instructed.

Lizbeth saw enough. She jumped out of her hiding place and shouted, "Get away from her, you son of a bitch!"

Then she ran into the bunker. I reached to stop her, but she was already seen.

Juliana saw her daughter and pried out of the security's grip, "Lizbeth!"

Jeong looked at the entrance and hissed, "Damn it!" Then he shouted, "Come- Come out where I can see you! All of you!"

Eleanor, Tali and I got out of our hiding spots and entered the bunker. Jeong didn't look very happy seeing us alive and well.

He sighed, "Hah, Shepard. Damn it! I know it was too much to hope the Geth would kill you." Then he chuckled and added, "I found some interesting facts about you in the ExoGeni database. I know what happened on Akuze. This doesn't have to end like that."

"You're damn right, it doesn't." Eleanor answered, folding her arms.

"We can talk this out." I suggested, "Nobody needs to get hurt."

Jeong shook his head, "You don't understand. It's not that easy. Communications are back up. ExoGeni wants this place purged."

"This is a human colony, Jeong. You can't just re-purpose us." Lizbeth argued.

Jeong chuckled and shook his head again, "It's not just you. There's something here far more valuable than a few colonists."

"You're after the one unique thing Feros has: the Thorian." Eleanor spoke up.

"The what?" Juliana asked.

"It's a telepathic life-form living under Zhu's Hope." Lizbeth explained to her mother, "It's taking control of the colonists there." Then pointed to Jeong, "ExoGeni knew all along."

Juliana glared at Jeong, "You won't get away with this, Jeong."

"So you keep saying. But nobody's going to miss a few colonists." Jeong spat.

I reached for my pistol, but Eleanor stopped me. I looked at her.

She shook her head, then turned to Jeong with a small smile, "Can't you see the inherent potential in this colony? Think of the promotional opportunities."

Jeong raised an eyebrow, "Opportunities? What the hell are you talking about?"

I gave Eleanor a raised brow as well. For once, I agree with Jeong. What's going on in your head, Eleanor?

"They recovered from an attack on a frontier world." Eleanor explained, "Add that to your company profile."

Jeong thought for a second, "Well..." Then he smiled, "Yeah. No-one's ever gotten broke playing the 'Champion of Humanity' card."

Juliana nodded in agreement, "Sadly, you'd probably make a killing. But if it would let us get back to our lives, I'm for it."

"It just might work." Jeong replied, then something hit him, "Wait. No. But the infected colonists would throw a bit of a wrench in that plan." He shook his head, "No, no, no. They need to disappear."

"You can't just kill the colonists. It's not their fault." Juliana argued.

"If you kill only the Thorian, it might be enough to stop the infection. Maybe..." Lizbeth suggested.

"It's worth a try." I spoke up, "But I don't know if I can avoid harming the colonists."

"There has to be another way." Lizbeth replied.

"I think there is." Juliana spoke up, sounding deep in thought, "You could safely use a nerve agent to neutralize the colonists."

Lizbeth smiled and nodded, "Like a gas grenade!"

I nodded in agreement, "Sounds good. I'll do what I can."

Juliana smiled and nodded, "Excellent. Thank you so much, Commander." She walked over to me and gave me the upgrade for my grenades.

I uploaded the upgrade and looked at Eleanor. Eleanor rubbed her arm and looked at me.

I lightly smiled, "Good choice of words, Eleanor. How did you know Jeong would agree?"

Eleanor shrugged her shoulders, "He behaved similar to every other big corporation back in my era. If something proves to be good for the company, the chairmen and other employees will take it."

"With that kind of skill, you must have been a negotiator before you were frozen." Tali concluded.

Eleanor shook her head, "Unfortunately not, Tali. I'm far from it."

"You want to talk about it?" I asked her.

"Let's take care of the Thorian first, before you hear my boring lifestory." She suggested with a joke.

I nodded, then remembered the OSD. I walked over to the researcher.

He looked at me and asked, "Any luck finding my workstation out in the ruins?"

I nodded and handed his OSD, "I managed to find the data and transfer it to your OSD."

The researcher took the OSD and smiled, "That's very good news indeed. Thank you."

I shrugged, "I was there anyway. It was the least I can do."

He nodded, "Well, I appreciate it." Then he reached out his hand and gave me some omni-gel, "Here. You've certainly earned this."

I gave the researcher a thankful nod and then my team and I left the bunk and re-entered the Mako, to deal with the problem at Zhu's Hope.

We drove across the Skyway, taking out every Geth resistance we encountered. When we reached the garage door to Zhu's Hope, the door refused to open and we were welcomed by a strange creature.

My team and I exit the Mako for a better look. The creature looked humanoid, but also almost like a plant-like Husk. The creature stood up and looked at us. It growled and charged.

Eleanor wasted no time to think. Her body glowed green again and she charged and knocked the creature down with a combination of martial arts. Once it was down, she stepped on the creature's head and crushed its skull with her boot.

The creature fell limp. Dead.

Eleanor looked at me and Tali. We were staring at her in surprise.

Okay, I have to note this out; This girl is definitely not human, despite her skin.

Her body stopped glowing, as she looked at us and tilted her head, "What?"

"That was twisted..." Tali spoke up.

Eleanor lightly smiled, rubbing the back of her neck. Then she looked at the creature she killed, "This thing is definitely not human." Then she looked at me, "Is this going to change our objective?"

I shook my head, "No hitting the colonists, even if the Thorian makes them fire on us. That's what the gas grenades are for."

Eleanor and Tali nodded in agreement. I opened the garage door and there were more of those creatures. One-by-one, they stood up and charged to attack us. Tali, Eleanor and I drew our weapons and took the creatures out.

Once the creatures were taken care of, four of the colonists started shooting at us from near the elevator. I threw a grenade and it knocked them all out.

Eleanor, Tali and I used the elevator to enter Zhu's Hope.

Once we reached the lower levels, we were welcomed by more of the Thorian Creepers and shooting from the colonists. My team and I shot down the Creepers and I used the grenades to knock the colonists out.

We made it to the main colony and the Creepers and colonists were starting to work together.

"The colonists are protecting that freighter." Eleanor spoke up, "That must be where the Thorian is."

I used up the last of my gas grenades and decided to resort to knocking the colonists out. Eleanor and Tali kept the colonists busy, while I snuck up toward them and knocked them out with a strong strike to the head. The colonists dropped like flies to a bug zapper.

My team and I made it to the other side of the freighter and took out any kind of resistance from the Thorian Creepers and the colonists. Once everything calmed down, I walked over to the crane controls and the crane lifted a part of the freighter, that was covering a stairway to a lower bunker.

We were about the enter the stairway, but Eleanor stopped for a second. Then she turned and aimed her pistol behind me. I turned and saw she was aiming at Fai Dan.

Fai Dan was walking toward us. He looked like he was in a lot of pain.

"I tried to fight it, but it gets in your head. You can't imagine the pain." He said, as he walked closer to us.

I tilted my head lightly. Was he talking about the Thorian? He knew he was being controlled?

"I was supposed to be their leader. These people trusted me." He continued, as he reached for his pistol.

Fai Dan grabbed his pistol and aimed it at me. Eleanor grabbed her pistol with both hands, to steady her grip.

"It wants me to stop you... But I... I won't." Fai Dan told me, looking like he was fighting back. He turned the pistol to his head, "I won't!" Then he pulled the trigger, shooting himself in the head.

Fai Dan dropped dead and Eleanor withdrew her pistol with a sigh.

With everything calmed down, my team and I entered the stairway and made our way down. We walked down to the lowest level and entered a large room.

Eleanor spoke up, "Alright. Now, all we need to do is find the Thorian, and find out what it..."

We entered the room and found a large creature handing in the center. It looked like a large plant-like heart. And I mean large.

Eleanor looked and gasped, "That's the Thorian?"

"That does not look like any plant I've ever seen." I summarized, "This may be... Problematic."

I approached the Thorian. As a reaction, the Thorian started breathing heavily. Then it spat out an green-skinned Asari in a black and red body suit. An Asari Commando.

She stood up and glared at me and my team, "Invaders! Your every step is a transgression. A thousand feelers appraise you as meat, good only to dig or decompose. I speak for the Old Growth, as I did for Saren. You are within and before the Thorian. It commands that you be in awe!"

"You gave something to Saren. Something I need." I spoke up.

"Saren sought knowledge of those who are gone." The Asari answered, "The Old Growth listened to flesh for the first time in the Long Cycle. Trades were made. Then cold ones began killing the flesh that would tend to the next cycle. Flesh fairly given! The Old Growth sees the air you push as lies! It will listen no more!"

"She must mean the Geth and the colonists." Eleanor noted in whisper.

I shook my head, "I won't let you keep your thralls. Release them, now!"

The Asari glared at me, "No more will the Thorian listen to those that scurry. Your lives are short, but have gone on too long."

She drew her assault rifle and started shooting. My team and I drew our weapons and fought back. Thorian Creepers appeared and attacked, but we took them out as well.

Once the Asari and Thorian Creepers were taken out, a door opened. More Thorian Creepers exit the doorway and charged to attack us. My team and I shot them down.

Eleanor looked through the doorway and alerted, "Commander, there's something in here. It looks like a growth of sorts."

I looked and noticed it. It looked like the growth was connected to the Thorian itself.

Once we took out the Creepers, I started shooting at the growth. With enough shots, the growth exploded and struggled to hold onto the wall. The Thorian roared in pain.

"That's a start." Tali noted, "We'll bring it down yet."

I nodded in agreement. With that, Eleanor, Tali and I started finding more of the growth nodes and shoot them down. Of course, the Thorian fought back with more of the green-skinned Asari clones and the Thorian Creepers, but nothing we couldn't handle.

Along the way, I shot four of the nodes. Eleanor spoke, "Not long now, Commander. That thing has to drop at some point."

We continued through the corridors and up the levels of the room, removing the Thorian Creepers and Asari clones, making sure we get every node connecting to the Thorian.

Upon shooting down the last node, the Thorian gave out. In pain, it lost connection with the walls and fell down the tower with a loud and violent shaking thud. Once everything calmed down, a growth ripped open and released an Asari, like the clones. But her skin was the average blue.

She stood up and gasped, "I'm free!" Then she saw us, "I- I suppose I should thank you for releasing me."

Eleanor was the first to withdraw her weapon. I followed, then Tali. "Is everything alright? Are you hurt?" I asked.

The Asari nodded, "I am fine. Or I will be, in time." Then she introduced herself, "My name is Shiala. I serve- I served under Matriarch Benezia. When she allied herself with Saren, so did I." Then she explained, "Benezia foresaw the influence Saren would have. She joined him to guide him down a gentler path. But Saren is compelling, Benezia lost her way."

I raised a brow, "Are you saying Saren can control minds?"

Shiala nodded again, "Benezia underestimated Saren. As I did. We came to believe in his cause and his goals. The strength of his influence in troubling."

Eleanor shook her head, "Change the course of a river and get swept by the current."

"Asari Matriarchs are among the most intelligent and powerful beings in the galaxy." I pointed out, the asked, "How could one fall under Saren's control?"

"It's Saren's warship: Sovereign." Eleanor spoke up, "It's capable of dominating the will of his followers. It's subtle at first, but once you realize you're being controlled, it is already too late."

Shiala nodded with a shocked look, "Yes. That is right. How could you have known?"

Eleanor scratched the back of her head, "You may not recognize me, but I was the person in the ice coffin that Saren kept under extreme supervision."

Shiala gave her a small smile, then turned back to me and explained, "I was a willing slave when Saren brought me to this world. He needed my biotics to communicate with the Thorian, to learn its secrets. Saren offered me in trade. I was sacrificed to secure an alliance between Saren and the Thorian."

I shook my head, "Saren's pretty quick to betray his own people."

She nodded with a small glare, "He was quick to betray the Thorian too. After he had what he wanted, he ordered the Geth to destroy all evidence of its existence."

"That's why the Geth were attacking Zhu's Hope and ExoGeni Headquarters." Eleanor concluded.

Shiala nodded again then turned to me, "Saren knows you are searching for the Conduit. He knows you are following his steps. He attacked the Thorian so you could not gain the Cipher."

I tilted my head, "What's the Cipher? And why did Saren need it?"

"The beacon on Eden Prime gave you visions. But the visions are unclear, confusing. They were meant for a Prothean mind." Shiala answered.

This got Eleanor's attention, as she turned to me, "Wait. Visions from a beacon on Eden Prime? You too?"

"I take it that you know something, Eleanor?" I asked.

Eleanor lowered her head and nodded, "Yeah. Saren wasn't the first one to use the beacon. I was. That's why he brought me to the planet. He used me as a test subject. See if it was still working. Once he got the results, he used it on himself. Guess you used it and the beacon was destroyed, right?"

I nodded then asked, "So, you have the visions too?"

Eleanor nodded again. Shiala spoke up, "To truly comprehend them, you must think like a Prothean. You must understand their culture, their history, thier very existence. The Thorian was here long before the Protheans built this city. It watched and studied them. When they died, it consumed them. They became a part of it."

"So the Thorian taught Saren to think like a Prothean?" I asked, "How?"

"The Cipher is the very essence of being a Prothean. It cannot be described or explained. It would be like describing color to a creature without eyes." Shiala answered, "To understand, you must have access to endemic ancestral memory. A viewpoint spanning thousands of Prothean generations. I sensed this ancestral memory - the Cipher - when I melded with the Thorian. Our identities merged, our minds intertwined. Such knowledge cannot be taught; it simply exists."

So, I can't be taught to use this knowledge. There has to be another way to gain it. "I need that knowledge to stop Saren." I told her.

Shiala looked between me and Eleanor, "There is a way. I can transfer the knowledge from my mind to yours, as I did with Saren." Then she asked, "Which one of you would be willing to take it?"

Eleanor and I looked at each other. I really need this knowledge to stop Saren from finding the Conduit. But Eleanor is smarter than she lets on. She might be able to put the pieces together faster than I could. She's already proven to be incredibly strong-willed.

Without a moments hesitation, Eleanor raised her hand and stepped forward, "I'll take it."

* * *

**Eleanor May Carter's POV.**

Shiala nodded then looked at me deep into my eyes, "Try to relax. Slow, deep breaths. Let go of your physical shell. Reach out and grasp the threads that bind us, one to another."

I did as she instructed as she walked closer to me, "Every action sends ripples across the galaxy. Every idea must touch another mind to live. Each emotion must mark another's spirit."

She stopped just about less than a foot in front of me, "We are all connected. Every living being united in a single, glorious existence. Open yourself to the universe."

She closed her eyes for a second, then opened them, completely black, "Embrace Eternity!"

Suddenly, I felt something surged through my mind. I closed my eyes and braced myself.

* * *

**_*Vision*_**

_Destruction and death clouded my vision. Death of countless lives._

_Giant cuttlefish-like machines merging mechanics into flesh and bone._

_Then a large solar system of black planets. _

_One stuck out than the rest of the planets._

_Sovereign..._

_I can hear you call my name._

**_*Vision End*_**

* * *

**Commander Shepard's POV.**

After a few seconds of staring at each other, Shiala backed away from Eleanor. Her eyes returned to normal. Eleanor stumbled back, lost her footing and fell. Tali caught her before she fell to her knees.

Eleanor recovered, stood up and looked at Shiala.

"I have given you the Cipher, just as it was given to Saren." Shiala told Eleanor, "The ancestral memories of the Protheans are a part of you now."

"That looked very intense." Tali noted, then asked, "How are you feeling, Eleanor?"

Eleanor rubbed her forehead and nodded, "Yeah. I'm alright. The visions started to make sense. But it's still a bit unclear."

Shiala nodded, "You have been given a great gift; the experience of an entire people. It will take time for your mind to process this information."

I looked at Eleanor, "We should get you back to the ship where you can be monitored, Eleanor."

Eleanor nodded, "Couldn't hurt."

"I am sorry if you have suffered, but there was no other way." Shiala apologized, then explained, "You needed the Cipher. In time, it will help you understand the vision from the beacon."

"Now that you're free of the Thorian, what are you planning to do next?" I asked her.

Shiala looked at me, "If you allow it, I would like to stay here with the colonists. They have suffered greatly, and I played a role in their suffering. I would like to make amends."

I nodded, "The colonists will need all the help they can get. They'll be happy to have you on their side."

Shiala lightly smiled, "Thank you, Commander." Then she bowed her head, "May fortune smile upon you."

I nodded and we made our way back to the main floor of Zhu's Hope. At the entrance, we bumped into Juliana, Lizbeth and the other ExoGeni employees.

Juliana smiled at me, "You did it. With the Thorian gone, we can start rebuilding for ourselves again."

I nodded back in reply. With that, my team and I made our way back to the Normandy.

Next mission is Virmire.

Hopefully, we'll be able to stop Saren once and for all...


	15. Missing Data

Missing Data

**Eleanor May Carter's POV.**

"Eleanor. You look... Pale." Liara noticed, as the crew entered the comm room and took their seats for a briefing, "Are you suffering any ill effects from the Cipher?"

"The Cipher shook me up a bit." I answered, but assured, "I'm sure I'll be alright."

"I might be able to help." Liara offered, "I am an expert on the Protheans. If I join my consciousness to yours, maybe we can make some sense of it."

I raised a brow, "Are you sure, Liara? The visions are quite intense."

She nodded, "I am sure. I appreciate your concern for my well being, but I am stronger than I look."

"Do it. Hurry. We don't have much time." Commander Shepard told me and Liara.

Liara and I stood up and met up in the center of the room.

Liara closed her eyes, and I closed mine.

"Relax, Eleanor. Embrace Eternity!"

I felt a powerful pressure build up in my brain and the vision played itself again. Only, this time we stopped halfway through. I opened my eyes and Liara took a step back, her eyes back to normal.

"That was... Incredible. All this time." Liara smiled, regaining herself, "All my research, yet I never dreamed..." She looked at me, "I'm sorry. The images were so vivid. I never imagined the experience would be so... Intense."

"You alright, Liara?" I asked, "I tried to warn you."

"I'll be alright." She assured, "But you, Eleanor, you are remarkably strong-willed. What you've been through, what you've seen, would have destroyed a lesser mind."

"Did you see anything?" Kaidan asked.

"The beacon on Eden Prime must have been badly damaged." Liara explained, "Large parts of the vision are missing. The data transferred into the Commander and Eleanor's minds are incomplete."

"Are you sure you didn't come across any kind of clue or hint?" Commander Shepard asked, "Something we might have missed?"

Liara shook her head, "Everything I saw you already know, Commander. You were right about the Reapers. The Protheans were destroyed by a race of sentient machines." She nodded her head, "I think it is obvious there's a connection between the Reapers, the Prothean extinction, and the Conduit. But I didn't see anything that would help us find it."

"What's our next move?" Commander Shepard asked.

"I was able to interpret the data relayed through Eleanor's vision, what was there, at least." Liara answered, "But something was missing. Saren must have the missing information. Maybe he found another beacon." She looked at me, "If we can find the missing data from your vision, Eleanor, I can-"

Liara looked like she was gonna pass out. I quickly grabbed her shoulders before she could topple over.

Liara put her hand over her temple and struggled to keep her eyes open, "I'm sorry. The joining is... Exhausting. I should go to the Medic Bay and lie down for a moment."

"Maybe the doctor or Sid should take a look at you." I suggested.

"I know Asari physiology enough, Eleanor." Sid spoke up, "She just needs to lie down. The first joining of minds is always mentally draining." Then she stood up and joined me and Liara, "You, however, might need an examination."

"Why?" I asked, "Is there plant moss stuck in my teeth?"

"Your cheek in bleeding." Tali pointed out.

Curious, I touched my left cheek and felt a light sting. I looked at my fingers and there was a warm, blue liquid painting my fingertips.

"Oh. I guess Lizbeth's shot scratched me." I shrugged, "I'll be alright."

"Eleanor. Your blood is blue." Sid pointed out, "That's not normal for humans."

My eyes widened in shock, "It's actually blue? My mother kept telling me I was a little color-blind, mistaking red for blue and vise-versa."

"Eleanor, go to the Medic Bay and get that examined." Commander Shepard told me, "The rest of you, dismissed."

Without a second to think, Sid grabbed my hand and hurried to the Medic Wing of the ship. Once there, Sid sat me down on one of the beds and grabbed an acne pad. She gently rubbed it against my left cheek, where the cut was, then rubbed it with a cool gel.

"Sidotiria Kyrik, what are you doing?" Dr. Chakwas asked, as she noticed Sid's actions.

"Medical examination on blood tests." She answered.

Kyrik? I know that last name. Saren spoke to someone of that name.

"You wouldn't be related to Lutalia Kyrik, would you?" I asked Sid.

Sid looked at me, "Yes... She's my younger sister. I thought she disappeared into the Terminus Systems."

I rubbed my chin in thought... I wonder...


	16. Virmire

Virmire: The Arrival.

**Eleanor May Carter's POV.**

The Normandy exit Feros and entered space. Thanks to Joker, Commander Shepard had an urgent message of top clearance. After spending about 2 minutes in the debreifing room, Shepard made our next stop a tropical planet named Virmire.

Her chosen landing party were Mr. Kaiden Alenko and Miss. Ashely Williams. Commander Shepard asked me if I can join, but Sid told me that Virmire's tropical weather isn't without storms.

I decided to decline. Storms and I really don't get along. Our get-togethers usually end with one of us scaring the other frozen stiff. The other is me every time.

So, during our trip to the tropical planet, Sid continued her examination with my strangely blue blood.

"So, Eleanor." Sid started, "Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?"

"Won't you get distracted?" I asked.

Sid shook her head, "Nah. I'm a bit of a multitasker." She raise her right finger to my eyes, "Look here - Being a doctor means getting to know your patients." She waved her finger to the left, "And here - I've also been told I'm a good listener."

I shrugged, "Oh. Alright." I cleared my throat, "Where do you want me to start?"

"Let's start with where you're from." She suggested, as she scanned my eyes with her orange wrist hologram.

"Well, I was born in Portsmouth, England. But moved to Nottinghamshire when I was nine years old." I started with my origins, "Then my family and I moved the Canada when I was 15 years old."

"Canada, huh?" Sid smiled, "I'd like to visit there someday."

"If it's still there." I sighed.

"Let's go with something more recent." Sid suggested, as she walked over to a desk, "How did you get frozen in ice?"

I shook my head, "I'm not sure. All I remember was two man in black suits and they made me an offer I should've refused." I lowered my head in thought, "They promised that I would see my family again. So much for that promise..."

"Did they tell you who they were?" Sid asked me with interest in her voice.

I shook my head again, "No. They never did. I tried to ask, but they kept dismissing it."

Sid looked at me with raised brow and then gave me a sad look, "What happened to you?"

I looked away, "I... Don't want to talk about it..."

Sid gave me a look, then returned to her work. She looked over the orange hologram on her forearm, and began typing onto it. I was able to hear her whisper with a gasp, "This is impossible..."

I raised a brow, "What is it?"

Sid turned to me. Before she could answer, the pilot, Joker, informed us that we arrived to our destination, but the Normandy is grounded to the 'Salarian' Camp. So everyone can exit the ship and stretch their legs.

The rest of us exit the Normandy and entered a beach-like camp in front of a large wall. The soldiers of the camp were humanoid amphibian creatures with three fingers and large eyes. So these are Salarians... Cool.

Finally, Commander Shepard and her comrades arrived.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Miss. Williams asked the Salarian commander, as she, Mr. Alenko and Commander Shepard exit the rover.

"Stay put until we can come up with a plan." The commander asked.

Commander Shepard arrived and asked, "Are you in charge here? What's the situation?"

The commander nodded, "I'm Captain Kirrahe. Third Infiltration Regiment STG."

I extended my hand to him, "Pleased to meet you, Captain. I'm Eleanor Carter of the Normandy."

Captain Kirrahe shook my hand, "A pleasure to meet you, Ms. Carter." Then returned to his report, "You and your crew have just landed in a hotzone. Every AA gun within ten miles has been alerted to your presence."

I shook my head, "Oh, I'm not the captain." I gestured to Commander Shepard, "She is."

Captain Kirrahe turned his attention to Commander Shepard, as she nodded and asked, "What are we supposed to do in the meantime?"

"We stay put until the Council sends the reinforcements we requested." He answered.

"We are the reinforcements." Mr. Alenko told him.

Captain Kirrahe took a step back, "What? You're all they sent? I told the Council to send a fleet."

"We couldn't understand your transmission." Commander Shepard explained, "They sent me to investigate."

"That is a repetition of our task." Captain Kirrahe told her, "I lost half my men investigating this place."

"So what have you found?" Mr. Alenko asked.

"Saren's base of operations." Captain Kirrahe answered, "He's set up a research facility here, but it's crawling with Geth and very well fortified."

My eyes widen in surprise, "Saren? He's here? Have you seen him?"

Captain Kirrahe shook his head, "No. But his Geth are everywhere, and we've intercepted some comms referring to Saren." Then he confirmed, "This is his facility, there's no doubt about that."

"What's Saren researching?" Commander Shepard asked.

"He's using the facility to breed an army of Krogan." Kirrahe answered.

"How is that possible?" Wrex asked, as he caught wind of the information and walked in to join us.

"Apparently, Saren has discovered a cure for the Genophage." Kirrahe answered.

I raised a brow. 'Genophage'? I've heard Saren's Krogan soldiers and battlemasters speak about something called that. It's some sort of genetically engineered virus that lessens the Krogan's rapid birthrate. A collaborative design by the Salarians and the Turians.

"The Geth are bad enough." Commander Shepard spoke up, snapping me out of my train of thought, "But a Krogan army... He'd be almost unstoppable."

I shook my head, "This is wrong."

Captain Kirrahe nodded in agreement, "Exactly my thoughts. We must ensure that this facility and its secrets are destroyed."

"Destroyed?" Wrex spoke up, then shook his head, "I don't think so. Our people are dying. This cure can save them."

Captain Kirrahe shook his head, "If that cure leaves this planet, the Krogan will become unstoppable. We can't make the same mistake again."

Clearly angry, Wrex walked up to Kirrahe and growled, "We are not a mistake!" Then he walked off to the other end of the camp.

"Is he going to be a problem?" Kirrahe asked, "We already have enough angry Krogan to deal with."

Commander Shepard looked at me, "You should talk to him, Eleanor."

My eyes widen, "Me? You sure?"

Shepard nodded with a small assuring smile, "You have a way with words, and you seem to understand what's going on in another person's head. You seem like the right candidate for the job."

I folded my arms and rubbed my chin in thought. Commander Shepard does have a point. I do seem to have a better understanding what's going on, and what people are thinking.

I looked at her and nodded, "Yeah. I'll talk him."

Captain Kirrahe gave me a bow of his head, "I'd appreciate that, Ms. Carter." Then he turned to Commander Shepard, "My men and I need to rethink our plan of attack. Can you give us some time?"

Shepard nodded, "Go ahead, Captain." Then turned to me, "We'll give you some time."

I nodded in understanding and made my way to the other side of the beach, where Wrex was shooting his shotgun into the water.

He must have sensed me coming, because Wrex spoke up, "This isn't right, Eleanor." He looked at me, "If there's a cure for the Genophage, we can't destroy it!"

"Wrex, I understand you're upset, but Saren's the enemy here." I told him, "He's the one you should be angry with. Not us."

Wrex walked up to me, "Really? Saren created a cure for my people. You want to destroy it." He narrowed his eyes angrily at me, "Help me out here, Eleanor. The lines between friend and foe are getting a little blurry from where I stand."

I shook my head, "Saren is lying to you. This cure is a weapon. And if Saren is allowed to use it, you won't be around to reap the benefits. None of us will."

"That's a chance we should be willing to take." Wrex told me, "This is the fate of my entire people we're talking about!" He walked nose-to-nose with me, "I've been loyal to this crew so far. Hell, Shepard has done more for me than my family ever did. You're more like a daughter to me, than a friend." Then he stepped back, "But if I'm gonna stay with this crew, I need to know we're doing this for the right reasons."

He aimed his shotgun at me, ready to fire. I didn't flinch.

I looked at him dead in the eyes, "Wrex, these aren't your people. They're not even Krogan. Saren is using them to get what he wants. And I should know. That's how I got to where I am now. Is this what you really want for your people?"

Wrex looked into my eyes, then looked away and shook his head, "No. We were tools for the Council once. To thank us for wiping out the Rachni, they neutered us all. I doubt Saren will be as generous." He lowered his weapon and looked at me, "Alright, Eleanor. You made your point. I don't like this, but I trust you enough to follow Shepard."

I nodded with a smile, "I'm glad I could help."

"Just promise me one thing." Wrex told me, "When we find Saren, I want his head."

I smiled, "It's a deal, Wrex."

"So... You were used to get something someone wants?" He asked me.

I sulked and nodded, "Yeah. A criminal used me as a scapegoat. He got away with murder, while I took a 25 year to life in prison." I shook my head, as tears welled up in my eyes, "You should have seen my parents. So much disappointment..."

Sadness built up in me, as I thought back to the case. Lorraine, my mother, never looked at me. My step-father, Steve, folded his arms and had a look on his face. Samantha, my sister, always shook her head at me.

Tears fell down my cheeks, as I put my face into my hands and sobbed. I never got the chance to say I was sorry. Never got the chance to say goodbye. Now, I will never get the chance to see them again. Everyone I know and loved are dead, and their distant relatives probably hate me.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and pull me into the chest of a familiar Krogan. Wrex was embracing me. Offering me assurance. I hugged the Krogan warrior back and dried my eyes.

"Thank you, Wrex. I needed that." I thanked him.

"Anytime." He gave me a small smile.

With that, I returned to Commander Shepard, Mr. Alenko and Miss. Williams, "Everything is okay now."

Commander Shepard nodded, "Well done, Eleanor."

Then Captain Kirrahe walked over, "Thank you for speaking to the Krogan. The assault on Saren's base will be difficult as it is."

Commander Shepard tilted her head, "I assume that means you've come up with a plan."

Captain Kirrahe nodded, "Of sorts. We can convert our ship's drive system into a twenty kiloton ordnance. Crude, but effective."

Miss. Williams smiled, "Nice. Drop that nuke from orbit and Saren can kiss his Turian ass goodbye."

Kirrahe shook his head, "Unfortunately, the facility is too well-fortified for that. We'll need to place the bomb at a precise location."

"Where do we take the nuke?" Commander Shepard asked, "And how do we get there?"

"The bomb must be taken to the far side of the facility." Kirrahe answered, "Your ship can drop it off, but we'll need to infiltrate the base, disable the AA guns, and pacify any ground forces first."

"You want us to go in on foot?" Alenko exclaimed, "We don't have enough men!"

Commander Shepard nodded, "It does sound a bit risky. Is there no other way?"

Kirrahe shook his head, "No, but I think we can work around that. I'm going to divide my men into three teams and hit the front of the facility. While we've got their attention, you can sneak your 'shadow' team in the back."

"It's a good idea, but your people are going to get slaughtered." Commander Shepard pointed out.

"We're tougher than we look, Commander." Kirrahe answered, "But it's true. I don't expect many of us will make it out alive. And that makes what I'm going to ask even more difficult. I need one of your men to accompany me. To help coordinate the teams."

Commander Shepard nodded in agreement, "We'll need someone who knows Alliance communication protocols."

"I volunteer, Commander." Alenko answered.

Miss. Williams raised her hand, "Not so fast, L.T. Commander Shepard will need you to arm the nuke. I'll go with the Salarians."

"With all due respect, Gunnery Cheif, it's not your place to decide." Mr. Alenko argued.

Miss. Williams sighed, "Why is that whenever someone says 'with all due respect', they really mean 'kiss my ass'?"

Commander Shepard turned to Captain Kirrahe, "Who would be better suited to the mission?"

Kirrahe shrugged, "Either of these two will do, Commander. Both seem willing to sacrifice their lives if necessary, though if we are lucky, such sacrifices won't be required."

Commander Shepard nodded and turned to Miss. Williams, "Williams, you'll accompany the captain. No heroics, understood?"

Miss. Williams nodded, "Aye, aye, Commander!"

Captain Kirrahe nodded, "I will have the ordnance loaded onto the Normandy and brief your crew on its detonation sequencing." Then he asked, "Do you have any questions before we go, Commander?"

Commander Shepard shook her head, "I'm ready when you are, Captain."

Captain Kirrahe nodded with a small smile, "Excellent. Then if you'll excuse me, I need to prepare my men."

With that, he walked to the other camps along the beach. I nodded and made my way to the Normandy, until Commander Shepard called, "Eleanor. I need you to come with us."

I stopped in my tracks and turned to Commander Shepard. I nodded, "Aye, aye, ma'am."

I joined Shepard, Mr. Alenko, Miss. Williams and Captain Kirrahe, as Kirrahe prepared a speech for his men.

"You all know the mission and what is at stake. I have come to trust each of you with my life, but I have also heard murmurs of discontent. I share your concerns. We are trained for espionage. We would be legends, but the records are sealed. Glory in battle is not our way. Think of our heroes: the Silent Step, who defeated a nation with a single shot. Or the Ever Alert, who kept armies at bay with hidden facts. These giants do not seem to give us solace here, but they are not all that we are. Before the network, there was the fleet. Before diplomacy, there were soldiers. Our influence stopped the Rachni, but before that, we held the line! Our influence stopped the Krogan, but before that, we held the line! Our influence will stop Saren! In the battle today, we will hold the line!"

The Salarians cheered and praised.

Captain Kirrahe turned to Commander Shepard, "Good luck, Commander. I hope we will meet again."

With that, it was time to put the plan into action.


	17. Confrontation

Virmire: Confrontation.

**Eleanor May Carter's POV.**

With Captain Kirrahe's speech to his men done and dusted, it was time for the plan of attack to be put into action. Commander Shepard chose Tali and Wrex to join her on this mission. She also wante me to join her, in case we find another Prothean beacon, or bump into Saren along the way.

"Comm check. Do you read me, Commander?" Captain Kirrahe's voice asked from communications.

"Loud and clear." Shepard nodded.

"Good. We'll start our push." Kirrahe explained, "We'll try to make it to the AA Guns, but it might be up to you to finish the job." Then he added, "And Commander? If you see any way to undermine their defences, we could definitely use the help."

Wasting no time, Shepard, Tali, Wrex and I drew our weapons and moved out of the rocks.

Kirrahe's voice spoke from communications again, "Shadow is on the ground. Repeat: Shadow is on the ground. Chief Williams, with Aegohr team! Mannovai, Jaeto teams, move! Time to get some attention!"

Shepard, Tali, Wrex and I saw Geth troops from the rocks. Wrex wasted no time to shoot them down. We advanced closer to what looked like a control center. Sniper Geth tried to aim for us, but we took cover. I drew a sniper rifle, aimed it at the Geth and fired. The shot it the Geth square in the head and the Geth fell to the ground.

With the Geth out of the way, Tali walked up the ramp and disrupted Geth communications. Nice move.

Shepard, Wrex, Tali and I jogged down the ramp and under the platform, to continue the assault.

Kirrahe's voice spoke through communications again, "Something scrambled their targeting. We've got a shot! Chief Williams, take the heat off Mannovai!"

Shepard, Tali, Wrex and I followed the path through a narrow path of rocks, sand and water, taking out any Geth that intercepted us. The storm along the horizon was growing steadily worse, but wasn't moving from its location. Even looking at storms made me feel very uneasy.

Kirrahe spoke again, "They're calling sat-strikes! Jaeto, watch for comm stations! Williams, can you see anything?"

Once again, we found another station with a satelite up-link. Shepard shot down the Geth patrol drones and fired a collective blast at the satelite. Direct hit and the satelite collapsed onto the ground. That should slow the Geth down a bit.

Shepard, Tali, Wrex and I journeyed toward the station and found that there was a path that lead through more rocks.

Miss. Williams' voice spoke through the comms this time, "Aircraft heading to perimeter stations to recharge. Bunker up before they come back."

Just our luck, more Geth appeared and attacked us. Tali, Shepard and Wrex took them out with ease. Remembering about what Williams just informed us, I journeyed across and found a fuel tank and Geth drones at the end of the beach. I fired my pistol at the fuel tank, causing it to explode, and took out the Geth drones. No problem.

I rejoined the others and continued down the path, to find another Geth station. This time, the station was bigger and had a couple of Krogan soldiers.

Kirrahe spoke from the comms again, "Air threat has not materialized. We may be getting some help from Shadow."

Shepard, Tali, Wrex and I fired our assault rifles at the Geth and Saren's Krogan soldiers and took them out with ease. With the threat taken care of, we entered the station, which lead to the inner walls of Saren's fortress. With no Geth in sight, we withdrew our weapons and ventured closer to the inner wall.

There was a console just outside the door. Tali walked up to the console and started typing, "We've got access to base security. We can cut the alarms from here. Maybe even trigger alarms on the far side of the base."

"It'll make things easier for us, but that means more trouble for the Salarian teams." I pointed out, "I don't think we should risk it."

Shepard rubbed her chin in thought and nodded in agreement, "Just disable the alarms. We can handle any guards inside."

Tali nodded and disabled the alarms. We entered the base and took out any Geth that stood in our way. We entered another room, which took us to a left corner, and there were cells underneath us. Salarians were inside the cells.

"Hello?" A Salarian called, "Is someone out there?"

Shepard, Tali, Wrex and I entered another room, where there were two Salarian scientists inside. They drew their weapons and shot at us. Shepard used her Biotics and knocked them down.

Kirrahe's voice spoke from the comms again, "Give a little ground, Williams. We don't want them to bunker-up. Draw them out."

Curious, I opened another door and walked down a flight of stairs. Another door at the bottom opened and it lead to the cells. I walked over to the cell with a single Salarian and he looked at me.

"Well, you're not a Geth. And you're not wearing a lab coat. I guess I'm glad to see you." He nodded, "Lieutentant Ganto Imness of the Third Infiltration Regiment, captured during recon. I assume the fleet was called to destroy the base?"

"Eleanor May Carter of the Normandy." I introduced myself, then I shook my head, "Your transmission wasn't clear. The fleet isn't coming."

Ganto's expression changed, "I see. Then you must be the infiltration team. I know the captain. He will want this facility destroyed. My team was altered... Indoctrinated. He knew about the breeding grounds. But the Indoctrination is a greater threat, and far more horrifying." He lowered his head, "I watched good people reduced into mindless husks." I looked at the next cell of quiet and emotionless Salarians, "There wasn't anything left. Others died during the experiments. I envy them."

"Do you know anything about the experiments Saren was conducting?" I asked.

Ganto nodded, "They were studying Indoctrination. Symptoms, progress. Saren uses it to control his people, but I don't think he fully understands it." He shook his head, "I don't know much else. I just saw what it did to the others. Turned them into empty husks." Then he started to panic, "I can't end up like that. Please - let me out!"

I looked at the next cell again and looked back at Ganto. A part of my mind nagged at me not to open the door. What if he attacks me? But my gut tells me that he means no harm. So far, my gut hasn't lead me the wrong way. And I sense no danger from this Salarian.

"Calm down. I'm going to open your cell." I told him, "Get away from here as far as you can, okay?"

I reached over the door control and pressed the unlock button. The cell doors opened.

Ganto smiled in relief, "Thank you, Miss. Carter. And good luck. You'll need it." With that he left the room.

I turned to the next cell and looked the Salarians inside. They looked like they haven't slept or eaten for days. I shook my head and opened the cell. The Salarians didn't move or look at me. They just stood there. I shrugged my shoulders and made my way back to Shepard, Tali and Wrex.

"Where did you go off to, Eleanor? We were worried about you." Shepard asked me.

"I helped out someone in need of help. No big deal." I answered with a casual shrug.

"Next time, you should tell us where you're going." Wrex told me, "We thought that the Geth have caught you and took you back to Saren."

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again." I apologized.

Shepard gave me a small nod and we returned to the mission at hand. We used the elevator to the upper levels, to find more Geth, Salarian scientists and... Husks? Why am I not surprised to see Husks in this facility? Ganto did say that Saren was studying the effects of Indoctrination. Husks must be involved.

Wrex, Shepard, Tali and I took out the resistance and followed the path deeper into the base, where, in a study room, there was an Asari scientist hiding under her desk.

"Don't shoot!" She cried, "Please, I just want to get out of here before it's too late."

"Let's hear it." Shepard spoke up, "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Rana Thanoptis. Neurospecialist." The Asari, Rana, introduced, "But this job isn't worth dying over. Or worse." She shook her head, "You think the Indoctrination only affects prisoners? Sooner or later, Saren will want to dissect my brain, too!"

"I thought this was a breeding facility." Shepard pointed out.

I shook my head, "Not entirely, Commander. They also experiment with Indoctrination here too. A Salarian prisoner told me."

Rana nodded, "That's right. We're studying Sovereign's effect on organic minds. At least, that's what I assumed. Saren kept us in the dark as much as possible."

"You helped him and you didn't know why?" Tali asked.

Rana shook her head, "I didn't have the option of negotiating. This position is a little more... Permanent than I'd expected." Then she nodded, "But I can help you. This elevator behind me goes to Saren's private lab. I can get you in."

Rana walked over to the door, on the other side of the room and swiped a card on the control panel of the door. The door panel switched from red to green and Rana returned to us, "See? Full access. All of Saren's private files. Are we good? Can I go?"

"What were you studying here?" Shepard asked.

"It's that ship... Sovereign. It emits some kind of... Signal." Rana explained, "Undetectable, but it's there. I've seen the effects. Saren uses it to influence his followers, to control them. It's called 'Indoctrination'. Direct exposure to the signal turns you into a mindless slave, like the Salarian test subjects. But there's collateral damage, too."

Shepard nodded and told her, "I'm going to blow this place to hell and gone. If you want to make it out alive, you'd better start running."

Rana's expression dropped, "What? You can't... But I'll never..." She shook her head and dashed out of the room, "Ahh!"

Once Rana was gone, Wrex smiled, "I like the way you think, Shepard."

I turned to Shepard and raised a brow, "Was that really necessary, Commander? She was already scared enough from the research here."

Shepard turned to me, "I know it wasn't a good choice of words, but it was better than having her just stand there and wait for the nuke to happen."

I nodded, "Fair enough."

With that, Shepard, Wrex, Tali and I ventured through the door, across a bridge and into another room, where an elevator took up to Saren's private lab. Inside was a balcony and another Prothean Beacon.

Tali looked and gasped, "Shepard, look over there. It's another beacon. Like the one on Eden Prime."

Shepard nodded and looked at me, "Alright, Eleanor. You know what to do..."

I nodded and walked down the stairs to the beacon. I walked closer to the beacon and waved my hands over the green, holographic interface. The beacon glowed and lifted me into the air, as it burned the vision into my mind. It was painful, like the first time, but the pain subsided and the vision began to fill in the gaps that were missing. Even a system of planets and Sovereign.

The beacon stopped glowing and let go of me, dropping me to the ground. I landed on my knees and caught my breath, trying to recollect myself from what just happened.

I picked myself up and sensed that we were not alone in the lab. I looked up and saw something red on the edge of the balcony. I walked up the stairs, followed by Shepard, Wrex and Tali, and saw it was a holographic projection of Sovereign.

"I get the feeling something bad is about to happen." Wrex grimaced.

"You are not Saren."

"What is that?" Tali asked, "Some kind of VI interface?"

"Rudimentary creatures of blood and flesh, you touch my mind, fumbling in ignorance, incapable of understanding."

"I don't think this is a VI..." Tali mumbled.

"There is a realm of existance so far beyond your own you cannot even imagine it. I am beyond your comprehension. I am Sovereign!"

Shepard's eyes widen and she gasped, "Sovereign isn't just some Reaper ship Saren found. It's an actual Reaper!"

"Reaper? A label created by the Protheans to give voice to their destruction. In the end, what they choose to call us is irrelevent. We simply are."

"The Protheans vanished 50,000 years ago." Tali pointed out, "You couldn't have been there. It's impossible!"

"Organic life is nothing but a genetic mutation. An accident. Your lives are measured in years and decades. You wither and die. We are eternal. The pinnacle of evolution and existance. Before us, you are nothing. Your extinction is inevitable. We are the end of everything."

"There's an entire galaxy of races united and ready to face you." Shepard told the hologram interface.

"Confidence born of ignorance. The cycle cannot be broken."

"Cycle? What cycle?" Tali asked.

"The pattern has repeated itself more times than you can fathom. Organic civilizations rise, evolve, advance. And at the apex of their glory, they are extinguished. The Protheans were not the first. They did not create the Citadel. They did not forge the Mass Relays. They merely found them, the legacy of my kind."

"Why would you create the Mass Relays, then leave them for someone else to find?" I asked, finally able to find my voice.

"Your civilization is based on the technology of the Mass Relays, our technology. By using it, your society develops along the paths we desire. We impose order on the chaos of organic evolution. You exist because we allow it. And you will end because we demand it."

Tali gasped, "They're harvesting us! Letting us advance to the level they need, then wiping us out!"

My blood boiled, as my adrenaline rush made my body glow green again, "You're not even alive, you bosh'tet! Machines can be broken!" I didn't notice that Tali glanced at me for a second.

"Your words are as empty as your future. I am the vanguard of your destruction. This exchange is over."

With that, the interface shut down and the windows and equipment within the lab exploded.

Joker's voice spoke from the comms, "Commander? We got trouble!"

"Hit me, Joker." Shepard answered, putting her hand over her ear.

"The ship, Sovereign? It's moving! I don't know what you did down there, but that thing just pulled a turn that would shear any of our ships in half." Joker alarmed, "It's coming your way, and it's coming hard! You need to wrap things up in there - Fast!"

"There's nothing we can do here." Tali noticed, "Ideas, Shepard?"

Shepard nodded, "Let's head back to the breeding facility. Joker can pick us up after we set the nuke."

With that, Shepard, Wrex, Tali and I made our way back to the breeding facility of the base.

I don't know why, but I felt so angry at that hologram interface with Sovereign. I felt like I wanted to set off the nuke right there and then. Punch a hole into that Reaper's side so big that the vaccum of space would collapse on top of it. And when I find Saren, I'm gonna tear his body limb from limb and feed it to a Thresher Maw!

AAAARRRGGHHH!

I'm okay now. I'm fine... I just need to blow off some steam is all. I'll be alright.

Along the way, we were intercepted by more Geth and Krogan soldiers. I grabbed my pistol and shot each one of them in the chest and head. Each of them fell limp on the ground.

Captain Kirrahe spoke through the comms, "The Geth are turning from your position, Jaeto. Looks like Shadow kicked a sensitive spot! Williams, head them off! Hold them out here!"

We exit Rana's study and found that a draw-bridge has been lowered. Krogan soldiers attacked, but we were able to shoot them down. We crossed through the corridor and across a bridge to the turret controls of outside the breeding facility.

Shepard, Tali, Wrex and I took out the Geth that stood in our way and deactivated the turret.

Once everything quieted down, Tali alarmed us, "More Geth. In the elevator."

The elevator doors opened to reveal that Tali was right. She, Shepard, Wrex and I took out the Geth soldiers with ease.

Captain Kirrahe's voice spoke from communications again, "Good work on the gun, Shadow team. Now it's our turn."

With the Geth taken care of and the atmosphere of the area calmed, Shepard, Tali, Wrex and I used the elevator to the breeding facility of the fortress.

We made our way through the corridor, before Captain Kirrahe spoke again, "That's it. We need to clear the Geth and set those charges."

The door opened to reveal the breeding facility of the fortress and Geth Stalkers were waiting for us. Shepard, Wrex, Tali and I took them out and continued to the other side of the facility.

Captain Kirrahe spoke from communications again, "Charges set! Everyone bunker down. Bunker down!"

Shepard touched the door controls and the door opened, revealing an empty room. A perfect place to set the nuke and end this operation Saren was planning.

Shepard started shooting at the fuel tanks in the room, making them explode until they were useless. Joker answered from communications with a chuckle, "All right! Nice work. That's one less thing to worry about." Then he informed, "Commander, I'm bringing us in. I'll get as close to the site as I can."

Shepard, Wrex, Tali and I waited, as the Normandy arrived and landed in the site. The hatch door opened, revealing Alenko and a couple of other soldiers carrying the large, black and red nuke out of the ship and into the site. They carried the nuke over the water and next to the pillar on the other side of the site.

"Bomb is in position." Alenko informed, "We're all set he-"

Suddenly, Williams' voice called from communications, "Commander, can you read me?"

Shepard nodded, "The nuke is almost ready. Get to the rendevous point, Williams!"

"Negative, Commander. The Geth have us pinned down on the AA Tower. We've taken heavy casualties." Williams replied, "We'll never make the rendevous point in time!"

"We have to help them!" I shouted, then looked at the Normandy, "Joker, get Williams and her team out of the zone!"

"Negative. It's too hot!" Williams replied, "Can't risk it. We'll hold them off as long as we-"

I turned to Commander Shepard, "We gotta help them out somehow! We can't leave them behind."

Shepard looked at me and nodded her head in agreement, "You're right, Eleanor."

"It's okay, Commander." Alenko spoke up, "I need a couple of minutes to finish arming the bomb. Go get them and meet me back here."

Shepard nodded and turned to the team, "Up to the AA Tower. Move!"

With that, Shepard, Tali, Wrex and I ran to the other door of the site and it opened to reveal another breeding facility. The Normandy took off and left the site. On the other side of the door, more Geth and Krogan soldiers attacked. Shepard, Tali, Wrex and I took them out and used the elevator on the other side to continue our to the AA Tower.

However, once we reached the top floor of the facility, a Geth dropship arrived and hovered over the top of the bomb site.

"Damn. Geth are sending in reinforcements." Wrex noticed.

"Heads up, L-T. We just spotted a troop ship headed to your location." Williams alarmed over communications.

"It's already here." Alenko replied, "There's Geth pouring out all over the bomb site."

"Can you hold them off?" Commander Shepard asked.

"There's too many. I don't think we can survive until you get here." Alenko answered, "I'm activating the bomb."

Shepard's eyes widen in shock and disbelief, "Alenko, what are you doing?"

"I'm just making sure this bomb goes off." Alenko answered, "No matter what." After a second, he answered, "It's done, Commander. Go get Williams and get the hell outta here!"

"Screw that!" Williams shouted, "We can handle ourselves. Go back and get Alenko!"

I looked at Shepard and see the conflict going on in her head. If she saves Alenko, Williams and her team will die. If she saves Williams, the bomb will go off too soon and we won't have time to get everyone off the planet. Either way, Shepard won't forgive herself if she saves either one and lets the other die.

I walked over to the commander, "What if we split up? I'll go get Alenko and you go help Williams."

Shepard looked at me and shook her head, "No. It'll be too dangerous."

"I can take care of myself." I argued, "Remember back in Feros? I know how to handle a gun. Besides, Williams needs you."

"And the crew needs you, Eleanor." Shepard pointed out, "You're a valuable asset to the crew."

"So are you!" I pointed out, "The crew would be lost without their commander."

Shepard looked away for a second, then she placed her hand over my shoulder, "Take Tali and Wrex with you. If I don't make it out alive, I'm appointing you as commander of the Normandy."

My eyes widen in surprise. Me? Commander of the Normandy? But, I'm not leadership material. I'm more of a follower than a leader. How can Shepard trust me so easily? What if I'm an undercover spy for Saren? What if I'm under Sovereign's control?

No. Shepard trusts me for a reason. I can't let her down now because of second thoughts. I made this decision, now I'm going to go through with it. Consiquences be damned!

I calmed myself and nodded my head in acceptance. With that, Shepard removed her hand from my shoulder and made her way to the AA Tower. Tali, Wrex and I took the elevator back to the bomb site.

Commander Shepard's voice spoke from communications, "Alenko. Radio Joker and tell him to meet up at the bomb site."

"Yes, Commander. I..." Alenko answered, then lost his words.

"You know it's the right choice, LT." Williams replied.

"Williams, I'm coming to help." Shepard answered.

"Wait, what?! On your own?!" Williams exclaimed.

"It was my idea." I answered, "You can blame me when this is over." Then I muttered to myself, "If you survive..."

I touched the door panel and the door opened to reveal that the bomb site has turned into a war-zone. I drew my gun and started shooting at the Geth. Tali and Wrex followed behind me. Alenko stayed close to the nuke, but he shot down any Geth that got too close.

"Eleanor, set that nuke and get out!" Shepard's voice shouted from communications, "We can't hold them... Damn it!"

"Suppressing fire!" Williams shouted, "Cover your flank! Cover your-"

Then the radio went dead. "Commander? Williams?" I called, "Anyone?" No reply. Just static. Tears welled up in my eyes and I swallowed a lump forming in my throat, "Damn it..."

But I didn't have time to grieve, I sensed someone familiar was coming. I turned and started shooting a hovering platform, as biotic blasts fired around me. I ran and took cover from the person, as he jumped off the platform and landed on the ground.

It was Saren.

I aimed my pistol at him and fired two shots at him. Saren didn't flinch and took the hits, as he shields blocked my shots. I stepped out of my hiding spot and glared at Saren in the eyes.

"I applaud you, Artemis." Saren told me, "My Geth were utterly convinced the Salarians were the real threat. An impressive diversion." He shrugged, "Of course, it was all for nothing. I can't let you disrupt what I have accomplished here. You can't possibly understand what's really at stake."

"Why don't you tell me? Maybe I can understand." I offered.

"You've seen the vision from the beacons, Artemis." Saren replied, "You, of all people, should understand what the Reapers are capable of. They cannot be stopped. Do not mire yourself in pointless revolt. Do not sacrifice everything for the sake of petty freedoms. The Protheans tried to fight, and they were utterly destroyed. Trillions dead."

Then he pointed out, "But what if they had bowed before the invaders? Would the Protheans still exist? Is submission not preferable to extinction?"

I tilted my head slightly, "Do you really believe the Reapers would be that merciful?"

Saren nodded, "Now you see why I never came forward with this to the Council. We organics are driven by emotion instead of logic. We will fight even when we know we cannot win. But if we work with the Reapers - If we make ourselves useful - Think how many lives could be spared! Once I understood this, I joined Sovereign, though I was aware of the... Dangers. I had hoped this facility could protect me."

"You're scared, aren't you?" I asked, my glare softening slightly, "You're afraid Sovereign is influencing you. You're afraid it's controlling your thoughts. Your actions. Your speech."

"I've studied the effects of Indoctrination." Saren continued, "The more control Sovereign exerts, the less capable the subject becomes. That is my saving grace. Sovereign needs me to find the Conduit. My mind is still my own... For now. But the transformation from ally to servant can be subtle. I will not let it happen to me."

"Sovereign already has you in its clutches, Saren. Can't you see that? You're already becoming its puppet." I pointed out.

Saren shook his head, "No! Sovereign needs me! If I find the Conduit, I've been promised a reprieve from the inevitable. This is my only hope."

I withdrew my pistol, "It might not be your only hope." I reached out my hand to him, "Come with me. We can stop Sovereign together. Stop the Reapers before they could invade."

Saren looked at my hand, then looked at his. He shook his head, "I no longer believe that, Artemis. The visions cannot be denied. The Reapers are too powerful. The only hope of survival is to join with them. Sovereign is a machine. It thinks like a machine. If I can prove my value, I become a resource worth maintaining. There is no other logical conclusion."

I lowered my hand, "You were a Spectre, Saren. You swore to protect this galaxy from threats. Now you break that vow to save yourself when a threat is knocking at the door? Selfish..."

"I'm not doing this for myself!" Saren argued, "Don't you see? Sovereign will succeed. It is inevitable. My way is the only way any of us will survive! I'm forging an alliance between us and the Reapers. Between organics and machines. And in doing so, I will save more lives than have ever existed." He glared at me, "But you would undo my work. You would doom our entire civilization to complete annihilation. And for that, you must die."

With that said and done, Saren hopped back onto his hovering platform. I quickly ran for cover and started firing my pistol at him. Saren fired back with his own gun. Tali and Wrex joined th fight.

Once his shields were down, Saren released a biotic explosion, knocked Tali, Wrex and I into the water. Saren hopped off his platform, dropped his gun into the water and marched toward me.

My body glowed green in reaction to the danger, but Saren grabbed me by the throat and lifted me over his head, before I could do anything. I looked into Saren's eyes, as he glared at me with anger. There was a flicker of doubt in his eyes, and I could hear his voice in my mind, clear as day...

'_Help me..._'

Suddenly, an alarm went off, which distracted Saren long enough that I was able to punch him in the face. Saren dropped me into the water and hopped onto his platform once again. I grabbed my pistol and aimed at Saren's direction, but he was already gone.

With Saren gone and everything calmed down, I walked over to Alenko and helped him to his feet. The Normandy came around and landed in the site. I put Alenko's arm over my shoulders and helped him walk on board the Normandy.

Once everyone was inside the Normandy, the ship left the planet's stratosphere and outside the orbit, as Joker called out, "Everybody hang on!"

The nuke went off, making a large explosion big enough to see it from space. The Normandy was able to escape the explosion from a large distance. I looked out the window to watch the explosion. Tears welled up in my eyes.

I'm sorry, Shepard...

I tried...


	18. The Truth

The Truth Comes Out.

**~Eleanor Carter's POV~**

"I... I can't believe Ash and Shepard didn't make it." Alenko frowned, "How can we just leave them down there?"

Allow me to recap on what just happened. We arrived on Virmire, to help a crew of Salarians to take down Saren's base of operations, where he was breeding an army of Krogan soldiers. We also had a confrontation with Sovereign, an actual Reaper, cascading as Saren's ship, and found another Prothean beacon to fill in the gaps of the vision. However, things were not going to come easily.

During our attack on Saren's base, the crew split into teams, to distract Saren's forces from the real attack. But Saren saw through the distractions and attacked with full force. I thought it was a good idea for Commander Shepard to help Chief Williams and her team with the waves of Geth, while I helped Lieutenant Alenko with setting of a nuke to destroy the facility.

Talk about things going wrong at the worst time...

"Don't blame Williams, or Shepard. It was my idea to split up. You can blame me." I told him with a sad look.

Alenko looked at me, "I don't blame you, Eleanor. I blame Saren. You thought it was the right choice."

Then Liara decided to speak up, "Eleanor? Excuse me for interrupting, but I have an idea." Alenko and I turned to the young Asari, "I think the beacon you found in Saren's base was similar to the one Saren used on Eden Prime. It may have filled in the missing pieces of your vision. I might be able to help you put all those pieces together."

I gave her a small smile and stood up to step in the center of the meeting room, "You want to join minds with me again, don't you? Alright then."

Liara stood up and met me in the middle. She stared at me for a second, then closed eyes.

"Relax, Eleanor. Embrace Eternity!"

I felt the pressure in my mind again, as the vision played in the darkness of my mind again. This time it felt complete and everything started to make sense.

Reapers killing the Protheans. Organics fusing with synthetics. A system of planets. One shadowed planet in particular stood out from the rest. Then Sovereign calling out my name.

Liara blinked, her eyes returning to normal, and she stepped away from me, "Incredible. I... I never thought the images would be so... Intense." She rubbed her temple, "I need a moment to collect myself."

"Are you alright, Liara?" I asked, "Did the vision make any sense to you?"

"I'll be fine." She assured me, then explained, "It's a distress call, a message sent out across the Prothean Empire. A warning against the Reapers, but the warning came too late."

"Anything else?" I asked, "Anything about the Conduit?"

Liara rubbed her chin in thought, "There were other images. Places I recognized from my research..." Then her eyes widen and she gasped, "Ilos! The Conduit is on Ilos! That is why Saren need to find the Mu Relay! It is the only way to get to Ilos."

I tilted my head slightly, "You've never mentioned Ilos before."

"The Mu Relay links to dozens of systems and hundreds of worlds." Liara explained, "How was I to know Ilos was the one we wanted?"

I nodded in agreement, "Fair enough."

"There's more." She told me, "Without the Cipher, the images in your visions were never clear. Only now do I recognize them as landmarks from Ilos."

I nodded in understanding, "Then Ilos is our next destination."

"Forget it." Tali spoke up, "The Mu Relay's inside the Terminus Systems. Alliance ships are not welcome there. Neither are Spectres."

"I'm not a Spectre, Tali." I reminded her, "The Conduit is on Ilos. That's where Saren is heading next. We need to get there before he does."

Liara shook her head, "Saren will have his entire fleet orbiting Ilos. You will never make it down to the surface without reinforcements. You must alert the Council! We need a fleet to-" Suddenly, she began to topple over, "Ohhh..."

I quickly caught Liara from her shoulders before she could collapse. Liara regained her composure, "I am sorry. The joining is... exhausting. I should go to the medical bay and lie down for a moment."

I nodded, "Rest easy, Liara." Then turned to the others, "Dismissed."

"Eleanor, there's a comm bouy nearby." Joker informed from the comms, "I can link us in if you want to report to the Citadel Council. You know, to tell them about Shepard and warn them about Sovereign."

I nodded, "Set the link, Joker. They need to know."

"Patching it through." He replied.

Three holograms appeared in front of me. A male Turian. An Asari. And a male Salarian. They didn't look happy to see me.

"Who are you?" The Turian asked, "We were looking for a report from Commander Shepard. Not some advertisement from a girl."

"Commander Shepard is dead, Councilor." I explained, "She left me in command of the Normandy."

"You?" The Asari gasped, "But... You're just a child."

"I'm a lot older than I look." I answered, "I've been frozen for 170 years."

The Salarian nodded, "So you're the girl that was from Shepard's report of a person in an ice coffin."

I nodded, then the Asari Councilor spoke up, "Well, apart from the loses, I'm pleased to see the mission on Virmire was a success."

The Turian Councilor nodded, "Saren is formidable enough without an army of Krogan serving under him."

I shook my head, "Saren is not the real threat. The Krogan would've served Sovereign. A Reaper."

The Salarian Councilor nodded, "Yes, we saw mention of this on Commander Shepard's report. Sovereign. A sentient machine. A true artificial intelligence. This news is quite alarming... If it turns out to be accurate."

"Sovereign's a Reaper, alright." I answered, "Even Saren admitted it himself."

The Turian Councilor shook his head, "He's playing you. Saren still has contacts on the Citadel. He probably saw Shepard's earlier reports. The ones talking about her vision. About you. And the Reapers."

The Salarian Councilor nodded, "It's highly possible Saren is using false information to throw Shepard, or in this case you, off balance. Our own intelligence has never turned up any corroborating information."

I folded my arms, "Sooner or later you're going to have to take something Shepard or I have said on faith, Councilor."

"Try to see this from our perspective." The Asari Councilor spoke up, "Saren is a threat we can recognize. However, as far as we know, the Reapers only exist in Shepard's visions."

The Salarian Councilor nodded again, "Our decisions affect trillions of lives. We cannot act on the accusations of a single person. Even a Spectre. Not without solid evidence."

The Asari Councilor nodded in agreement, "The Council cannot take any official action here. That is why we created the Spectres. They have the authority to act as they see fit."

The Turian turned to look at me, "Since Commander Shepard was a Spectre and made you her successor, that implies making you a Spectre as well."

I nodded and bowed my head, "I'm honored to accept this responsibility, Councilor."

The Salarian Councilor nodded, "If you truly believe Sovereign is the real threat, you must take whatever steps are necessary to stop it. And Saren."

The Asari Councilor turned to me, "Good luck, Commander. From all of us."

With that, the transmission ended and I was alone in the debriefing room. After a moment to think, Sid's voice spoke from the comms, "Eleanor? I need you to meet me in the medical bay as soon as possible. I've found something shocking in your blood test."

I nodded in understanding and made my way to the medical bay. Already inside the medical bay were Garrus, Wrex, Tali, Sid, Dr. Chakwas and Liara.

"I heard your message, Sid." I answered, as I entered the medical bay, "What seems to be the problem?"

Sid turned to me and requested, "You might need to sit down for this, Eleanor. This is quite shocking news."

"What is it?" I asked, sitting on one of the medical beds, "I'm a sick? Is there something wrong with me?"

Sid shook her head, "There's nothing wrong with you." Then she explained, "I ran a couple of blood tests with the sample from your cheek. And the results come back just a few moments ago. I found out why your blood is blue and I took a look in your family records." She turned to me, "Did your mother ever spoke about your grandfather?"

I shook my head, "Only little bits. He served in World War II and served for the British Royal Navy. As did my uncles. But she never told me his name, or what he looked like."

Sid nodded in understanding, "That's because your grandfather was not human, Eleanor. He was not from Earth at all. He was a Turian named Yoh'Zorah nar Wumorn."

Tali's eyes widen in shock, "That's a Quarian name. My Clan's name! How is that possible?"

Garrus turned to the shocked Quarian, "Yoh'Zorah? I heard he was a war hero. A Turian mother and Quarian father. Stubborn and headstrong as he was righteous and honest."

"But that doesn't make any sense." I spoke up, shaking my head, "Saren kept calling me 'Artemis'. What does that mean?"

"Artemis is a Turian name." Garrus explained, "It means 'Guiding light'."

I folded my arms, "Huh. On Earth, Artemis is derived from the Greek Goddess of the hunt, wilderness and animals. A very powerful name."

"You were born with three names, Eleanor." Sid answered, holding up a computer pad, "Eleanor May Carter is your Earth Name." She handed me the pad, "Elan'Zorah is your Quarian name. Your real name is Artemis Mera Arterius."

I looked at the computer pad and so that it held records of my entire family. My mother. My father. My younger sister. Even beyond what I know. I read the bottom and found two names that I thought I would never see on this record...

Saren Arterius and Tali'Zorah are my distant cousins.

"So... This means that I'm not human at all..." I gasped, "I'm a Turian - Quarian hybrid? This is a shock, Sid."

"For something relatively shocking, you seem very calm, Eleanor." Wrex noticed.

"My mother always told me to keep an open mind about things." I explained, "I knew I was different, but this is a whole new level of different."

"What's our next plan of action?" Tali asked me.

"We need to know what's going on, before we head to Ilos. See if the Council took my word on Sovereign and Saren." I answered, standing up.

I turned and made my way out of the medical bay and toward the Galaxy Map display. I didn't notice the worried glances from Garrus, Tali and Wrex when I left.


	19. Lockdown

Return to the Citadel: Lockdown.

**~Eleanor's POV~**

"I forwarded the mission update to the Citadel, Commander. We've got confirmation on those reinforcements." Joker informed me as I looked over the Galaxy Map, "Ambassador Udina wants us to report back to the Citadel. The Council is massing a joint-species fleet to deal with Saren and his Geth."

I felt a smile crawl onto my face. All that stubbornness and Shepard's constant talk about Saren and the Reapers have finally got the Council's attention. This is great news.

"I knew they'd come around." I smiled, then instructed Joker, "Back to the Citadel, Joker. I want the Normandy at the head of that fleet."

"Yes, ma'am!" Joker answered.

With that, the Normandy made its way to the Citadel. I have to say, the Citadel was much larger than I thought it would appear. It looked like an ark of some sort. But, as we got closer to the Citadel, my glee faded to worry, as something at the back of my mind was telling me something will not go the way I hope it would.

The Normandy landed in the docking bay and I left the ship to meet up with Ambassador Udina and the Council in person. Kaiden and Garrus helped me around the Citadel to find the Council meeting room. As I arrived to the Council's meeting room, a middle-aged man with dark skin turned to me and glared.

"Who the hell are you? We were expecting Commander Shepard. Not some child taking her place." The man, Ambassador Udina I'm guessing, shouted.

I glared at the man, but calmly put my hands behind my back and turned to Udina, "Commander Shepard is dead, Ambassador. My name is Eleanor May Carter. I'm Commander Shepard's successor."

Udina took a step back, "Oh. Well, in that case, thanks to you and Shepard, the Council's finally taking real action against Saren."

The Asari Councilor nodded, "The Ambassador is correct. If Saren is foolish enough to attack the Citadel-as you believe-we will be ready for him."

"Patrols are stationed at every Mass Relay linking Citadel space to the Terminus Systems." The Turian Councilor informed proudly.

"How many ships are you sending to Ilos?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Ilos is only accessible through the Mu Relay, deep inside the Terminus Systems, Commander." The Salarian Councilor answered, "If we send a fleet in there, the only possible outcome is full-scale war."

Udina turned to me, "Now is the time for discretion, Commander. Saren's greatest weapon was secrecy. Exposed, he is no longer a threat. This is over."

"Secrecy is not Saren's greatest weapon." I spoke up, "The Conduit is."

The Salarian Councilor shook his head, "Saren is a master manipulator. The Conduit is just a distraction from his real plan to attack the Citadel."

"What about Sovereign?" I asked, "The Reapers are using Saren to get what they want."

"Only you have seen the Reapers." The Asari Councilor pointed out, "And then only in visions. We won't invade the Terminus Systems because of a dream."

"What about just sending one ship to Ilos?" I asked, "I can be discreet. I won't start a war on my own."

"You detonated a nuclear device on Virmire!" The Turian Councilor shouted, "I wouldn't call that discreet!"

"Shepard's style served well in the Traverse, Commander. We recognized that." The Asari Councilor pointed out, "But Ilos requires a deft touch. We have the situation under control."

"No you don't!" I shouted, "If Saren finds the Conduit, we're all screwed. We have to get to Ilos!"

The Turian Councilor turned to Ambassador Udina, "Ambassador Udina, I get the sense Commander Carter isn't willing to let this go."

"There are serious political implications here, child." Udina told me, "Humanity's made great gains thanks to Shepard. Don't step on that good name."

I glared at Udina. I've made my point clear, and now he wants me to smile and be a 'good girl'? This is not what Shepard would stand for. I know she won't!

"You bastard!" Alenko shouted, "You're selling us out!"

Udina stepped forward, "It's just politics, child. You've done your job, now let me do mine." Then he informed me, "We've locked out all of the Normady's primary systems. Until further notice, you're grounded."

My eyes widen in shock and disbelief, "Are you insane!? After all Shepard's done, you still don't believe her, or me?!"

"I think it's time for you and your team to leave, child." Udina told me, "This no longer concerns you. The Council can handle this. With my help, of course."

I glared at Udina before turning and heading back to the Normandy. Once inside the Normandy, I walked into the second deck, walked over to the lockers and stared at Commander Shepard's locker.

"I'm sorry, Commander..." I whispered, "I tried my best... My best wasn't enough..."

Frustration, anger, disappointment and rage burned inside me. My blood boiled, my body was shaking and my heart ached. My hand balled into a shaking fist, as I tried to calm myself down.

How can Udina just make these decisions when the threat is far more dangerous than he or the Council could ever imagine, or understand?!

I raised my fist, my body glowing green, and punched the locker next to Shepard's, which was mine. The impact of my punch created a large dent in my locker.

I lowered my fist, my body stopped glowing, and I sat down, leaning against the lockers, "Bosh'tet..."

I sighed and then Alenko came around, "Eleanor? Are you alright?" He asked me, "I'm sure there's a way to appeal. We're under Alliance authority after all. Not the Council."

"Now's not a good time, Alenko." I told him sadly.

"I'm sorry, Eleanor. I thought you'd like to talk about it." He apologized, "I'll take a step back."

"It's alright. I'm sorry I snapped at you." I apologized, "I don't have time to coddle you. Fun's fun, but I feel like I let Shepard down. One day in command and I got us grounded."

Alenko nodded in understanding, "Fair enough." Then he added, "I'll make sure the crew stands by for orders. If you've got anything up your sleeve, they'll be ready."

I stood up and folded my arms, leaning against the lockers. I shook my head and let out a heavy sigh.

Just then, Joker spoke from the comms, "Commander, I've got a message from Captain Anderson."

"Are you spying on me, Joker?" I asked, "How did you know I was here?

"No ma'am. Just knew you were on the ship and figured I'd pass the message on." Joker answered, "The captain said to meet him at Flux. That club down in the wards."

I nodded in understanding, "Thank you, Joker. I'm on my way."

With that, I exit the Normandy and began making my way to Flux. However there was one tiny problem; I'm still new on exploring the Citadel, so I asked Garrus if he could help me out on getting to Flux. Liara wanted to come along as well. See the Citadel for herself too.

Following Garrus' lead into the wards of the Citadel and into a disco club with loud, upbeat music. I looked around and found a middle-aged man in African descent sitting alone on a table in the corner of the club.

Garrus, Liara and I walked over to the table and the man looked at me. He gave me a warm smile and gestured me to take a seat across from him.

"I'm glad you came... Eleanor, is it?" He asked me. I gave him a nod, as I sat on the seat across from him, "David Anderson. I heard what happened."

"They pulled us off the mission. Just like when they forced you to give up the Normandy." I sighed, "Shepard told me before she died."

Anderson nodded, "I know. I'm sorry. I wanted to warn you, but there was no way to get a message to you before you docked. I know you're pissed off right now, but you can't give up. They all think this is over, but we both know it's not."

"You believe Shepard?" I asked with a raised brow. Anderson nodded. I felt a wave of relief as I smiled, "At least someone else does."

Anderson nodded again and told me, "You have to go to Ilos. You have to stop Saren from using the Conduit."

"How?" I asked, "As far as I know, there's only one ship that can get me into the Terminus Systems undetected, and she's grounded."

"Citadel control's locked out all the Normandy's systems." Anderson pointed out, "But if we override the ambassador's orders we can get them to bring the Normandy back on-line. You can be in the Terminus Systems before anyone even knows you're gone."

"But what about you?" I asked, "If we steal the Normandy, you're the one left holding the bag."

"And if Saren finds the Conduit, life as we know it is over." Anderson pointed out, "The Reapers will destroy us. Humans, Asari, everybody! With Shepard gone, you're the only one who can stop them. So I'll do whatever it takes to get you on the Normandy and off this station."

"But stealing the Normandy is mutiny." I replied, "What if the crew won't help me?"

"Shepard trusted you with the Normandy and her crew. She's your ship now, Eleanor." Anderson answered, "Her crew will follow you to the ends of the galaxy."

A smile of relief appeared on my face, "I won't forget this, Captain. I promise."

Anderson nodded with a small smile of his own. Then he told me, "I can unlock the Normandy from one of the consoles in the Citadel control center. You'll have a few minutes before anyone realizes what's happened."

"That's a restricted area patrolled by armed guards." Garrus pointed out, "How are you going to get in?"

"Leave that to me." Anderson answered, "Just make sure you're in the Normandy when the systems come back on-line."

I shook my head, "No. You'll get yourself killed. There must be a more subtle way."

Anderson nodded, "Ambassador Udina issued the lockdown order. If I can hack into the computer in his office, maybe I can override it."

Liara shook her head, "He will not just stand by while you use his computer."

Anderson nodded again, "Hopefully he won't be there. If he is, I'll just have to think of something."

"The ambassador will not forgive this, Captain." Liara answered, "You will be charged with treason, a capital offense."

"We don't have a lot of options." Anderson pointed out, "I break into the ambassador's computer, or I take my chances with the patrols in Citadel control."

I rubbed my chin in thought. Going for Citadel control will take a lot of force, and Captain Anderson is just one man. Even with military experience, he'll get himself killed. No... This needs a more subtle and delicate touch. Besides Ambassador Udina deserves a little punch in the face, after that corrupt course of action. The bosh'tet...

I looked at Anderson and nodded, "You'll stand more of a chance if you go after the ambassador's computer."

Anderson nodded and smiled, "I was hoping you'd say that. The ambassador has made this personal." Then he stood up and asked me, "You ready to get the hell off this station, Commander?"

I smiled, stood up and punched the air, "Damn right!"

"I'll take care of the lockdown." Anderson told me, "You get down to the Normandy and tell Joker to stand by."

With that, Anderson left the club. Garrus, Liara and I left the club and mad our way back to the Normandy.

Following Captain Anderson's instructions, I told the crew that there's going to be a little rebellion, and the Normandy is going to Ilos one way or another. The entire crew had my back and were ready to leave the Citadel as soon as possible. I told Joker to stand by, until the Normandy's systems are back on-line.

We waited a solid 5 minutes until the Normandy's systems were back on-line and we were ready to leave the station.

I gently patted Joker's shoulder, "Alright. Let's get the hell outta here, Joker. Now."

Joker nodded and the Normandy was airborne again.

Ilos, here we come.


End file.
